The Gang's Pets
by NoelMrsPonyboyCurtis
Summary: The socially awkward gang member, (or Johnny's kid sister) Dani finds herself falling for Ponyboy. Realizing that he is already in a relationship with someone-her enemy, really made her grow in question of everything. She soon finds herself coming closer to one of the older boys. Will things be chaos in her love life? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**The Gang's _Pets_**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Before I start, I would like to say a few things. For one, I love the Outsiders more than life itself. I would never intentionally ruin the story. (But here I am, writing a fan fiction xD) Anywho, some new characters will be added, but not a lot. Also, I don't intend to "throw shade" as the hip kids say toward any of the characters. After all, I did fall in love with every single one of the characters before I even saw the movie. ;) Oh and one more thing… Ponyboy is life :) 3_

The sun was beginning to set as I walked to the DX gasoline station with my older brother, Johnny. He was wearing his denim jacket, mostly because it was freezing and it was his only jacket.

…Mostly because our parents are abusive and don't exactly want us for anything more than to use us as punching bags.

Johnny and I were on our way to visit Steve and Sodapop, our friend's of course.

When we reached the gas pump, Steve greeted us with a teasing "Hey, y'all."

Johnny replied with a "Hey, Steve." I just stood there, waiting for Steve to call me a name like he usually does.

Instead, he nodded and said, "Hey, Danielle."

I tilted my head, "Aren't ya gonna poke fun of me or somethin'?"

"No. I'm tired of doing that… 'shortstop'." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

Sodapop walked out from the small building and waved at Johnny and me, "Hey, Johnnycake. Dani."

I smiled as Johnny stuffed his hands in his pockets and said "Hi, Soda."

"So, what're y'all up to?" Soda grinned slightly.

I chuckled a bit, "What do you think, Pepsi-Cola?"

"Meh, you could be just stoppin' by on your way to the Dingo or somethin'."

I shrugged, "True."

Steve grabbed a pinch of chew and grossly pocketed it into his gums. Johnny cringed a bit.

I nervously hesitated to ask Soda, but finally got the guts to, "So, Soda… Where's uh, Ponyboy at? Is he at home, do you know?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Why? Were you guys planning to meet or something?"

I felt my cheeks run hot, "N-no…"

Steve laughed, showing his tobacco filled teeth. I looked at him angrily.

"W-what's so funny?"

Johnny put his hand on my shoulder, "I think you know, Dani."

"What do I know, Johnnycake?" I backed up.

Soda tipped his DX cap, "We think you might have a thing for a little someone…"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed nervously.

Steve crossed his arms, "Oh give it up, girly. We know you like Ponyboy."

My eyes widened, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you doofs."

"Oh really?" Johnny gave me one of his rare smirks. "'Cause for someone who doesn't like him, you sure ask about him a lot."

I immediately thought back to the past week and a half. Every night I had been asking about Pony and where he was.

I looked at him in annoyment, "I do not!" I stuffed my hands into my pockets angrily. I began to walk away when I heard the sound of familiar footsteps. Boots. I immediately knew who was coming…

"Hey, kid. Where ya going?"

I stopped and rolled my eyes, "No where, Dally."

"Wow. What a coincidence. I was just headed that way myself, kiddo." He grabbed my head and pulled it to his side as he messed up my dark brown hair.

I pushed him away, "Ah, cut it out!" I stuffed my hands in my pockets again and continued walking back toward the Curtis house.

I could hear him talking to the boys from the distance, "Gee, what's her problem?"

I could then hear Steve answer, "Little Dani has a crush on _PONY_!" He yelled to my irritation. I turned around and flipped him the bird as they all laughed.

I flipped back around and continued walking. I guess they knew my _big secret_ … I was in love with Ponyboy Curtis.

Ponyboy and I had known each other for almost ten years. We met when we were four years old, making us fourteen to date. We were best buddies for the longest while. We would always play around together; mostly tag, hide and seek, and sometimes we'd even watch the sun set together. One day when we were 11, we were riding our bikes to school when I felt kinda woozy. When we got to school, I went to the bathroom and got sick. When he tried to help by calling my mom, I told him not to, knowing that it would only make it worse. He did anyway. She came to pick me up and then she and my drunkard father free-for-all beat the tar out of me for "causing trouble". I know Pony only wanted to do what was best, but I never forgave him for that. After that, we just, I dunno… We just drifted apart.

When I realized that I liked Pony only a few months ago, I was devastated to hear that he was dating some girl named Gwendolyn Davis. Actually, I knew Gwendolyn. She was my friend from kindergarten to second grade. Only two years due to how she was saying mean stuff about Johnny…

~2 MINUTES LATER~

When I reached the Curtis house I noticed the lights were off, which was a bit odd considering someone was always home whether it was someone from the Shepard gang or one of our gang members.

As I walked in, I noted that there were muddy footprints on the carpet. _What the hell_ , I thought as I slowly closed the door behind me.

"D-Darry? Pony? Anybody home?" I called out as I worked my way over to the kitchen. I turned on the kitchen light.

As the kitchen light dully hit the kitchen corners, I could see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway to Ponyboy and Soda's bedroom. I thought it was Darry so I nervously called out, "Darry? What're you—" He slowly approached the light beam. My heart dropped when I made the realization that it wasn't Darry… It was a man in his late 30's-early 40's with a scar over his cheek. I felt the pure terror branding in my eyes as he lurched at me with a sinister grin on his face. He grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand. I felt completely and utterly helpless already. I tried to scream as he dragged me around the house, probably looking for valuables.

I guess he realized they didn't have anything worth taking, because he growled like a beast as he grabbed a roll of duct tape and dragged me to the couch. Once there, he tossed me down and pulled a strip of the tape over my mouth and wrapped some around my ankles and wrists. He cackled as he slapped me across the face a couple of times.

He then stormed out the door in silence, leaving me for dead. It felt like an eternity before I heard the sound of boots again. I was frightened it might be that asshole from before. I felt sweat drops pouring across my forehead as they inched closer to the door. I closed my eyes tightly as they stopped at the front door. The door slowly began to creak, pouring moonlight into the room. _God, please help me_ , I thought as I heard a boot hit the floor. There was a moment of silence, which scared me to Hell and back.

That's when I heard a voice…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

… "The hell happened in here?!"

I opened my eyes as I realized it was Dally. He walked over and pulled the tape off of my mouth. "Well?" He had a slightly concerned expression on his face.

I felt a strand of my hair fall over my face as I began to cry. Which, I feel pretty stupid about now seeming as how the only thing he did was slap me and I'm used to that stuff…

"A guy was in here and he slapped me!"

He looked somewhat angry, "What? Do you remember what he looked like? I'll go kick his ass right now if you want…" He finished ripping off the tape.

"You would… do that?" I said in confusion.

He helped me up, "Wh- Yeah. Does it look like I would just _allow_ this shit to pass?"

I shrugged as I walked to the kitchen, "I—I don't know." I looked through the fridge for a beer, really in need of it.

He grabbed the back of my jean jacket, disconnecting me from my desperate search for booze. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around rapidly.

"Do I _look_ like the type of guy to let this shit pass?!" He asked angrily.

I felt cornered as I held my hands out to grab onto the fridge. He then nelt down to where his gaze directly met mine (Being the short person I was). He had a hurt expression on his face, "Does it look like I would let anything like that happen to you, Dani?"

"Wh-wh…" I stood there silently putting a moment of thought to it as I looked into his mean, cold, yet noticeably hurt dark eyes.

Before I could say anything more, he pulled his distraught stare away from me and walked out the door, slamming it shut. I felt awful for not saying something like "Of course not" or "No way". I felt a bit more disgusted by my actions than his daily routine of getting into trouble. Dally may not be the sweetest guy, but he sure is a good friend. And I was not wanting to ruin that by hurting him like that.

I darted for the door, hoping he was still nearby. "Dally wait!" I practically rammed through the door opening it. I rushed down the steps to see him climbing into Buck Merrill's convertible. I screamed at him as he closed the door, "Dally wait a minute!"

Before he could start up the car, I made a bee-line for the passenger door. I had it open with no hesitation. Once he realized I was in, he hit the steering wheel like a mad man, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Dally," I sat up, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for that shit back there… That was a bitchy thing for me to just allow you to think."

He sat back, resting his head on the top of the seat, "Ya think I care? I'm not one to give a hang about this stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Uhm, well clearly ya do if you ran away like that! Look, I'm apologizing, okay? Do you accept it?"

He slowly licked his lips as he thought. He sighed and started the car, "Yeah. Now get your little ass out of my car, will ya?"

I grinned, "I knew you were mean and all but… did you have to bring my ass into it?" I frowned playfully.

He looked at me with an annoyed expression, "Yes. I did. Now get it out or I'm gonna shove my boot straight up—"

"Ahem." Dally paused as Darry looked into the car. "What was that, Dally?" He was balancing a bundle of roofing on his shoulder as he raised and eyebrow at Dally.

"Uh, nothin' Darry." He shook his head, hiding his grin.

Darry nodded slowly, "Mhmmm…" He began to walk into the house. I climbed outta Buck's car and followed him in. Dally already split down the street when we got to the door.

"Hey Darry. How was work? …Maybe I… shouldn't have asked." I closed the door behind me.

He sat down at the table and took off his converse high tops, "Actually, it was fine. I mean, it was…"

I crossed my arms, "Dar-Bear," I chuckled, "I've known you for a very long time now. Don't lie to me, buddy."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, you want the truth? I'm exhausted! I could sleep for a decade and it wouldn't be long enough." Before I could respond, he shot me a dirty look, "And don't call me 'Dar-Bear', okie?"

I grinned evilly as I giggled goofily, "Dar-Bear."

He stood up as soon as I said it, scaring me half to death. "Uh oh." I said as I zoomed out the front door in a panic.

As I kept running, I could hear him say "Haha, gets 'em every time."

I laughed a bit as I lit a cigarette. Don't ask me how Johnny and I source them… I mean it's plain obvious how we get them. It's what poor people do with a lot of things they can't afford. But the process of how we get them—that's the complicated part.

After a couple of drags on my stick, I was depicting what I should do. I mean, it may sound silly, but not as much as it was pathetic. I could've gone back into the house and asked Darry where Ponyboy was or I could've walked back to the DX to meet up with Johnny (Assuming he was still there). I had to meet up with Johnny by 7:30 anyway to take my pills.

I have to take pills because of my anxiety and depression. My parents didn't care that I was cutting myself for _two entire years_ since I was eleven! They don't care. They never cared. They never will care. I guess that's why I'm so depressed. Or maybe it's that Grandma Cade was the only person in my family that cared for Johnny and I… but then she died when Johnny was 12. I permanently blocked out my age, knowing that it gave me so much pain. I hated showing up to her funeral when she died—only because I knew that our parents' families were coming and they treated us like shit, especially Johnny.

It just seems that Johnny is everyone's punching bag. Our mom and dad's, the mean girls at my school's, even occasionally his teachers'. It makes me feel awful about the way he's treated. He's a nervous wreck from being jumped by 'Ring Boy' as I like to call him. Boy, he really jacked him up…

I finally thought it would be good to go meet up with Johnny. Maybe he wanted to go to the Dingo or the vacant lot, being that those were the greaser hangouts after sunset.

So I started on my way to the DX. It was only a couple of minutes away, so I wasn't worried about getting jumped or anything. About 30 seconds into my walk, I began to sing _Last Train to Clarksville_ by my favorite band, the Monkees. I was singing the 2nd verse when I heard the grumbling of an engine creeping up behind me. I thought it best not to turn around because then they'd know that I knew they were there. And 'Who,' you may be asking. The socs, of course.

I could hear one of them mumbling drunkly, "Hey, baby girl. Why don't you come 'mere… I'll take you for a joyride." I ignored it and kept walking. There was no way that I was responding to a soc who was cat-calling me. Not now, not ever. I heard him hit the side of the car door in anger, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you _deaf_?!" He then threw something at me.

I didn't want to turn around. _I didn't want to turn around!_ He threw another something at me, except this time, I knew what it was. It was a flask, still half full. It drenched my jean jacket with whiskey as it hit my spine. I made my hand into a fist and slowly turned around. As I stood there pissed off, the car came to a screeching halt. The socs inside looked amused by this. I slowly inched closer to the car with fiery eyes, about to explode like a volcanic eruption.

"What do you want from me, you stupid…" I tried to think of something worse to call them. That is before realizing I had just called them stupid. They were already angry and I knew it. Two socs stepped out of the car with livid expressions planted upon their faces.

"What was that, doll? What did you just call me, you greaseball bitch?!" The older looking one said looking intensely at me.

I felt sick, "N-nothing…" I felt like I was gonna force blood through my nose I felt so shitty. I just stood there, silently gasping for air as they inched closer to me. "W-wait! Please, I'm not f-feeling so hot."

The younger looking one smirked, "Good." He reached for my arm, dragging me to the car. The Older looking boy was putting his hand over my mouth as they opened the car door. "Now hold still, kitten." He had an evil grin on his face. I kept kicking at him, but somehow he just dodged it every time. "Stop squirming, girly!"

That's when I bit his hand, forcing it away from me. I screamed, "Help anyone please! Please help me!"

The older looking boy kicked my jaw, "Shut the fuck up, dammit!"

That's the last thing I remembered before blacking out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I woke up feeling fucked up. I felt like I was being dawned to a hangover. I felt my head spinning in several different directions as I sat up in an unfamiliar bed. The sun was up now. _What the hell just happened_ , I thought, _Where am I?_

I swung my legs over the edge of the mattress. My jaw hurt more than it ever had before. I could taste a hint of blood in my gums… The taste of iron was not in my preference list I tell you.

"Uh, hello?" I noticed my jacket was placed neatly on a desk chair, "Uh… Anyone?"

As I still felt like crap, my thoughts were starting to make sense again. I recognized this room. It was Ponyboy and Soda's. _What am I doing in here_ , I thought.

"Um… P-Ponyboy? Soda? Are you guys—here?" I grabbed my jacket from the chair. "Weeeell, I guess I'm gonna go." I tiptoed out of the bedroom and through the kitchen. Right at I reached the door, I slipped on my sneakers and began to open the door. Right as my fingertips touched the handle, I was interrupted by a loud thud. I turned around to see Ponyboy, hyperventilating in the doorway to the kitchen.

"W-why are you—"

"Yeah," he gasped, "I was just running," he gasped again, "outside."

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh… okay… Are you alright? Do you need some water?" I stepped closer.

"Nah I'm," gasp, "fine." He put his hands on his knees in exhaustion. I knew Pony and I knew he wasn't okay. He needed something to drink when he gasped like that.

"Here, let me get you some water." I walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water. I then handed it to Pony.

He accepted it hesitantly, "So, looks like you woke up huh?"

"Oh my God. Is it that obvious?" I punched his arm playfully. He chuckled a bit as he guzzled the water down.

He set the glass down, "Hey, your jaw looks pretty bad…" He gently stroked my chin. I winced a little because it was still pretty stiff. He retracted his hand for a moment, then repeated his gesture from before. That time, I didn't flinch. I wanted to feel his hands make contact with my skin like that.

I grinned with embarrassment, "So, how'd I wake up here? I mean, the last thing I remember, I was being attacked."

He glanced back and forth from my face to the ground nervously, not saying a thing. He took his hand away and just leaned up against the counter.

"Pony."

He crossed his arms uncomfortably, "Well… I guess if you wanna know," he walked over to the table and sat down, me following, "I uh… kinda carried you here."

I was in shock, "What?"

"Well, Two Bit and I saw the socs trying to hurt you and we scared them off with his blade. Then I-I carried you here and cleaned up the blood from your jaw. I guess you slept the whole night through."

I leaned in, "Weren't you with Gwendolyn last night or something? I mean, I would assume since she's your girlfriend…" I rolled my eyes in disappointment.

"Oh. Yeah," he stared at the floor with a hurt expression on his face, "she's been cheating on me this whole time. With Buck Merrill's kid brother, James."

My mouth dropped open in shock, "But why?" I stood up and hugged him, knowing how much he liked her. I felt surprised, but not too surprised. Gwendolyn was known for being a cocky, rude, unpleasant slut anyway.I broke away from the hug and just stood in front of him with my hands in my pockets, "So, did _you_ get any sleep last night? I mean, you're up pretty early and that just doesn't seem like you. Ya know?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he got a bit flustered, "I climbed into bed next to you for a while and got some rest."

My eyes widened, "You slept next to…" I looked away as I was trying to find a way to hide my grin. I mean, Ponyboy slept next to me!

"Yeah… Hopefully things go back to normal with Gwen and I, ya know?" He cruised over to the fridge.

Well. Now my feelers were hurt again. Why would he even want to get back together with Gwen after what she did? But then of course, she is a bit of a soc… Popular.

I almost completely blew up, "Why? I mean, after what she did? Don't you think it's time to find someone who really cares about you?"

"Like who?!"

… _Like me_ , I thought. "There are probably tons of girls looking at you like you're candy!" Wait. What the fuck did I just say?

"What? Who would look at me like I'm… _candy_? I mean, _candy_ , Dani? _Candy_?!" He raised his eyebrow at me like I was stupid. And no, I didn't blame him one bit.

I walked toward the door, "Well… you get what I mean. There are probably tons of girls who think your the shit, okay?" I chuckled. He laughed too.

"Hey, where are you off to?" He sauntered beside me.

I shrugged, "I was gonna head to Darry Queen for an ice cream cone. But I guess since I'm broke…" I snickered as I scavenged through my pockets for change.

"Ice cream? For breakfast?" He scratched his head.

I shot him a dirty look, "Chocolate cake? For breakfast?" He shrugged. I licked my gum, still slightly tasting iron, "And besides, my jaw can probably only handle so much."

He tilted his head in a concerned way, "God, you're right. Maybe I should come with you."

With no hesitation I nodded, "Yeah. C'mon, let's go." Why am I such a sucker for him like this?

And with that, we began our walk to the Dairy Queen. For the first minute of our trek, we just walked in silence. Awkward, awkward silence. We occasionally glanced at each other and giggled about it.

Finally Ponyboy broke the silence, "Hey Dani?" he offered me a weed.

"Yeah, Pony?" I accepted it.

He lit his cigarette and took a drag on it, "How come you been askin' about me lately?"

I almost choked on my cigarette as I popped it into my mouth, "What? I don't mean to ask about—I mean I…" I paused to make an excuse, "I don't ask about you all that often…" I looked away in humiliation.

"Well Soda's been telling me you keep asking about me." He took another drag on his cigarette.

I turned to face him and yelled in his ear, "Well Soda is a liar!" He covered his ear with his hand. I felt bad then. "Sorry, Pony." I patted his back.

He looked confused, "I just don't understand why you made such a big deal out of it. I mean, is there something you need to talk to me about?"

 _Yes_ , I thought. "No. I just—I'm just wanting to spend more time with you. I feel like I haven't been seeing you much lately. You know what I mean?"

He paused for a moment, then smiled, "Yeah. Yeah I think so. We _should_ hang out more. I mean that's what best friends do, right?" Yep. Best friends…

"Yeah! I mean we used to do that all the time." …Before Gwendolyn ruined everything.

He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked, "Maybe we should go to the Dingo tonight. I hear Dally's plans on duking it out with some soc tonight. And personally, I'm tired of watching that stuff go down around here. So what do you say?" He looked at me with his greenish grey eyes and I melted.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll catch some better action there, huh?" I walked backwards as I talked.

He snickered, "Maybe." He looked into my eyes, causing me to lose my train of thought.

"So, I'm guessing since I slept in the bed… with you," I felt my cheeks turn red, "I guess Soda had to sleep on the couch, huh?"

Pony took another puff, "Yeah. And he wasn't too happy either." He rolled his eyes.

"Meh, I wouldn't have been. But even pretty boys get tough love sometimes." I giggled.

"He could've just spent the night at Sandy's. Sure, her parents wouldn't like it, but…" He smiled as I laughed. I guess Ponyboy could always make me laugh. Even more than Two Bit or just anyone could.

I shook my head, "I don't understand why Gwen would cheat on you. Can she not see how funny you are? Or how kind and generous you are?" _Or how cute you are…?_

"Come on, Dani. You know I'm not that cool. I have hair that I'm starting to think _repels_ girls. I have a goofy laugh. I barely own more than two pairs of jeans. Let's face it, I'm a loser." He threw his light to the ground and squished it with his foot.

"Oh Ponyboy, don't say that. Your hair is not 'girl repellent'. Your laugh is just fine and who cares about your clothes, dude? You're an amazing boy, okay? You're a great listener… And boy, don't even get me started on how you run! You are just the right amount of sensitive. And girls dig that shit, man. And you know what else? You dig sunsets! I'm done. Say what you want, but you know I'm right." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Oh yeah? Who do you know that actually likes guys like me, anyway?"

My eyes widened, "I know someone."

"Oh yeah? What's her name? I'd like to meet her."

"Uh…" I turned back around, "Her name is Julia. Julia Brady."

He sounded sarcastic, "Uh huh. Does she go to our school?"

"No. No she doesn't."

"Mhmm…" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

It was silent for a few seconds. There obviously was no Julia Brady. He knew there wasn't either. I felt like an idiot once more for just trying to make him feel better.

I broke the silence, "C'mon we're almost there." I sped up, Pony did the same.

When we got to the Dairy Queen, we sat at a booth in the back of the small establishment. It was pretty packed that day and I prayed I wouldn't see anyone I knew, knowing that I'd be teased for being seen with Pony.

By then, we had gone up and ordered our ice creams—or well, _my_ ice cream and his barbecue sandwich. Anyway, so by this time, we were just trying to pass time as they prepared his damn sandwich.

"So is everything okay between you and that bonehead—what's his name? Peter?"

I stared at the ground. I forgot all about Peter, my ex boyfriend. "Oh. He left me for some blonde girl. A soc."

"Oh my—I'm sorry, I didn't know…" He leaned across the table and touched my hand.

I silently gasped, "It's fine. He's always been an asshole since the beginning. He never really cared. He even—Well, I figured out he picked on Johnny behind my back… Just like everyone else…"

"Hey, you know that you guys are the gang's pets. We won't let any of that stuff happen if you tell us about it." He looked me in the eyes.

I smiled as I returned his glance, "I know."

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. It felt like time stopped and we were the only ones in the world. For one moment, everything felt right.

…Then that moment ended as the bell on the door chimed as it opened. Pony and I looked at the door and saw a girl with fair skin and short platinum blonde hair wearing a pair of high water jeans and some white flats on her wee feet.

She immediately approached us with an expression of anger lying on her face. She stomped with high tensity.

"Ponyboy! What are you doing?!"

He placed his hand on his forehead in embarrassment, "What, Gwen?"

She flailed her arms up and down, "What in God's gracious name are you doing with this girl?!"

"Oh calm your tits! I'll bet you one million bucks you haven't set foot into a religious establishment in your entire life. So using the word 'gracious' doesn't let you off the hook." I leaned back in the seat.

She slammed her hands on the table, "And what right to do you have to say that, Lani?"

Pony stood up, "It's Dani." He crossed his arms as he looked at her with an annoyed expression.

She got up in his face, close enough to where her breasts were rubbing against his arms, "Look, I don't care what her name is. I just want to know what the _fuck_ you are doing with this trash!"

"What's it to ya?" He pushed her away.

"Uhm, are you guys dating or something?! Because you _are_ supposed to be _my_ boyfriend!" She put her hands on her hips broadly.

I was a bit panicked. I didn't know what to do! Ponyboy leaned up on the wall coolly, "And what if we are? Who cares? I mean, you were with James last night doing whatever nasty things you do with him. God, I'm kind of—no, _extremely_ embarrassed to be your boyfriend."

"Hey, that's none of your business! Now, I need to know if you're dating, okay?!" She yelled in his face.

He looked at her, then at me. He smiled, then looked back at Gwen, "We are. And I guess that's none of your business anyway."

My mouth dropped in shock. I knew he was just trying to get rid of her, but even then, I thought that was an opportunity to win him over.

She looked back at me, "Oh is it?"

I raised my eyebrows with sass, "Yeah, your point?"

She rolled her eyes as she focused back on Pony, "Look, when you get over yourself, I'll be waiting for you." She then stomped out of the restaurant with attitude, slamming the door.

That's when it got quiet. Then they called for Pony's sandwich. We went to get it and left, Ponyboy claiming he was gonna save it for later.

On our walk back to the Curtis house, we stopped by the DX to get a coke and of course, see Soda and Steve.

When we got to the DX, Steve was flirting with some girl while fixing her car. And of course, it was a blonde with a mustang.

When he noticed us, he walked over, wiping his hands with a rag and asked "How can I help you?"

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, "You gotta stop tryna show off for your little girlfriends, you know that?"

Steve looked ready to kill him, "Right." He walked back to the blonde as I laughed. We then walked into the small store to find Soda.

We found him talking to Dally as he sat in corner. Dally jumped up, "Jesus, kid. Are you okay? I heard you got jumped last night."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, Dal. Would you guys stop babying Johnny and I?" I leaned up against the wall next to the door.

He smiled at me like he was explaining this to a child, "Don't you get it? You're the baby of this gang. For one, you're the only girl. Plus, you're the pet's little sister, which makes you even more of a pet."

I rolled my eyes again, "Yeah, yeah. I know." I crossed my arms, my attention turned to the wall.

Dally grinned as he walked to the door, "Chill out, kid. You don't need to worry your pretty little head." He turned my cheek so that my attention was on him. He then walked out with a smirk.

"What the hell just happened?" I looked at Soda, then Ponyboy. Their eyes were wide with shock written all over their faces.

Soda scratched his head, "Gee, I actually don't know. That was…weird." Soda turned to Pony, "Do you think something's up?"

Pony shrugged, "Gosh, I don't know. I've seen him do some strange stuff before, but—but I've never seen him do that."

I looked out the window as he climbed into Buck's convertible. Maybe something was up with Dally. Because I didn't know what the hell just happened and nothing prepared me for that. God, just the way he looked at me...

"Soda, what time is it?"

Soda looked at the clock on the wall, "1:34. Why?"

"Shit."

Pony walked up to me, "What's wrong, Dani?"

I stood up straight, "I forgot to take my damn pills last night. I need to find Johnny. He has them."

Soda walked outside, pushing Pony and I with him, "Johnny was scared to death last night, ya know? He slept on the chair in the living room but left when your mom came by."

"My mother came by?!" I practically screamed in his ear.

He walked over to one of the pumps to help a customer as he continued to speak, "Yeah, and boy she was _aaaangrrry_!"

Pony looked at me, noticing the worry in my eyes as I spoke, "What do you mean angry? Like drunk angry? Or just furious like Darry gets?"

Soda took a deep breath, "I think you know what kind…"

"Of course I do." I kicked a rock into a patch of grass.

Ponyboy looked worried, "Are you sure you're still up for going to the Dingo tonight?"

"Yeah," I said without hesitation, "I just need to get home now." I began walking to the hellhole I was forced to call home.

Pony called to me as I went on, "Okay, I guess I'll pick you up around 5:00 at your house?"

I turned around and grinned, "Actually, just meet me at the lot. Same time."

Pony winked playfully, "Alrighty then, slick."

As I turned to face forward, I felt myself bite my lip in victory. This night with Ponyboy was gonna be like a dream come true for me. No matter if he thinks of it as a date type of thing or not, I was going to relax and have no worries.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As I walked in the door of the shit hole, I noticed that the window was open, causing a wave of sunlight to fill the front room. As I walked over to the couch, I noticed there was something on the floor. It looked like a pile of clothes at first, but as I got a closer look, I realized that this 'pile of clothes' was breathing.

"Johnny?" I shook his sore body, "Johnny, are you alright?"

He gasped loudly, "Oh, you're home…"

"Johnny… what happened? Was it mom and dad?" I was kneeling next to him.

"Wh- No. It was my fault. I moved dad's vodka to a different spot and it was—was my fault." He lied there still.

I stroked his head, his long black locks fanning out over his eyebrows, "Can you move?"

"I could try…" He shook as he attempted to stand up. He collapsed, "Nah, man. I can't. I guess they whooped my ass pretty bad, huh?"

I couldn't believe this! I stood up and stomped to the kitchen, where my mother was 'hard at work' doing the dishes.

"Mother? What happened to Johnny?" I crossed my arms as I stood a full car length behind her, prepared for anything she'd try to pull.

She just kept doing the dishes silently. _Soap, rag, rinse, repeat._

"Moth—" I grabbed her shoulders and angrily turned her around to face me, "Your son, my brother, is laying on the floor with a sore everything! What happened goddammit?!"

She shook loose and raised her palm above my head. I winced as she slapped me a good one across the face. I began to sob as I walked over to the phone and dialed Keith's number.

He was over at the drop of a hat. He was pretty damn protective of Johnny, not like Dally, but protective. I would've called Dal, except he's been acting weird lately. I didn't want to make things much worse.

He burst through the door, "Where's the kid?"

I pointed to Johnny, still lying almost lifelessly on the floor. Two Bit rushed to his side, "What's going on, Johnnycake?" Johnny was silent except for his breathing. He was gasping pretty loudly.

"Which of your parents did this?" He looked up at me in anger.

I stuttered, "I-I'm not sure. M-mom hasn't told me." I turned my cheek as I looked at the clock.

Two Bit jumped up, "God, what happened to you? Your cheek is red and puffy." He walked closer.

"Oh. M-mom slapped me."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm ready to kill…" He pulled out his switchblade.

"No, Two Bit!" I lowered his arm with the knife back to his side.

He licked his lips and grinned, "I gotcha didn't I?"

I punched his arm, "Dammit Two Bit. Just help me move Johnny to the bedroom, please."

"Yeah, okay." He chuckled as he grabbed Johnny's arms and I grabbed Johnny's feet.

Johnny was pretty light. I didn't expect for him not to be. Our parents hardly feed us enough to function. Now I guess you see why we go get breakfast with the gang every morning. It made us sound even more like we needed to be babied…

We carried Johnny into the bedroom we shared. We plopped him onto his bed on the right side of the room. He gasped loudly as he hit the mattress.

"Don't worry Johnny, just rest. We'll get your parents later…"

I shouted at him, "Two Bit!"

He pulled a beer out of his leather jacket pocket, "I got you again, didn't I?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Jeez, Two Bit, have you ever considered getting a job?"

"Funny. I get the same thing from my mother and Darry. What do you think? Me getting a job." He took a swig of his beer as he thought.

I put my hand over my forehead sheepishly. I began to shake my head. I stopped when I realized, I hadn't taken my pills yet.

"Johnny, do you still have my pills?" I sat next to him on his bed.

He slowly flipped onto his back to face me, "N-no, they're at Buck's."

"Why are they at Buck's?!" I lowered my head to meet his.

He swallowed, "I went to check for you at Buck's to see if you were with Dally, but you clearly weren't. He said he'd watch for you and he'd give you them if he saw you."

"Really? So they're at Bucks. That's like…far. Shit." I snickered.

Two Bit grabbed my arm, "Do you need a ride? I was just headed that way myself for Buck's party."

I stood up, "I'd like a ride. But Johnny—"

Johnny gasped, "Oh I'll be fine. You gotta go get your pills."

"Are you su—"

"Yes, now go." He uttered loudly.

I kissed Johnny's cheek with a smile, "Thanks, Johnnycakes." I looked to Two Bit, "Okay, let's go." We walked out of the room and shut the door on the way out.

When I hopped into Two Bit's car, I noticed how many beer bottle were strewn across the backseat.

"Jeez, man. How many beers do you consume every day?" I shook my head.

He shrugged, "Too many to count, kiddo." He chortled with high enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes as he pulled off.

It was quiet for a minute as we rolled down the street.

"So, I hear you have a thing for Ponyboy." Two Bit said as he continued to drive casually.

I practically jumped into the corner of the seat, "Ohhh my God! Does everyone _know_?! I mean it feels like I can't talk to one person that doesn't know." I chattered with irritation.

He put his right hand out the window as he controlled the steering wheel with the other, "God, Dani, you have a temper. How can we not know when you get upset all the time like this. You ask about him, you talk about him, you look at him like you just…want to be in his arms, ya know?"

I laid back in my seat, resting my head on the top, "Well Jesus, you guys act like it's the most adorable thing you've ever seen. You guys baby me and I'm sick of it!" I hit the side of the door.

"Hey, you break that, you pay for it." He looked at me, occasionally glancing back at the road, "Dani, you know that the gang loves you to hell and back. And you know that Johnny, even if he is a nervous wreck, would somehow gather up the courage to kill us if you aren't taken care of."

I sat up and glared at him, "You see what I mean? Even when you try to make Johnny sound tough, you end up making him sound like a wimp. I'm really sick of it!"

He stopped at a stop sign, "Girly, you need to face the reality that you'll always be like our baby sister. And to Ponyboy, you are just a good best friend. I mean, he talks more about you than anyone else I know."

"He does?" My heart skipped a beat.

He rolled his eyes, " _But_ ," he snickered, "as more of a best friend, you see."

I grumbled, "Yeah, I know. I keep getting reminded of it all the time."

Two Bit parked the car next to a red stingray, "We're here, kiddo." He took the keys out of the ignition.

We hopped out, "Thanks, Two Bit."

He grinned, "No problem, kid." He walked to the door and knocked on it. I followed, hoping that Buck would open the door quickly.

We stood there for a minute as the sun beat down on our backs. The door suddenly opened, and the boy behind it was no one other than 15 year old James Merrill, Buck's kid brother.

"What do y'all want?" He eyed me with disgust.

Two Bit put one of his hands in his pockets as he responded, "I'm here for the party and Dani's here for her pills."

James rolled his blue eyes as he opened the second door and pointed in, "C'mon in." We listened and walked in. Immediately, I noticed a bunch of girls were sitting on the couch, drinking.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed how dim the light was in there. I started to roam around looking for my pill bottle. I must've looked around for a good ten minutes as I slipped through the crowd of drunkards, trying just to find these damn things. I then had the dumb idea to ask someone if they'd seen them.

"Excuse me sir," I tapped some cowboy dude on the shoulder, "have you seen a bottle of pills anywhere?"

He looked shit faced as he responded, "Why baby girl?" He chuckled, "Yeah, I've seen some pills."

I crossed my arms as he cackled uncontrollably, "Uhm, where?" No response, just snorting and cackles.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It had a firm grip and was surprisingly noticeable to have had rings on the fingers of whoever it belonged to.

I turned around as I realized who it must've been.

"What're you doing kid?! You tryna get yourself killed?!" Dally grabbed my shirt and dragged me upstairs. He brought me into a small space with a bed and a chest of drawers with a window just to give it a homy touch.

I sat down on the bed, "Johnny told me he left my pills here last night."

Dally was half naked as he searched through a drawer of shirts, "Here," he pulled out a capsule and passed it to me. He then grabbed a button up and slipped it on over his skinny, yet built, chest.

I seized the capsule from him and opened it to find my pills, except there were only 3 left.

"Dally!" I stood up in alarm, "Did you take some of my pills?!"

He looked at me like I was a nut, "What? No. Johnny'd kill me if I did." He buttoned up his shirt as he glanced over at me, "Why? What's the matter?"

"Last time I checked, there were 12 pills. And now there's only 3!" I grabbed one and closed the bottle.

Just as I was about to pop it in my mouth, Dally shouted at me, "Wait! Don't take that!" He grabbed it from me.

"Why? It is mine, isn't it?" I looked at the bottle. _Oops_ , I thought. The bottle read **WINSTON, DALLAS / PROZAK / TAKE BY MOUTH ONCE A DAY AT 9:00 PM**.

He then snatched the bottle from me, "No, it's not. It's mine. Here's yours," he handed me a bottle with my name on it.

"Why do you keep it in there?" I asked as I picked out a pill.

He sighed as he closed the drawer, "'Cause I need to make sure that none of Buck's friends come in here and take 'em."

I sat back down, "But why would they—" I looked away in embarrassment, realizing what a dumb question it was. I felt Dally's eyes branded on me. He must've thought I was an idiot.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

I swallowed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kinda tired of you guys being so damn protective. And I know why you are. It's because I ask stupid questions like that! I mean, everybody knows the answer to that question. All I do is act like a kid and yet I'm wondering why I'm being treated like one."

Dally hit my arm, then pointed to my eyes with his finger, "Hey, you stop that! You know we love you, kid. You and Johnny are the only things meaningful in _my_ life. I wish that you'd just see that."

I laid back on the bed, my legs still dangling over the edge, "I do see that, Dal. I do. It's just I don't want to be known as the pet of the gang forever. I don't wanna always be the good little girl people make me out to be!"

Dally planted himself on the bed, "Oh yeah right. And what do you wanna be, huh? A bad girl?"

I rolled my eyes, "Clearly you don't get it. I mean, you've always been the tough guy of the gang. Nobody really has to worry for you. Me on the other hand, I'm the youngest. They see me as an opportunity to babysit when they get the chance! And Johnny, well, Johnny's always seen as the wimpy, whiney, lost puppy in the crowd. And that I'm even more sick of!" I rolled over on my side, facing the window. I felt Dal's eyes on the back of my head now.

"Danielle, you know how much you mean to us, right?" He asked. When I didn't respond, he scooted closer, "Dani, you mean the world to me… You know that, right?" I still just stayed silent. He leaned in closer and put his fingers on my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You mean," he paused, "everything to me."

My couldn't move. I was paralyzed in shock. Dally has shown that he cared before, but I was just confused at that point.

"Dally? Why are you really so nice to me? You act so mean to other girls… or at least you harass other girls." I sat up, pulling his hand away.

He sat up too, looking into my eyes, "You know you aren't like other girls. I don't know those girls. You know that things can be complicated with me as it is."

"And what is so complicated about being nice?" I glared at him.

He laid back down, "God, you act like you don't know me at all! Look, being nice is hard for me to do. Most people assume I'm never nice, so I just take it for granted. I mean, it's not that I don't wanna be that guy—you know the one that can always be there and pay for stuff and make the girl look and feel good about herself. I just can't." He hit his fist down on the bed as he laid there.

I can't believe how bad I felt. Did Dallas Winston have a soft spot?

I relaxed myself and leaned back onto the mattress next to Dally, resting my head on his arm, "You aren't a bad guy Dally. It's a shame that that's how you see yourself. Maybe you aren't _that_ guy… but you are a good guy. And whatever girl can't see that is blind and stupid."

That's when Dally all of a sudden flopped over to face me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I had no idea what was going on…but I think I liked it. Dally kissed my forehead. I smiled as I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I then fell into the trance of sleep in the comfort of his warm embrace.

When I aroused myself later on that day, it was dark outside. Dally was gone but the door lie open a crack. I stretched in relief, as I hadn't gotten sleep like that in forever. I stood up and collected my jacket, which was folded up and placed on the chest of drawers in the corner closest to the door.

I opened the door and was immediately greeted by James.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

I leaned up against the doorway, "I fell asleep. What time is it, man?"

He glared at me, "You fell asleep? In Dallas's room? Whatever, it's 5:45." He said looking down at his watch.

I sighed, "Dammit. Is there any way you could drive me to the vacant lot?"

He rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not allowed to drive without Buck, law says so. Anyway, why would I help you? You ain't nothing special to me."

I stood up straight, "Guy, man, you gotta help! I'm late to hang out with—someone…"

He smirked, "Dang, must suck to be you!" He continued down the hallway.

"James! Get back here!"

He turned around, "Uh, what?!"

"Please, James. I'm begging you! At least get me to the Dingo…"

He leaned his head back and cursed under his breath. He finally gave in, "Fine. But it's gonna cost you, yeah?"

I nodded, "Whatever, dude. Just get me to the lot."

He sighed annoyedly, "Fine, let's go." He gestured, pointing downstairs.

After we got into his car, he locked the doors in a rush. He started the car and pulled off onto the dirt road toward the vacant lot. He floored it down the road as we rushed through the empty streets, being the only car in sight.

He slammed on the breaks as we pulled up to the corner of the street where the lot was. As I tried to open the door, he grabbed my arm in a fuss. "Wait a minute! That'll be $10."

"I don't have $10 to give you! I'll pay you next week, okay?" I struggled to get away.

He tightened his grip, "I want it now."

I glared at him, "I don't have it, dammit!" I looked out the window in worry.

"Well, if you don't have any money, I'm gonna need something…" He stroked my leg, making me very uncomfortable.

I slapped his hand away, startling him, "No way. Just let me out and I'll get you a pack of cigarettes later on." I put my fist on my cheek as I leaned on the door.

"No, just give me an article of clothing or something." He hit the steering wheel impatiently.

I slapped him, which I rarely do unless someone really irks me, "Listen, perve, you'll let me out now, or I'll get my older brother on you!"

He scoffed, "Oh yeah right! Get that twig to fight your battles for you."

My jaw started to hurt it dropped so low. I jumped in his face, "Johnny is not a wimp, you little—" He cut me off as he leaned in and kissed me intently. I pushed him off, forcing his head to the back of his seat.

"What in the actual _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" I began to kick the door.

"God, don't break my car!" He grabbed my hair and tugged on it.

I had no idea what I was thinking when I did what I did next… I popped him in the jaw. He fell back almost instantly. I was fed up, though. I hopped across his chest and unlocked the car doors.

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, "How's that for breaking it, you asshole!" I turned around and began to run toward the fire pit. "Pony?" I looked around, "Ponyboy, are you still here?" No response. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone sitting behind a tree. I ran to see if it was Ponyboy and it was. He sat there with a look of hurt and disappointment struck upon his face. "Pony, are you alright?" I reached out to touch his arm.

He looked up at me and jumped as if I startled him. He began to bawl as I crouched down next to him, "I saw something. Something awful!" He coughed as he wiped his tears with his sleeves, "I can't believe what I saw…" He shut his eyes real tight.

"Pony. What did you see?" I caressed his cheek gently. He stopped and looked at me with his irresistibly calming greenish grey eyes that made me want him even more.

"You are so…" he leaned in and fondled my cheek softly. I lost all of my focus as he brought his face to where our foreheads were touching and we met directly eye to eye.

When I came back to reality, I pulled away and just held his hands in mine, "Wh-what happened, Pony? Was it Darry?"

He sat up and closed his eyes, "It wasn't Darry. It was Soda."

"What!?" Jumped up in shock.

Pony stood next to me, "He got arrested."

"What for?!"

Pony grabbed my hand, "For getting into a fight…"

I felt my head lower in confusion, "With who?"

Pony hesitated, "Why does it matter?" He looked away.

"Because," I paused, "it just does."

Pony rolled his eyes, then sighed, "Dally." My eyes widened as soon as I processed what he just said.

"Dally? As in _our_ Dally? Dally Winston Dally?" I shook my head in disbelief.

He looked at me in a concerned way, "Why are you so shocked it was Dally? He's known to do this kind of thing. But not Soda…" He inspected my hand as if he was waiting for me to respond.

I scowled, "Because I was with—because… Now what was the reason that Soda got into a fight with him at all? Yeah, it's unlike Soda to fight like that, but that means they must've been talking about _something_ to make him angry enough to fight."

Pony leaned up against the tree, "I was there. Dally was talking to Steve about some girl when Soda and I walked up to him. Soda asked who he was talking about and Dally got all defensive about it and wouldn't tell us. He wouldn't even tell us her name because 'she would be mad' if he did or some shit." Pony grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him, "Steve asked too, so I guess he didn't tell him either. At some point, Soda thought that Dally was going out with Sylvia again. He said he wasn't. Soda then started to ask more narrowing questions like 'Is she cute?' and 'Does she have blue eyes?'. It got to where he started to accuse Dally of trying to get with Sandy…"

"Sandy? But I thought that Soda broke it off with Sandy?" I asked in confusion.

He raised his eyebrows, "I did too, but I guess they got back together? I dunno. Anyways, that's how it started. When Dally kept dodging his questions about it, Soda began to get angry. He threw the first punch, then Dally started in on it. Steve immediately drove me home to get Darry. When we got back, the cops were there and Soda and Dally were in cuffs."

I hugged him as I noticed he had tears running down his cheek again, "It's okay, Ponyboy." I began to stroke his hair, my finger nails painted a dark red. "Ponyboy," I giggled a bit, "I'm guessing that Sodapop's never been to jail before?" I could hear him chuckle a bit from behind my head.

"No. He's too much of a goodie two shoes." He hugged me tighter.

I liked this moment. I never wanted this amazing feeling of comfort to end. His arms around me… It just felt so good, so _right_!

Pony then broke away and grabbed my hand, "You still up for going to the Dingo tonight?"

"Wait. Please," I sighed nervously, "can we… maybe do that again?" He smiled as he bundled me back in his arms again.

He sighed, "I know we are only fake dating and all," he gently pressed my head down to rest on his shoulder, "but I really like the way this feels."

I felt a grin grow wider on my face as I replied, "Me too."

~A message from teh author~

Ello frands :) I really want to know what you guys think. I only have a few followers, but I'd like to at least know your thoughts. If you have any suggestions or anything to make it to your liking, I would love to hear them. If you'd like me to use your name for a new character or something... if you'd like me to use a specific word because- well I don't even know why xD please lemme know and I'll see what I can do. -Your frand NoelTheUnicornCurtis :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE DINGO…_

Pony and I sat in a booth in the back of the Dingo. It was surprisingly dark in the back. A waitress came to take our order of drinks and we both just got Cokes. We had barely made actual conversation since we left the lot. Mostly just glancing and giggling, like from earlier that day.

When the waitress came back with our Cokes, we actually began to talk. It was casual…I think so at least.

"So, what happened to Johnny? I haven't seen him all day." Pony asked as he took a sip of his drink.

I sighed, "Oh dear. Well, I came home to see him lying on the floor, practically dead. I had to call Two Bit over to help me move him to his bed. My parents sure did whoop him hard…"

He leaned back as he looked at me with concern, "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He tilted his head as I looked up at him.

"What?"

He leaned in, "They didn't hurt you, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wish… My mom—she slapped me. Right here," I pointed to my cheek.

He squinted his eyes, "Oh, it's still a bit red."

"Really?" I touched my cheek.

He leaned in closer, "Yeah," he slightly brushed his fingertips along my face, "right there."

I felt my cheeks turn red. I took a huge gulp of my soda to calm down, "So, what's the deal with Dally and Soda? Is Darry gonna bail them out?"

Pony leaned back as he picked at his jacket, "He said he's gonna bail Soda out tomorrow, but he can't get Dally out."

"You mean Dally is just stuck? Shit, man." I crossed my arms as I pouted, leaning back in the seat.

Pony sat up, "Yeah and I really wish we could, but we just can't afford it." He shook his head.

I glanced up and down from the table as I stuttered, "H-how much is it to bail D-Dal out?"

He looked up at me, "1200, why?"

I felt my mouth drop open as I picked at my nail, "$1200?! You can't be serious…" He nodded as he took another sip of his Coke.

"I am. Soda's was only $100 since he works there and all." He rolled his eyes as he stared at his converse sneakers. "Man, Darry was also kinda pissed at Dally about fighting with Soda at all. I know he was just defending himself… for once, he wasn't the one to throw the first punch." Pony put his head down. He looked how I felt—awful.

I stared at the floor nervously, "Um, Pony?"

"Yeah, Dani?"

I looked him in the eyes as I asked, "If I did something to get Dally out—something that might get me into trouble, would you lie for me?"

He shrugged, "Depends. What is it?"

I glanced around to make sure nobody was listening, "Do you wanna go smoke a cigarette outside? I don't wanna risk anyone hearing this…" He nodded and seized my hand, pulling me out of the booth.

As we stepped outside, there was an entire crowd of kids smoking next to the cars. I tugged at Pony's arm and dragged him around the corner before lighting a cigarette.

"So, what is it?" He leaned up against the building behind us.

I looked around again before finally speaking, "First I need to know, how long would Dally have to stay in jail for that charge?"

Pony shrugged, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, they said it would be a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?! That's outrageous!" I shouted as I exhaled the smoke. Pony nodded slowly.

We just stood there in silence, smoking our cancer sticks. I knew that we smoked a lot, but it's what we did. Normally we smoked more than a pack a day if you want me to be honest. I knew Pony'd be cut from track if he continued to smoke, so I tried to narrow it down myself.

I don't know why it was so silent all of a sudden, and it honestly scared me. Pony then asked, "What were you thinking about doing to bust Dally out?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Maybe now isn't the right ti—" Pony grabbed my wrist and rubbed his thumb on it.

"It is. Don't be so nervous. Just tell me, Dani."

I don't know why he could always do it! Why he could always get me to talk even when I didn't feel like it… but he just could.

"Okay. I've been thinking about stealing some of my parents' money to bail him out…" I put my palm to my forehead.

He jumped in front of me as I put my hands over my eyes like a frightened child. He grabbed my shoulders, "Why would you do that? Dal isn't even worth it if they find out and beat you for it. You know that, right?" When I didn't respond, he shook my shoulders gently, "Dani." I still didn't respond. I didn't move my hands away either. He stood there for a minute just silently breathing. "Dani," he chuckled, "what are you doing?" He tried to pry my fingers off my eyes as I just stood there, refusing to take them away.

He then placed his hands on the wall behind me, blocking me from moving anywhere. I could feel my heart throbbing as he leaned in closer, practically breathing in my ear. He then grabbed my waist, startling me out of my skin.

"Pony, what're you…" I felt his warm hands touch my back as he smirked to my liking. I grinned as I completely relaxed my hands to my side.

He looked deep into my black eyes as I stared carelessly into his, "You may be seen as a lost puppy," he wrapped his arms around me, "but you're my lost puppy. No one else can have you," he said playfully as he held me.

I smiled as I put my arms back around him too, "I won't let anyone else take me away from you, Pony." I giggled, as did he.

That moment was better than any moment I'd ever felt before. I wished it never had to end!

 _-ONE WEEK LATER-_

"Oh my God, Dani! Did you kiss him?!" Carla screeched as we walked around the corner of the lonesome street.

I giggled, "We didn't kiss, Carla. We just hugged really tight."

"Uh, why?" She asked with a puzzled attitude, "It's clear that you guys like each other!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "It's not—I'm not sure if he knows I like him or not…" I turned to her and stuck my finger in her face, " _Don't_ comment on that!"

She laughed, "Guy, you gotta stop with this crap. If you know you like him, why don't you just ask him out? Sure it's not usual for girls to ask guys out, but the worst thing he could do is say no, right?"

I sighed with a bothered look on my face, "Yeah. That's the worst thing. Telling my crush, who's in the same gang as I am, who is my brother's best friend, who has a rabid ass ex girlfriend that I like him. What's the worst thing that could happen?!" I punched her arm, "C'mon, get real. As if the gang knowing wasn't humiliating enough, let's just bring the story to the goddamn newspapers, huh?"

She rolled her eyes as she mimicked me, "Blah blah blah…humiliating. Blah blah blah…newspapers. Girl, you know that Pony likes you if he grabbed you like that! Go on and ask him out."

"Do you really think I should?" I scratched my head.

"Yes! It'll be fine. Even if he does reject you, you've always got Dallas."

I jumped back in shock as she finished, "Woah woah woah! Wait a minute. Dallas? Why on Earth would I go out with Dallas? He's a bit old for me, yeah? And he doesn't think of me that way anyways."

She stopped and raised an eyebrow as her straight blonde hair drifted in the breeze, "What are you talking about? He's been all over town talkin' about you like you're his good luck charm or somethin'."

I snickered in disbelief, "What? There's no way he's into me. I'm like his little sister!"

Out of nowhere, she waved past my head like she was calling someone over to us. I turned around hesitantly as she kept waving, "What're you—" I stopped when I realized Dally was walking over to us with Johnny, who was feeling much better than he did a week ago.

I turned around and screamed at her, "What is wrong with you, Carla?!" I pushed her onto the patch of grass next to the sidewalk we were trekking along. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I heard two sets of footsteps approach, one of them being the sound of the boots.

"Hey, ladies. What's hanging?" Dally smirked as he stood there leaned up against a tree.

I just crossed my arms and glared at him as Johnny, who happens to have a huge crush on Carla, gave her a hand off of the ground.

"What d'you want, dip shit?" I felt my nose scrunch up in anger.

He snickered as he lit a weed, "What's wrong with you? Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"God I wish I hadn't bailed you out." I continued to walk down the street alone.

I soon heard the sound of boots following me, getting closer with each individual step. Soon enough I felt a hand grab me by the back of my jacket. I immediately slapped it away, knowing it was Dally. I sped up in desperate steps to have him away from me.

He then screamed at me, "C'mon, Dani. What's wrong? What's your problem?!" I felt his gaze on me from 15 feet away.

I turned around abruptly and hollered at him, " _You_ are my problem! Now leave me alone or Johnny'll kick your ass!" I continued to walk away.

He chuckled grimly, "Oh sure he will." I stopped again. I turned around and angrily flipped him off.

"He will!"

Dally walked closer, "And what _will_ he do? Just because I wanted to talk to you? Jesus Christ, I don't even know what I did to piss you off."

"Oh really?" I asked as I watched my shadow follow everything I did under the orange colored sunset.

He slowly stepped closer with a tough attitude, "Really."

"Carla told me, ya know? About how you've been going to the moon and back talking about me. What the hell am I supposed to think?! You're probably telling lies about me for all I know." I turned around and continued to walk.

I heard his boots hitting the concrete rapidly as he caught up to me, "Why would I do that? I'm not telling lies about you. I just—I've never met a girl like you before…" He closed his eyes, "Pretty, smart, strong for her age…" He looked away in irritation, "Ah, I can't believe I'm telling you this after so long."

"What _are_ you telling me? 'Cause what I'm hearing is something I'm not understanding of." I crossed my arms awkwardly.

A moment of silence filled the air as he just stood there and looked deep into my eyes. He put his hand upon my cheek like Pony did.

I jumped back in alarm, "What are you trying to tell me, Dal?" He didn't respond, he just kept looking into my eyes with a cold, desperate expression.

"What is it you are trying to tell me?!" I screamed at him as he was frightening me. The way he looked at me… I wanted him to stop! I couldn't take it anymore!

I pushed him away and sprinted up the hill with no second thoughts. I never wanted to see him again if that meant he wouldn't bother me. As I approached Johnny and Carla, Johnny took notice of my tears and stopped me.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" He grabbed my arm, his hands cold to the bone.

I sniffled, "I'm fine, Johnnycake. Can we just go? Please…" He didn't respond as he looked at me with worry.

Carla then stepped up, "Dani, what happened? Are you al—"

"No!" I shouted in her face, "Thanks to you, I'm crying! Thanks to you, Dally came over before I could cool off! Thanks to you—" Johnny shook me by the arm.

"Shut up, Dani. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist tightly and yanked me up the street and to the park. When I turned around, I was shocked to see Carla with an expression of hurt written upon her face. I saw her slowly walk back down the hill in the opposite direction of where we were headed.

When we got to the park, it was almost dark. We sat on the swings as Johnny had disappointment stressed deeply into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dani? You acted like a complete jerk to Carla…"

I rolled my eyes as I swayed in the swing, "Don't tell me that I'm the jerk. She was the one who called you guys over to us! I really didn't need that after what she told me." I retied my shoelace.

Johnny looked baffled, "What did she tell you? What even happened on the bottom of the hill when you went down there with Dal?" He dusted off his jeans as they had a speckle of dirt on them.

I took a deep breath and explained, "She told me that he's talking about me all over town. That he's been doing it for a while actually. And at the bottom of the hill, Dally acted weird again. He acted almost as if…almost as if he liked me." I looked Johnny in his black eyes, his bangs spread over his eyelashes like something you'd see in a painting. I shot him a look of fright and worry and confusion. I still didn't know what to think about Dally's interaction with me earlier.

Johnny swallowed as he put his hands on the back of his head almost as if he was scared, "If I tell you something, you promise you won't tell the gang? E-especially Dally…"

"Oh my God, Johnny," I jumped off of the swing and on my knees directly in front of him, "What is it?"

He looked around nervously, I guess to make sure nobody was listening. He inhaled real heavily, "I think that maybe Dally… I don't know," he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes, "I think that he does like you for more than a friend or a sister type. And actually," he gasped for a breath of air, "he told me he feels something for you, Dani."

My eyes widened as I stepped back, letting Johnny's hand fall to his side. I felt worse than ever. Dallas Winston liked me? Why? What was so interesting about me?

I hugged myself as I stood there in shock, "Dally likes me? You've got to be kiddin' me or something." I looked at him, expecting for him to add to that thought.

His black eyes reminded me of Grandma Cade… They were like beauty in a case, the case being the shine they both shared in their eyes. Every time I would look into Johnny's eyes, I would see her. Her dark skin, slightly wrinkled and her hair, dark brown, almost black like mine. Her smile warmed hearts like the colors of the sunset reached my senses. Everything about her was bright and graceful.

He stared straight into my eyes with those eyes as he simply responded, "I'm not, Dani. Dally even s-said he l-l…" He turned away in embarrassment.

"Johnny, tell me what Dally said." I stepped closer.

He looked back at me in worry, "He…he told me he thinks he's in l-love with you, Dani…" Tears began to run down his face.

I started to hyperventilate, "Johnny, no. No, he wouldn't of said that. Maybe he didn't mean it."

"He meant it, okay? He never says anything he doesn't mean. You know that of all people." Johnny stood up and began walking toward the Curtis house.

"Johnny, wait!" I screamed. Johnny spun around with his hands in his pockets. I stood there awkwardly, "Why are you upset that he's into me anyway?"

Johnny grinned through his tears as he walked back over, "Because, Dani," he wiped his face with his sleeve, "you're my little sister and I love you. I don't want to see your heart get broke by one of my best buddies, either. Dallas is known for being real handsy with women as it is. I can't imagine what he'd be doing with my kid sister who's 3 years younger than he is."

I tilted my head in shock, "Handsy, huh? And you don't want my heart broke by one of the guys? I'm afraid it's a little too late for that since Ponyboy was with that crazy bat, Gwendolyn."

Johnny laughed as he put his arm over my shoulder. We continued walking to the Curtis house for the next couple of minutes.

When we got to the Curtis house, the door was wide open as usual and Steve's car was parked by the sidewalk…as usual.

As we walked into the front room, I noticed Gwendolyn was sitting on the couch, conversating with Ponyboy. She jumped up with enthusiasm when she noticed we were there.

"Hey, Dani. And uh—whatever your name is." He gestured to Johnny.

I responded by giving her a look of disgust. I walked over to Ponyboy, who appeared to be extremely uncomfortable by her presence, "I hate to ask, but what is she doing here?" I pouted with frustration.

He had his fist propped up against his forehead, "I dunno, why don't you ask her?"

I rolled my eyes in even more frustration as I turned to Gwen, who was now sitting by the television, "What are you doing here, Gwendolyn?"

She laughed like a maniac as she continued to watch Mickey Mouse, dodging my question. I stomped in front of her and flipped the switch to the TV. "Uhm, hello?" I clapped once in her face, pissing her off.

She jumped up, looking determined to fight me or something, "What do _you_ want?!"

"Wow, I guess you're just plain stupid, cause it seems to be that you don't understand that you aren't wanted here for many, many, many… many, many reasons." I looked at her with frank eyes.

She pushed me, "Look, I'll tell him about your little crush on him if you don't just leave him alone!" She whisper yelled into my ear.

I jumped at her, "Go ahead. Tell him _another_ thing he knows already! I am his girlfriend, ya know…"

She snickered as she glanced at Pony. I noticed he was now off the couch and standing up with shock written all over his face. She looked back at me a she pointed to him, "You guys aren't dating. I know you aren't."

Pony and I looked at each other in disbelief. I looked back to her, "Oh? And how do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because James told me he spotted you in the back of the Dingo. You guys didn't makeout. You didn't have sex. Good golly, you didn't even kiss! Obviously hugging isn't in for teenaged dating, so I'm convinced you two aren't together."

Johnny stepped up behind her, "Now wait a damn second, Gw—"

"Shut it, loser." Gwen shoved him back into the wall, making him fall to the floor. That. Pissed. Me. Off.

I grabbed her hair and yanked at it intensely, not thinking twice about what I was doing. I pulled and pulled, dragging her all the way into the kitchen. Pony went to help Johnny up as I smashed Gwen's head into the fridge. I then shoved her to the ground, making her wail like a baby.

She cried and cried and cried as I dragged her by the arm out the front door, "If you dare to do another dumb thing like that to Johnny, I won't even stop to think before kicking your goddamn skull in! Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind!" I pushed her off the porch and onto the walkway. She screamed loudly as she rushed down the street in tears.

When I walked back in, Ponyboy was rushing to Johnny's side with a wet rag as he had a gash on his forehead from hitting the coffee table on the way down. Blood was dripping down the side of his face like nobody's business. The odd thing was, he wasn't even crying the whole time. He just sat there, emotionless.

"Doesn't it hurt, Johnnycake?" Pony asked as he handed Johnny the rag.

Johnny just pushed the rag up against his head, "A little." He went silent as he stood up and motioned toward the couch.

"She didn't hurt you too bad, right?" I put my hands together as I sat down on the couch next to him.

Johnny chuckled, "Hell, she ain't done nothing. Nothing compared to home." He twitched a bit as he pressed it harder up to his head.

Pony stepped closer, "It looks… pretty bad, Johnny. I, uh, don't want you to have to go home with that." He smiled as he sat in the chair across from the couch, "Do you guys," he looked away cutely, "wanna stay over tonight?" He raised an eyebrow at me in specific as if it was up to me.

"I-I don't know, Pony…" I turned to face Johnny with a face of question, "What do you think, Johnny?"

Johnny shut his eyes tightly as I could tell he was giggling in his head, "Yeah. We can." He grinned like an oblivious idiot as he shifted his glance back and forth from Pony to me.

"Okay that's enough, Johnny." I stopped him abruptly. I stood up and grabbed Ponyboy's arm. I dragged him into the kitchen for a little bit of privacy, or at least, what I could get out of it considering Johnny was probably eavesdropping as we spoke.

Pony leaned back onto the counter sheepishly, "So, if you're staying the night," he chuckled sweetly, "I guess you can stay in mine and Soda's bed."

"Oh," I looked into his eyes briefly, turning away as soon as he noticed, "Won't he be a little upset about that?" I wriggled around with my fingers.

Ponyboy smirked, "Pissed." He laughed, causing me to burst out too.

As I laughed, I tripped over my completely unnoticed untied shoelace. I was gonna fall to my side when I suddenly felt someone grab me. The warm hands were soft to the touch as they wrapped around my arms and pulled me up. I looked up and saw Ponyboy, his dark brown-almost red hair fallen over his eyes. He looked into my eyes again.

I loved it when he looked into my eyes! I saw bright lights highlighting the starry sky when I looked into his eyes—almost like a painting, but even more beautiful.

He blinked, causing me to regain my focus. He kept holding me up against the counter as he held me tightly.

"If you wanted me to catch you, why didn't you just ask?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "What?! You mean you—"

"Knew? Yeah. I got the idea when you flipped out on Gwen like you did—you know, back at the Dairy Queen last week." He let loose, his hand still wrapped around my wrist.

I felt like I was gonna die right there and then. He knew. He knew. He knew. _He knew_!

"Well, I mean…" I smiled nervously.

Pony held his hand out to me, "That's how you feel, right?"

I stood there silently thinking. I felt a tear forming in my eye as I sighed, "Pony, you know that—" I was cut off by a sudden feeling of warmth upon my lips. _Oh. My. God._ I just stood there relaxed as I detected a hand on my waist. Then another. _Oh. My. God!_

Right as I was starting to enjoy this, I heard a voice coming from the doorway…

"Oh, you kids!"

My eyes widened as I recognized that voice. I was greeted by Pony's wide open eyes, too. We were too close to grinning to continue our little make out.

"Darry. Hey, man." Pony scratched the back of his neck tensely.

Darry shoved his hand in between our chests, causing us to depart. He reached into the icebox with a grin planted on his face. He began to laugh hysterically as we just watched awkwardly.

"What's so funny?" I grinned evilly, "Dar-Bear."

He pulled out a water bottle, "Y'all are what's so funny. Oh and, what was it that I said about calling me that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, Superdope." I chuckled, as did Ponyboy.

Pony's eyes told me what we needed to do next. We needed to run.

We dashed off into the room, hearing loud steps behind us every second before reaching the door. They stopped when we slammed it shut behind us.

Pony laughed as he leaned up against the door, "I guess Darry still hates when people call him that." I chuckled a bit as I was leaned up against the wall adjacent to the door. It got silent for a second. Pony stared me up and down a couple of times.

"What're you doing? What're you looking at, perve?!" I screamed at him jokingly.

He smirked, "You. Those cute legs of yours." He leaned in closer.

What I did next, I couldn't even control…

I grabbed him by the neck and just pushed up against him as I passionately kissed his warm, sugary lips. I noticed he had his hands on me. One, going up my t-shirt, the other making it's way up the back of my leg.

It's not that I could help this or anything… I mean, I could've stopped him at any moment, but why the hell would I do that when for once… I didn't feel like a little girl. Nobody was telling me what to do. Nobody was telling me that I was too young or too weak. I could feel relaxed when I was with Ponyboy.

He backed up with a grin on his face. I tilted my head, "Is something wrong?" I put one of my hands in my pockets as he slowly back toward the door.

He snickered a bit as he reached for the door handle. He locked the door, his gaze still on me. He leaned up on the door coolly, "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all, Dani." I beamed at him as I tip-toed closer.

He met me at the corner closest to the door. He started to slip off my jean jacket as I stood in front of him staring at him with adoring eyes. He pulled me close and started to kiss me again. Oh and the way he kissed… I felt like fireworks were going off! I felt like everything—all of the hatred put toward me by my parents, was going away. I knew I liked Ponyboy, but I knew I felt something more than just liking him then.

We slowly made our way over to the bed as we continued to make out. We sat on the edge of the bed. I had no idea what I was doing, really. But I knew it was something crazy! I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it off. When he realized, he chuckled and pulled it off himself. When he pulled it off, it revealed his flawless chest. For a fourteen-year-old, he was pretty muscular. He had perfectly curved arms and a flat, yet fairly strong looking stomach.

He gently pressed me down onto the mattress, laying my entire body flat. He climbed on top of me with a smile on his face. He was sitting baseball player style across my hips as he leaned in to kiss me. I felt his brawny chest press up against my hands as he slowly made his way from my lips down to my neck. I let out a quiet moan of pleasure, to which he stopped and grinned at me.

I forced him off just to jump on top of his chest. I viciously forced my lips onto his. He didn't seem to have a problem with it; in fact, he actually seemed to like it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned in to kiss him again. We must've kissed for a full couple of minutes before there was a knock on the door…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Pony and I stopped our little make out session and stared at the door. We stared at the door for a good ten seconds before continuing to lock lips. Pony grabbed my waist as he forced his tongue down my throat. I truly didn't mind how sexual this act really was. As long as it was Ponyboy doing it to me.

We continued for another couple of minutes before hearing another knock at the door.

"What is it?!" Pony yelled at the door, me, still on his chest. He was hyperventilating like crazy!

"Oh c'mon dude, it's just me!" Steve chuckled from outside the door, "Say, what're you doing in there? You're panting pretty heavily…"

I hopped off of Ponyboy's chest and tossed him his shirt. He pulled it over his head as he walked to the door. He opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Steve leaned in the doorway, "What's up in here? Why's little Dani in here?" He winked at me as he chortled.

I rolled my eyes. Pony pushed him back, "What d'you want, Steve?"

"Well, lucky for you, Soda's passed out on the sofa. You guys get the bed _all to yourselves_." He grinned like a creep.

I jumped up and shoved him out. He just wouldn't stop laughing! I could hear him continue to laugh as I closed the door.

Pony startled me as he grabbed me by the waist. I gasped, then giggled as he pecked at my cheek. He slipped his shirt back off as he continued toward the bed.

"So, where were we?" He had a smug smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes playfully, " _We_ were just going to bed for the night." I raised my eyebrow, "Do you have anything to add to that, m'boy?" I crossed my arms.

He snickered, "I thought we might make a fort out of sheets tonight." He winked at me with a sparkle in his eye.

I plopped onto the bed, "What do you mean?" I stared at the ceiling in curiosity.

"Well, I dunno… I thought it was a term for sex." He dangled his head above mine where I could see into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Sex, Pony?" My heart dropped. I had never actually had sex before… Had he? Was he really going to try to take advantage of me like that? _I don't know!_ My head was racing like crazy.

He grinned, "Yeah. I mean, if you feel like it's time for that—"

"Ponyboy! We are only 14 year olds! What's gonna happen if my friends find out about it? Why are you doing this? Oh my God, what is Johnny gonna think?!" I began to bite my fingernails as I do when I'm nervous.

I could feel Pony's eyes branded on me as I stared at the floor. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Wait, is this your…first time?" I didn't respond. He grabbed onto my chin, forcing me to look at him. "It is, isn't it?"

I could see in his eyes that he knew it was. I shoved his hand away, "Yeah, it is. What're you gonna do now? Make fun of me?" I crossed my arms as I sat there silently.

He got off the bed and kneeled down in front of me, "No way. I just—I would've assumed that such a pretty girl like you would've ya know… had guys all over you." I felt myself blushing. A strand of my hair then fell over my eyes. Pony noticed and pushed my dark hair out of my black eyes. We then just sat there in silence for a good half a minute, staring into each other's eyes.

Pony then broke the silence, "I won't force you to do something like that if you don't want to. I just want to know if you're willing to when the time comes."

I smiled, "Thanks Ponyboy." I hugged him.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Johnny and I had been walking to Carla's house to pick her up for school. Ponyboy was already on his way to school a few minutes before. We were only about a block away when he started to talk about the previous day.

"What makes you think that Carla will forgive you after the way you treated her yesterday?" Johnny said with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I shrugged, "I don't know. She knows I have anger issues, though. So I highly doubt she won't forgive me…Right?"

Johnny looked at me with disappointment, "Carla might not forgive you for the way you yelled at her yesterday, Dani. From what I understand, she was really hurt. Also, she seemed pretty upset when I saw her walking down the street by the Curtis house."

"C'mon, Johnny, she has to! She's my best friend and I don't wanna lose her…"

Johnny stopped me, "Really, Dani?! It might be a bit late for that! She was only trying to help you, ya know…"

I screamed in his ear, "By trying to hook me up with Dallas!"

"And? She cares about who is in your life. She probably doesn't want Ponyboy to hurt you."

I punched Johnny's arm really hard, "What makes you think Ponyboy's gonna hurt me?!"

He rubbed his arm where I hit him, "What makes you think he _won't_?" We paused.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I gave him a look of anger, "Johnny, he's your best friend…and mine. Do you really think that he'll hurt me?"

"You know what," he asked, "If you're determined to be with him, I ain't gonna stop you. But if he hurts you, don't come and play the victim card on me." He rushed ahead of me and knocked on Carla's door.

We waited for a minute or so before her auntie Vivian opened the door.

"Yes, boy? Can I help you?" She scolded him.

He looked at her nervously, "Is…" He stiffened up a bit, "Is Carla ready for school?"

She stared at him with dismay for a moment before calling Carla down to the door. Carla suddenly rushed out of the house, books in hand.

"Have a great day, my dear." Vivian grinned at Carla. When Johnny turned around to face her, her smile faded into a scowl.

Johnny grabbed Carla's hand and sped onto the sidewalk quietly. He let go of her hand abruptly as they approached the pavement.

Carla didn't look at me as she spoke, "Are you okay, Johnny? You seem kinda jumpy…"

Johnny stared at the ground, occasionally glancing back at Carla, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

It was silent for a moment. I didn't like it. I hated it when it was silent like this. No conversation, no smiles or laughter, and no eye contact.

I looked at Carla with hopeful eyes, "Hey…Are you mad?"

Carla glared at me for a few seconds. She then smiled, "No, of course not." She laughed.

I laughed too, "Thank God! I would've been depressed for weeks if you were."

She smiled, "No way. You know I can't stay mad at you." She put her arm over my shoulder.

Johnny grinned at me. Carla looked at Johnny for a few seconds before he turned away in embarrassment. She looked back at me as if she expected me to explain what's wrong with him.

"Hey, Johnny," I raised my eyebrow at him, "we're gonna go ahead, kay?"

He shrugged as he smiled at Carla. We sprinted the the corner to talk.

When we got there, I whispered to Carla, "So you wanna know why Johnny's so jumpy?"

She giggled, "Yeah… He seems kinda tensed up."

I looked back at Johnny to make sure he was far back enough for me to talk, "H-how do you feel about," I paused as I looked her in the eyes, "Johnny?" I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets.

"What do you mean? Johnny's like my brother in a way." Dammit. She started to look flustered, "…A very…cute brother. Well…hot brother." She looked away as she giggled again.

I felt my eyes pop and my stomach felt sick, "Ew, Carla! That's my brother you're talking about!" We both laughed, "I'm kidding. But do you like him?" I noticed he was gaining on us.

She bit her lip, "I guess so…" She began to stare at him.

" _Just ask him out already_!" I rolled my eyes with attitude.

She laughed, "Maybe I will. But what does this have to do with—" I forced my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh… just go to him." I pointed to Johnny.

She spun back around to look at me, "You okay? You seem to be a bit…" She scowled, "Wait. Have you asked Ponyboy out yet?!"

I lightly pushed her, "Shut up. I'm gonna. Just ask Johnny out. Do it. _Do it_!" I pointed at him, my eyes still looking at Carla.

"Woah woah woah! Calm your tits, Dan-Dan." She put her hands on my shoulders, "Why haven't you asked Ponyboy out?!"

"I'm on it, just ask him first!" I pointed to Johnny for the third time, this time angrily. " _Do it_!" I screamed.

I guess she noticed Johnny was coming way too close because she lowered her head, "You ask Ponyboy first, then I'll ask Johnny." She backed up to where Johnny was. I scrunched my nose at her and stuck out my tongue. Johnny grinned as she shrugged.

I ran the next couple of blocks to school without them. Fuck Carla for that; I mean I love her, but fuck her!

When I opened the door to the building, I was greeted by a bunch of socs, who looked intimidating in my eyes. I started to sneak past them, when they noticed me. They started to sprint after me, chasing me through the hallways and past the lockers. I must've turned ten corners, but each one they were still behind me. That's when I approached the cafeteria… There were dozens of socs inside. I didn't mind that. I zoomed through there with a grin on my face knowing I could outrun them if I tried. I bolted through a crowd of students, mostly greasers though. I stopped when I realized something—my worst nightmare.

Ponyboy was locking lips with Gwendolyn. I almost fell to my knees, that's how bad I felt. He may not have been mine to begin with… but this hurt so bad.

The socs that were chasing me tackled me down to the tiled floor. They pressed my head up against the hard platform as they yanked at my arms. A small crowd of people surrounded me, blocking my view of the horrific sight. It was too late though, my eyes were already glued to that corner. _Shit_ , I thought, _I guess I was stupid to think he'd really love me_.

I shut my eyes as I felt a tear fall, not out of sadness or disappointment, but out of embarrassment. I can't believe he did this to me! I just let them jack me up for what I had to lose if I lost contact with air… Nothing.

Suddenly I heard a muffled voice screaming my name, "Danielle! _Danielle_!"

I just rested my head as the socs started to kick my side. I felt my eyes grow heavy as they began to kick my stomach. _Where are the goddamn teachers for fuck sake?!_ I slightly gasped before losing consciousness.

 _-LATER / WAKING UP-_

"Danielle? Are you okay?" I heard a voice call out. It was muffled, but recognizable.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, being startled to see that I had a black eye, "D-Dally?" I recognized the room as the nurse clinic.

I then heard a female voice, "The boys that pummeled you are being suspended as we speak."

I yawned, "Great. Dally, where are you?" I glanced around in silence.

I then felt a hand touched my forehead. It gently pushed my head back onto the bed. Then Dally walked into view, "Hey, kid. Just rest, will ya?"

I blinked a couple of times, "Wh-what're you doing here?"

He noticeably rolled his eyes, "I dunno, thought I'd shoot up the school. What does it look like? I go to school here, don't I?" He bit his bottom lip as he looked at me.

"Yeah, but don't you like… never attend?" I winced as I felt pain in my head.

He sighed, "I do occasionally, young lady." He chuckled. I grinned at him. He may look mean sometimes, but he has a nice smile.

I looked at my feet, "Where's Johnny?" I looked back at Dal.

Dally looked back at the nurse to make sure she wasn't watching before he pulled out a cigarette, "He's in class. He thought I might be able to take care of ya." He snickered, "It's funny how he trusts me with you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" I half yelled.

He put his hand over my mouth as he leaned in, "Shhh! Do you _want_ her to see me smoking?!"

I swallowed, "But I thought you don't care about getting caught doing stuff like that…" I grinned in question.

He kneeled down next to me, "I don't, man. At least, not normally. But I guess that a little someone keeps me off of my habits, huh?" He winked at me. I giggled as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him…

He threw his stick away, not taking his eyes off me, "So, M'lady, am I still your problem?" He beamed at me.

I sat up slowly and confidently said "No sir, you aren't. And you never were." I gestured toward him, "Am I still one of the gang's pets?"

We both chuckled, "Definitely."

"Jinx!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Dally laughed as he noticed the nurse scorning at my obnoxiousness.

He grinned as he caught his breath, "Wanna hang out this afternoon?" He crossed his arms thoughtfully.

I shut my eyes tiredly, "Duh, Dal. Duh."

He gently petted my back, "Alright, kid. I guess I'll see you then." He then walked out of the room silently.

As he left, I remembered the image of Ponyboy making out with Gwendolyn. Fucking disgusting!

 _-AFTER SCHOOL-_

After the last bell rang, I ran to the junior hallway as fast as I could. I rushed through the crowds of people who were trying to leave the building, surprisingly not bumping into a single one of them. Also surprising, I didn't feel like I was gonna die anymore.

As I opened the door to Mr. Keem's room, (Dally's last period) I noticed Dally was acting like an ass to him, but what's new? He acts like an ass to everyone and gets away with it.

"Hey Dal." I jumped up and slapped a sign hanging from the ceiling, "What's up?"

He started fondling on stuff on Mr. Keem's desk; pictures of his family and such.

"Hey, come check this out, Dani." He pointed as he held a frame.

Me, being respectful to Dally like everyone else, did. I looked at the picture and I was a bit shocked. There was gorgeous lady in a dress, holding a baby in her hands.

Dally snickered, "Who is this _baaaabe_? And what is she doing on your desk, man?" He looked up at Mr. Keem.

Mr. Keem darted over and snatched the frame from Dally, "That's nobody. Get out of my classroom if you're gonna be peeping at private things."

Dally chuckled, "Yeah, whatever," he looked at me, "let's go, Dani." He gently pushed me out with him.

"Who do you think that woman is?" I asked Dally as we walked out the doors of the school.

He looked back at the door, "Gee, I don't have a clue." He put his arm around me.

As we walked down the steps, I noticed Ponyboy was approaching Dally and I with a smile on his face. I was panicking inside. What did he want?!

Right as he was about five feet away, I abruptly grabbed Dally by the collar. He looked confused, yet pleased as I forced my lips onto his. I closed my eyes as I passionately kissed this juvenile delinquent I was proud to call my friend. I was actually a bit surprised by how good of a kisser he really was. His lips were sugary sweet like candy.

I stopped after a couple of moments. I left my palms placed on his chest confidently. I looked at Ponyboy with eyes of hate. Sure, I didn't really hate him, but I wanted to!

He had a look of utter shock written upon his face, "What. The. Hell?!" He yelled in my face.

"Oh, are you upset?" I gritted my teeth at him. I crossed my arms angrily.

He snickered, "Well, what the hell is going on here?! Are you guys—"

"Together? Yes." Dally stared down at him with serious eyes.

Ponyboy glared at me, "How could you do this to me? How could you even…And I mean with _him?!_ "

I pushed him, "Oh, sure, pal! Act like you didn't tangle tongues with _Princess Horniest Of Them All_ over there." I pointed to Gwendolyn across the courtyard.

He looked back, then paused sheepishly, "That's none of your business anyway…"

"Oh my God, Pony. Save the bullshit!" I looked at him with a fiery expression. I then grabbed Dally's arm and pulled him away from Pony.

As we progressed down the street, Dally began to talk.

"So, Dani," he cleared his throat, "what was that back there?"

I glanced at him carelessly, "What do you mean?" I plunged my hand into my pocket.

"You kissed me back there. You did it to get back at Ponyboy?" He lit a cigarette as he walked.

I was startled. I guess I forgot about that since I was so mad about Ponyboy and all.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess so…" I shyly crossed my arms, "But," I gasped as I looked at him, "it was worth it, I think."

He held his cig as he looked at me. He smiled that nice smile of his. He snickered, "You mean you liked it?"

I felt so embarrassed… mostly because it was true. I really enjoyed it.

"W-well, I guess I did." I lowered my head bashfully, hoping he'd just move past the subject.

He took a long drag, "Well, to be fair, I thought it was damn great. You know, for a 14 year old, you sure are a good kisser." He exhaled the smoke as he continued to stare at me. This time, I didn't want his eyes to stop looking at me. I loved his eyes being on me.

I began to blush, "Maybe we should hang out at the lot or something." I giggled, "What d'you think, Dal?"

He nodded yes. He put his weed out and we kept walking. All of a sudden, I felt my head throbbing. I was gonna be okay, but it hurt.

When we reached the lot, it was completely empty. Nobody was hanging around anywhere. We pretty much had it to ourselves for the next couple of hours. We sat under a tree that I named 'Pepsi' after Sodapop.

Dally sat there quietly for a few seconds, "So, you still dig sunsets?"

I chuckled, "You still dig fiery girls?"

"Uhm, yes." He punched my arm.

I leaned back on the tree trying to catch my breath, "Yeah, why? What's up?"

"Guess I'm just wondering." He put his arm around me.

I guffawed a bit, "Oh okay." It got silent for a minute as he started to stroke my arm.

A thought suddenly came to me. He was being nice. He's never nice! Why? I really don't understand what it was he wanted from me. I just had to ask…

"Dally," I turned to him, "you wouldn't…hurt me? Would you?" I carefully picked at the grass.

He jerked up a bit, "What? Why would I hurt you?" He looked very confused and a bit disappointed.

I leaped to my knees, "Oh, God. No, I didn't mean it like that… I mean…" I shut my eyes, "Someone told me to stay clear of you because you might hurt me. But then again, someone told me to stay clear of Ponyboy, too." I opened my eyes to see that Dally had scooted closer to me.

"Why would they tell you to stay away from me?" He folded himself into a weird sitting position as he picked at his boots.

I sighed, "I don't know… I mean I know, but I don't think that you'd treat me like that. Someone told me you were 'handsy' with girls and that if I'm 3 years younger, who knows what you'll…" I sighed as I heard myself speak. "I Don't think of you as the type of guy to hurt me."

He smiled and raised his head up, "It's funny you say that."

"Why?"

He grinned evilly, "Because I'm using you."

"What?!" I sat up straight.

He laughed really hard, "I'm kidding! God, you should've seen your face, man!" He fell over laughing.

"I hate you!" I punched his chest hard.

He gasped as he laughed even more, "Damn. You've got a real temper on ya, huh?"

I glared at him, "Seriously, Dal. Can you not play with me like that? I'm already broken enough as it is." I crossed my arms as I sat there.

"Oh, c'mon." He grabbed my shoulder, "Don't be mad. It's not my fault you're," _don't you dare_ , I thought, "weak."

"That's it, Winston! You're dead!" I jumped on top of him and tried to punch his chest, but he wouldn't let me. He kept blocking them. And he just kept laughing. He pushed my arms into the air, causing my chest to collapse on top of his. He just stared into my eyes as I sat there in shock.

It was at that moment I realized, I really did like him for more than a brother type. I realized that he was actually very attractive. His silky blonde hair layered over his eyes in a way that made you think he could be the sweetest guy in the world and you wouldn't have to change him.

We both sat there in silence for moment before I hopped off and dusted my high waters off. He sat up, "Something wrong, Danielle?" He was panting as he sat up. He looked pretty concerned.

"No. Why would there be something wrong?" I turned the other way to look at the sun slowly set behind the hills. I couldn't take my eyes off of this beauty!

I heard shuffling in the grass behind me. I turned around to see Dally. He grabbed me before I could fall backwards from shock. My heart skipped a beat as his smoke scented breath filled the air.

This felt wrong…and yet so right. I wanted him to be my knight in shining armor. Maybe that's exactly what he was.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He stared into my eyes.

I swallowed, "I don't want to go home."

He chuckled as he kneeled down to my height, "Then where do you wanna go?"

I felt like I was going to die just by looking at him as I responded, "I wanna go wherever you do." I stretched my arms around him and clung onto him like a stubborn child would to their parents.

I felt his warm chest rub up against mine as I felt his arms fold up around me, too. I rested my head on his shoulder.

He suddenly spoke, "I'm staying at Buck's. What's new?" He held my wrists as he looked down at me, "Should we go tell Johnny where you're gonna be? He's probably worried sick about you."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "You're probably right. Let's check at the DX. He likes to visit Soda and Steve a lot."

Dally beamed sweetly, "Of course, kid." He put his arm around me as we began to walk the the DX.

About a block away from the station, Dally started to act weird…

"So, Ponyboy and you, huh?"

I rolled my eyes in discourage, "I don't know anymore, Dal. Last night, he kissed me and then this morning I found him kissing Gwendolyn Davis, his ex… That hurt like hell."

Dally slowed down a bit, "Oh… I'm—I'm sorry about that. Anyway, how were you attacked this morning? I wasn't there for everything."

I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable. I looked away in silence. I felt Dally's eyes on me.

"No way, Dani." He shook his head.

"No way, what?"

He licked his lip, "There is no way that you got distracted by that little shit and his bitch. I refuse to believe that!"

I frowned, "Don't you understand how damn hurt I was by that?!" I felt a tear slither down my cheek, "He was the first boy I ever…" I sighed, "Forget it."

Dally grabbed my jacket, "Wait. What were you gonna say?" He swallowed.

"It's nothing, okay?" I kept walking.

He grabbed my arm, "Wait. What is it? Please just tell me."

I paused, noticing how serious he was. I took a deep breath, "Pony was the first boy I ever loved, okay?" I looked away.

"Hey," he said loudly, "he's not worth it if he's gonna do that to you." He looked up at the sky, "What would you say if I told you that I could take you away? From all of this horrible shit?"

I turned around completely. _He's got me beat_ , I thought as I smiled. I responded, "You know what I'd say? I'd say I was in love with Dallas Winston. Now, how does that make you feel?"

He smiled a big smile. The ones I could no longer resist.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his. He then leveled our noses to each other's, where we made direct eye contact. His brown leather jacket rubbed up against my jean jacket sleeves as he leaned in slowly. I felt like I was gonna collapse as his lips made contact with mine. Oh my God, his lips tasted so bitter sweet…like smoke and Cola. I loved it.

I gently pushed him away with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a puzzled way.

I tried to hide my grin as I replied, "No. Do you want more?" I raised my eyebrow goofily.

He scratched his head, "Yes please." He leaned in close.

I backed up and began to sprint away, "Well, tough guy, you have to catch me first!" I felt a huge smile strike like a jackpot across my face as I ran. I heard him snicker behind me as I felt him gaining on me.

One minute I was running, the next I was being lifted off the ground. I relaxed knowing it was Dallas. I giggled as he stopped on the sidewalk across from the DX. He set me down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "How long?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He looked into my eyes as he responded, "Ever since I laid my eyes on you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow. So when you were…14? 15? You know how illegal that sounds?" I laughed uncontrollably.

He slipped his hands down to my waist, "Does it look like I mind the law, sweetheart?"

I snickered, "Trick question?" He gently grabbed my head and pulled it to his shoulder.

Suddenly, a truck pulled up. Darry's truck. _Shit_ , I thought. "Dally, Dani, what's going on over here?" I backed away from Dal in fear of getting in trouble, "N-nothing's going on here, Darry."

He paused for a minute before grinning, "Okay, kiddo." He then pointed to Dally like he was menacing to him, "You tell me if Dallas is bothering you or something, okay?"

I scowled at him, "Okay?" I asked with attitude. With that, Darry pulled away toward the Curtis house.

"That was…weird." I sighed. Dally nodded with an expressionless face.

"Anyways, let's get to the DX." He gently pushed me forward, him following.

As we approached the gas station, I noticed that someone wearing a hoodie was standing next to Sodapop at the gas pump. Johnny suddenly walked out of the small DX building.

He looked frightened as he mouthed to us, "Run, guys! Run!"

Dally and I looked at each other in question. I sped up to catch up to Johnny. Right as I tried to squeeze through Soda and the hoodie guy, the hoodie guy stopped in my path.

"Hey, I need to get through here…" I tried to gently push him away. He wouldn't move, "What the hell, man?! Let me through," I turned to Sodapop, "Soda! A little help here?!"

He nudged him on the shoulder, "C'mon Pony, Move."

I stepped back in shock, "Pony?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"You're surprised?" He removed his hood.

I looked at him angrily, "A little. Let me through, will ya?"

Dally came closer, "Pony, don't do something stupid, alright?"

Pony grabbed something that was propped up against the pump. It was a bat!

"You stay away from her, Dallas. If I catch you two together again…" He said with his teeth gritted.

Sodapop cut him off, "Ponyboy, c'mon. Leave her be."

I crossed my arms, "And what exactly are you gonna do if you catch me with Dally again, huh? You don't own me. I'm not your girlfriend, alright?!" I raised my voice as I screamed in his face.

Ponyboy grabbed my shoulders, "What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna kick his ass. I'll kill him if it means I can have you by my side. That's how much I want you, Dani."

My heart stopped. That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. But also at the same time…Super goddamn creepy! Want me? _Want me?!_

"Ponyboy, what you did earlier…killed me inside. And maybe I would be happy to be with you if you weren't being so possessive right now! Why does it matter what guys I like? I'm a single goddamn pringle and that's what the hell is up." I pushed him away.

He grabbed my arm as I squeezed by, "Hold it!" I struggled to get away, but his grip…It was so tight on my arm!

Dally lunged at Ponyboy as Johnny came up and yanked at my other arm. I knew Dally didn't want to, but he had to make him let me go… Dally then threw a punch at Pony.

Soda pulled him off of Pony as Pony relieved my arm of his grip.

"So this—this is that girl you were talking about last week? Danielle is that girl?!" Soda stared at him in disbelief.

Dally was silent for a minute before he turned to look at me with his freshly tamed eyes. He smirked attractively.

He didn't need to say anything. I knew what he was gonna say if he did.

I guess Soda couldn't tolerate the silent dead air between us as he playfully punched Dally's arm, "Man, I'm sorry for that whole thing. I really don't know what got into me."

Pony snapped as blood began to gush from his nose, "I do. You should've got 'em while you had the chance. No wonder, though. Who doesn't wanna just clobber him?! Him and his stupid face!"

I gently touched Ponyboy's shoulder, "Stop it, Pony. You're acting like a child. Just calm down, okay?"

"No! And you shouldn't have bailed him out like you did! Your parents' money was worth way more that this piece of garbage!" He pointed at Dally angrily.

Johnny grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ponyboy, "Let's go home, Dani. We need to let him cool off a bit."

I pried his hand away, "No, Johnny. I'm not going home!" I glanced back at Dally before running into his arms.

I saw how vexed Ponyboy looked and I shut my eyes. Dally started to run his fingers through my hair as he held me.

"Can we go back to Buck's?" I asked him with noticeably desperate eyes.

Soda pulled Ponyboy from the pump and into the small DX building.

Johnny approached us timidly, "So you want to stay with Dally at Buck's tonight?" He kicked at the small pebbles on the ground.

I was too scared to answer for myself, fearing that he would be disapproving of the idea. Johnny loved me and I know that, that's why he says no to some things like that. He doesn't want me to get hurt or anything like that.

Dally replied, still brushing his fingers along my dark locks, "Can she?" I could just imagine his eyes as he asked Johnny, promising and desperate.

I could audibly hear Johnny sigh, "I guess so… But, Dally, don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything that I'll _personally_ make you regret."

I could sense Dally nodding as his jacket rubbed up against me as if he did. I felt his eyes on me again. I could also hear soft shuffling in the opposite direction—Johnny.

I lifted my head and looked up at him. I looked into his reckless, cold eyes and paused for a second before telling him, "Thanks, Dal."

"For what?" He grinned slightly.

I swallowed, "For being there for me for so long. For being nice to me over other girls. For treating me like a person and not some marionette puppet." I couldn't stop gazing into his eyes. They were so beautiful… Maybe even better to look at than Ponyboy's. Pure gleamy wonder for the ladies to melt over.

He beamed brightly, "Of course." He pecked at my cheek before putting his arm around me.

We began walking to Buck's in the darkness.

"So," we looked at each other as he said, "what made you change your mind about me?"

I sighed with a slight snicker, "What makes you so curious, Winston?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I just wanna know why the person I love _likes_ me back."

I rolled my eyes, "Wait," I stopped walking, forcing him to stop too, "Likes?"

"Yeah? Likes."

I placed my hands on his chest to his pleasure, "W-r-o-n-g-o, pal. I basically told you I loved you earlier…" I said shyly.

"Really?" He said sarcastically, "that's funny because—I just wanted to see your reaction." He laughed.

I looked at him in annoyance, "Ugh, not funny!" I popped his chest. I giggled a bit, though.

"You know how much I love to mess with you." He chuckled, "And it's because I love you."

I hugged him as we walked, "I know, Dal." I shut my eyes in comfort, "I love you, too."

He let out a small sigh, "I know, Dani."

I don't know why, but I loved it when he said my name. I felt like he was my shield and that nothing—not even the most dangerous thing, could touch me. His presence gave me a feeling of serenity. I knew how much I wanted to be in his arms and I knew how much trouble he could get into when he turned 18. But I guess that's just what I liked about him; He's a bad boy with a kind heart.

When we got to Buck's, he immediately brought me upstairs and away from Buck's drinking buddies.

James stood directly in front of the bedroom door, eyeing me in disgust.

"Danielle Cade." He said with his arms crossed. I'm guessing he hadn't forgotten about our interaction last week… I felt really uncomfortable with his stare.

Dal shoved him away, "Get out of here you little creep."

James stomped one of his feet like a child having a tantrum, "Wait till I tell Buck about you bringing girls into the house!"

I knew James hated Dallas. Then again, a lot of people hated Dallas. Maybe not the gang, but a lot of people. What a hoodlum…

"Yeah, you do that. I'll make sure to tell him about lil' miss, a'right?" He snickered as he slammed the door.

I looked at Dally with confusion, "Doesn't Buck bring broads in? And you—doesn't he already know?"

He shrugged as he explained, "The kid's delusional. He thinks the whole world revolves around him and to be perfectly honest, I think he's too busy fondling at his own dick to notice that it ain't."

I giggled a bit as I sat down on the bed. I just perched there quietly before asking, "Is there any extra clothes I could wear tonight? I didn't bring anything comfortable to sleep in." I looked up at him, leaned up against the door.

He simpered at me, "Yeah," he ambled over to the drawers and scoured through the clothes, "here ya go." He tossed me a long oversized t-shirt.

"Thanks, man. Is there a bathroom or something that I can…" My eyes wandered to him.

He pointed to a small door, "There's the closet. The bathroom is out there with the little creep, if that doesn't repel the idea."

I chuckled, "Nah, it's fine. The closet's good." I marched to the closet and shut the door behind me.

I began to pull off my t-shirt when I noticed something lying on the ground. It was an envelope with Dally's name written on it. I knew his ex, Sylvia, and this looked like her handwriting. I didn't want to snoop or anything, but not knowing what it contained would kill me before curiosity could. I stuffed the envelope in my jacket before continuing to change.

When I finished, I opened the closet door to find Dally, bare-chested, sitting on the bed. His build was pretty good for 17. He wore a smile on his face as I gently sat my jacket on top of the dresser. I then flopped down on the bed next to Dally. He draped his arm over me as I drifted off into the dark recesses of sleep.

 _-TWO WEEKS LATER-_

Johnny and I were at the drive in with Two Bit for fun. I tried to watch the movie, but it was too loud from the audible teen make out sesh going on in the seats behind us. There was one part of the movie that made me question Two Bit to whether it was funny or not. Of course, he said yes, but that's only because he laughed at most everything.

"Hey, Dani, wanna go get us some popcorn?" Two Bit asked as he scavenged through his pockets for a quarter.

I stared at him in slight annoyance, "What? Too drunk to get it yourself?" I smirked.

He chortled, "Nah, too lazy," he glanced over at Johnny, "Hey, Johnnycake, you want some pop or somethin'?"

Johnny shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie. I rolled my eyes with a smile, "I'll take that as a yes." I could see Johnny grin a bit.

"Alright, here's a quarter. Get Johnny a Coke and me some candy and popcorn." He handed me the quarter. I nodded.

As I walked up the isle to the concession, I noticed the two teenagers sitting behind us stopped making out and focused their attention at me. The boy mumbled something along the lines of "God, look at that tramp. Setting out for someone like a-gazillion years older than her…" He snorted.

I snarled at them crossly. I had been getting light shit talk from people for the past week or so about how I was involved with Dally and all. Some people kept calling me a slut for "ditching" Pony for Dally, and clearly that's not what happened. Besides, I wasn't his girlfriend. Then again, I wasn't Dally's girlfriend either… It's just kind of pathetic how people are calling me vulgar names like that when I haven't even had sex with either one of them. Not to mention that I'm only turning 15 in a few days. The only reason I could keep cool through all of the rumors was because I loved Dally and I didn't want to lose him over some stupid rumor about us.

When I reached the concession, I grabbed a small box of candy, knowing that it was Two Bit's favorite. As I stood in line waiting to get popcorn, I had that feeling like I do a lot when someone had their eyes on me. I felt kinda light headed for a second before the line moved a bit and I could grab some popcorn for Two Bit. I looked up, trying to pass the time. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was a boy with dark blonde hair staring at me. I didn't want to look at him because then he would have the advantage of knowing I knew.

I sighed silently as the line moved a little. That's when my eyes shifted toward the guy again. To my relief, he was gone. I was becoming really paranoid at this point. The line moved up and eventually I got to the register to pay for my items.

As I turned around to go back to our seats, I was stopped by someone blocking my path. I ended up looking up from his shoes to his head. He had black converse on his feet with white socks, bare knees up until his ripped jean shorts. He was wearing a navy blue tee and a flannel over it, and his sand colored hair was combed back and filled with hair grease.

I almost dropped Two Bit goodies as I made the appalling realization that it was Peter, my ex boyfriend. He smirked at me with his deep brown devilish eyes. He snatched the candy from me obnoxiously, "Hey, baby girl. How are ya?"

He was about to open the box when I slapped it out of his hand, "What are you doing?! Those are for my friend, you pig!" I set the popcorn down and picked up the box.

He smirked, "Who? That little runt, Horseman or whatever?"

I timidly defended my friend, "It's Ponyboy," I stood up with the popcorn and candy in hand, "and no, Peter. It's not." I began to walk away.

He put his arm out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at him with that face that tells you that if you do one more thing to piss me off, you're dead.

He put his hands up defensively, "Well, sorry. My bad. I had no idea you were so short tempered."

I spun around, "Maybe you would have known if you were actually there more often than not!" I continued to speed away.

"Well wait a minute, Dani!" He shouted after me. I could hear him getting closer with every step.

I slammed the door shut on him and jogged back down the isle to Keith and Johnny.

"Here ya go," I handed Two Bit his stuff. _Damn I forgot Johnny's Coke_ , I thought, _now I have to go back and get one!_ "Uh, I'll be right back, Johnnycake. I forgot your pop." I quickly rushed away and back down the isle again.

I didn't want to go back, but I had to. I felt bad that I forgot it, especially since it was for my own brother.

I put my eyes up to the glass to make sure that Peter was gone. He wasn't. Shit. But since it was the right thing to do, I just sucked it up.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I immediately saw Peter staring back at me. Again. He then smirked. _Again_.

I rolled my eyes as he approached me. He licked his lips as he gabbed on, "Wow, looks like your back. I think you just keep coming back to see me now." He glanced around for all of his buddies to laugh at his stupidity.

I crossed my arms as I cursed him. I stood there and avoided his stupid rambling.

"So, I hear you have a boyfriend… and that you've been doing things with him, huh?" He swung on the column polls like an immature child.

I gave him a scowl as I replied, "No, I am not, you sick little creep." I turned away in annoyance.

He chuckled, "Oh yeah? So you have a boyfriend?" He eyed me dumbly.

"Yep. Now you better leave me alone or I'll—" He cut me off.

"What will you do, honey? It's prolly that little wimp you seem to love so much, Unicornman!"

That. Fucker.

 ** _WHACK._**

"Right across the face!" The crowd snickered, "Holy shit!" They all cheered at me.

Peter fell to floor instantly. I kneeled next to him, pointing my finger in his face, "Don't ever—and I mean _ever_ , say another thing about Ponyboy Curtis like that, you little shit!" I got up and walked out, neverminding the Coke.

I walked back out to see Sodapop and Ponyboy standing directly in front of the door in utter shock.

I nodded at them, "Hey guys." I smiled nervously before walking back to my seat. I had no clue what went over me just then. I had a feeling of pride and victory, while also having a feeling of shock and self-disappointment. I know that things had been rough between Pony and I since I started hanging with Dally and all, but I still cared about him and I still wanted to be friends.

When I got back to my seat, I wasn't wanting to stay put. I wanted to leave, because knowing Peter, he'd have his buddies come after me or something.

"Can we leave? I'm not feelin' so hot." I nervously glanced over to the concession.

Johnny looked concerned as he asked, "Are you okay? You seem kind of on edge." He stood up and walked into the isle.

I crossed my arms timorously and whispered, "Peter's here and…I might have socked him."

"You did what?!" He whisper yelled at me.

I put my hand on my forehead in distress, "Two Bit, let's go."

"C'mon I haven't gotten rip roaring drunk yet…" He said with a frown.

I rolled my eyes, "Keith!" I yanked his arm as I stomped away with frustration.

I dragged him until we were off the premises. Johnny stopped me before I could say or do anything.

"Dani! Calm down, will ya?!" He put his hands on my shoulders as he looked at me. I was hyperventilating like crazy. I was acting like a mentally disturbed being, as Two Bit told me. Once Johnny realized that I wasn't calming down, he shook me…Hard. I still wasn't calming down, so I guess he had to… He then slapped me across the face, paralyzing me.

I sighed as I had unexpected tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said wrapping me in a hug, "but you just wouldn't calm down. I had to, Dani. Don't take it personal or anything, alright?" He kept squeezing me tightly, almost to the point of suffocation. I guess I didn't know that Johnny was capable of hugging someone so tight!

I giggled a little as I replied with tears still running down my face, "I know, Johnnycake. I was acting crazy and I must've scared you. I'm sorry."

He let me breathe as he stepped back. Two Bit just looked entertained at this point. He started to laugh uncontrollably, "Aww, are you two _girls_ gonna kiss now?!"

Being that Johnny was the shyest of the entire gang, replied, "Y-you're drunk Two Bit. And I-I ain't a g-girl!"

I rolled my eyes as Two Bit took another sip of his beer he pulled out from underneath his jacket.

"Hey, y'all want one?" He asked as he glanced at Johnny and I.

Johnny looked at me in question, "Do you?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I sure as hell wouldn't mind one." Two Bit tossed me one, and luckily I caught it.

As I popped it open and was about to take a swig, I heard someone coming up behind me. Two Bit's eyes gave me a bad feeling about it. I felt around in my back pocket for my switchblade for a second before pulling it into grip, so that if I needed to, I could take it out and use it.

I whispered to Two Bit, "Soc?" He didn't reply, he just unceasingly stared past my head.

I shifted my eyes to the right before feeling someone's arm around my throat, the person standing behind me. I jumped up a little.

"Alright greasers, I want your girl, not your money. Give me that and I'll best be on my way."

I sighed in relief as Two Bit started to laugh his ass off. He moved his arm away as he smirked at me. I crossed my arms and tried to hide my grin as I looked at him, "Really, Dally? I mean _really_?"

He chuckled softly as he leaned down to my height and gave me a kiss. His lips were still bittersweet, just the way I liked them.

He smiled as he stood back casually, "So, I see you've got a beer…" He tells me, "Buck's got some stronger stuff if you want to…"

"No, Dal." Johnny half yelled. He turned away as Dally looked at him, "D-Dani shouldn't be drinking as it is." He snatched the beer away from me and gulped it down in just a couple of swigs.

I glared at him, "Johnny! He was just kidding…And you had to take my beer away? C'mon, man."

"That's just okay," Dally explained in a whisper, "I'll take you over to Buck's if you want."

I looked at Dally with complete desire of the idea, "Yeah, I'd like that." I kissed his cheek.

Johnny pouted at Dally, "N-no! She's coming home now! Let's go." He grasped for my hand, but I whipped it out of his reach.

"What is wrong with you, Johnny?! I thought you liked Dally…"

Johnny crossed his arms with attitude, "I do like _Dally_ , I just don't think I like this whole ordeal here!" He gestured toward Dal and I.

I screamed at him, "What the hell, man?! You're being a real asshole!"

"I don't care how much of an asshole I seem to be, dammit! I want you two to keep your distance, alright?!" He frowned. He had those lost puppy eyes that he wore on a daily basis.

"You really don't want me to see Dallas?" I asked in shock and disappointment. I felt sick. The one person I thought I could trust to let me make my own decision in my love life…doesn't want me to see the person I love.

Johnny stuffed his hands in his pockets timidly, "I think it would be best…" He looked away once again.

Dally backed up. I stared at him in disbelief, "You aren't seriously listening to him, are you?"

"Look, Dani, he's your brother and I respect him. I don't want him to be angry just because I'm happy, though." He said frankly as I avoided eye contact with him. I refused to look at him. I refused to look at someone who was doing this to me. He tried to grab my arms, "Dani, look at me." I kept pushing him away as he consistently grabbed at my arms. "Dani, look at me!"

I stopped and looked at him with hatred. I couldn't believe this!

"Danielle, I love you." He caressed my cheek with his fingers, causing me to tremble a bit. _I am mad_ , I kept thinking, _I'm fucking angry at him!_

I pushed his hand away and took off toward the Curtis house to cool off.

I stopped on their porch for a minute and lit a cigarette. I started to replay those past couple of weeks in my head. I also thought about what Dally said. He doesn't give up easily when it comes to girls, so why'd he give me up so easily? It hurt, and it hurt bad. I was madly, deeply, crazy in love with Dallas Winston and I guess he just felt not so much the same way… I decided I was going to avoid him for as long as I could after that. God, my heart ached so bad after that night…

When I finished my cigarette, I went into the house. It was kinda quiet, but not like that one night that that creep came in.

I walked into the kitchen to see Darry making small conversation with some girl. She looked about his age. She had strawberry blonde hair with red highlights in it. She sure was pretty, like Priscilla Presley type of pretty.

"Hey, kiddo. Why aren't ya with the guys? I'd thought you'd gone to the movies." Darry gestured toward me as he leaned up against the counter.

I smirked, "Who's your lady friend, Superman?" I winked at her goofily.

He chuckled at me as he pointed to the girl, "This is Margot, my girlfriend." He smiled at her.

She smiled as she held out her hand for me to shake, and I gladly did. "Gee, Superman, I had no idea you had time for a girlfriend since you work so much."

He snickered, "I should. We work together."

I giggled, "It's really nice to meet you, Margot."

She glanced back at Darry as she said, "You too, I didn't get your name, actually." She chuckled.

I nodded, "Dani," and continued to the couch.

I sat on the couch for a couple of minutes before hearing the front door open. I turned around and saw Sodapop, Steve, and Ponyboy. Soda smiled his movie star handsome smile before continuing to Pony and his' bedroom, Steve following him.

"Hey," Pony said as he sat next to me, "are you okay?"

I half frowned, "Nah, man."

He chuckled lightly, "Why? Is it—Is it Dally?" He grabbed my hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Ding ding ding… We have a winner! I wish it wasn't, but it has to be, doesn't it?"

Pony laughed, "Pff, no. What happened anyway? Did he try something or—"

"Oh my God, Pony. Why does everyone think that he's gonna try something?! He's not a bad guy, ya know?" I stared at the ground, trying avoid eye contact.

Ponyboy sighed, "Well sorry, I was just asking. What happened then?"

I paused for a second, then took a deep breath. I looked Pony deep in the eyes and said, "Johnny wants me to stay away from him. And before you say anything," I held my hand out to stop him, "…he listened to Johnny. So now I guess we're over." I shut my eyes tightly, feeling a tear forming in my eye.

Pony swallowed, "It's gonna be okay, Princess." I smiled as he called me my nickname from when we were little. I had almost forgotten about it since he hadn't referred to me as Princess since we were 12.

I giggled as he explained, "If Dally wants to break my best friend's heart, he can. But he should just watch his back wherever he goes." He punched my arm playfully.

I wiped the tears from my face, "Thanks, Ponyboy," I folded my arms around him into a hug, "and I'm not just your best friend, I'm your little lost puppy, remember?"

He hugged me back, "Of course I do." I sensed that he was smiling like I was. I was happy to have my best friend back. Forget about my love life, I had Ponyboy Curtis as a best friend!

We just sat there for another minute hugging before Darry and Margot walked in.

"Oh, Pony and little Dani! This is so cute, huh babe?" He glanced over at Margot before smooching her.

Pony chuckled, "Nah, Darry, just best friends." He looked back at me and grinned. I grinned too, knowing that that's all it would be. And I loved how that sounded.

"Hey," I smiled at him, "I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom."

He chuckled, "Alright, Princess." I laughed a little, too.

When I got to the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and locked it. I didn't really need to use the bathroom, I just needed to clean myself up. I looked like an F-3 tornado hit my face.

I pulled off my jacket and cleaned out my pockets for my extra makeup and stuff. As I searched with my left hand, I was wiping the tornado makeup off with my right. I suddenly came across a piece of paper—an envelope to be specific. I remembered from the night I spent at Buck's finding that envelope, most likely from Sylvia.

I dried my hands on the hand towel by the sink and gently ripped off the tab of the envelope.

It _was_ from Sylvia. I knew they broke up a couple months ago, but this—this was shocking!

 _May 24, 1967_

 _Dear Dallas,_

 _I'm pleased to hear that you found someone new. This girl may not know what she's getting into, and neither will you. I miss you so much, baby. I'd die to see you again! We must meet again. The one main thing in your life should be the person you treasure most, and last time I checked, you told me that I was. If you want to be with me, come back to me. If you don't, then I won't bother you ever again. If you feel the need to, come meet me at the railroad tracks on June 11 at 2:00 am. I'll be quite devastated if you don't show, I'd like you to know, my love._

 _With all my love, Sylvia._

I was shocked to see the dates and such because it was currently June 10th in the year 1967. And what did she mean by I didn't know what I was getting into? And how'd she know about me and Dally being together so early in time? I looked back at the night I found the envelope and it was the following day after she had written it. It then hit me that the envelope had been opened. I knew so because of the way it gently ripped off. Dally had opened it…

I put my hand over my mouth as I was ready to scream so loud it'd blow a cow's head off! Sylvia was trying to get him back and now he could go back to her, no sweat. It was a matter of 5 hours before he could make the decision to run back to her.

I took a deep breath and just quickly fixed my makeup before running back into the living room. Darry and Margot were then talking on the couch when I walked in. But I didn't see Ponyboy anywhere. I walked up to Soda and Pony's bedroom door and softly knocked on it.

Steve replied, "Who is it?"

"It's Dani." I rolled my eyes, "Is Ponyboy in there?"

Steve snickered from behind the door, "No, he must've left the house." _Shocker_ , I thought.

"Can I come in," I asked. "I left something in there a while back and I need to get it."

"Nup, ma'am. Lil' girls aren't allowed in here." He teased.

Soda laughed at his statement, "C'mon in, Dani. He's just being…Steve."

I giggled as I opened the door, "Of course he is."

Soda was sitting on the bed, buttoning up his shirt while Steve was in the corner of the room propping his right leg up against the wall coolly.

"So what were you and Pony talking about out there?" He motioned his eyebrows up and down a couple times at me like the goofball he is.

Steve tittered as I crossed my arms, "Well, wouldn't you like to know, _pretty boy_."

Soda slapped his knee, "Man, I'm just playing, Dani. You know I love ya, girly." He stood up and patted my arm.

"But seriously," Steve stared at me seriously, "what did you guys talk about?" He crossed his arms. Soda looked at him in vexation, "Now, Steve—" He started.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Soda. If he really wants to know, I'll tell 'em." I stepped closer to Steve, "You're not gonna believe this," I leaned in close, "but we were plotting a murder…"

Steve looked weirded out at this point as he asked, "For who? Your parents?"

I tilted my head, "Nope." I glanced around a couple times, "For you."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, smart ass." He stomped out of the room in annoyance.

Soda laughed as he sat back down on the bed. He slipped on his shoes quietly. He glanced out to the kitchen to make sure Darry wasn't watching, I guess. _What is he thinking_ , I asked myself.

I just stood there quietly as he kept glancing out the door. I knew Soda and I knew what his situation was.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I snickered with a grin.

His eyes widened as he stared at me, "What? Wh- I have no idea what you're talking about…" He looked away nervously.

I lowered my head in irritation, "Oh, Soda. Poor, silly, foolish Soda, I think we both know you're going out to see someone. She's not a soc, is she?" I placed my hands on my head as I stretched my arms out.

He put his finger to his lips as he said, "Shh, I don't want Darry to hear you!" He whisper yelled.

I sighed in frustration, "What's her name and what's her status?"

Soda started out confidently, "Her name is Gloria and," he sighed, "she's a soc…"

My mouth dropped open, "A soc?! A soc, Soda?! Holy—" Soda jumped in front of me and shot his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! Don't you understand what could happen if he hears you? If Steve comes back and hears you?!"

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "You mean you haven't even told Steve?" Soda nodded slowly. I snickered, "You're the worst best buddy ever, aren't ya?"

Soda rolled his head back, "Maybe. Just keep your trap shut around him, alright?"

I shrugged, "Whatever, dude. I can keep a secret."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell here. I mean, *clears throat* Hello there :) (sorry if I'm a movie quoter xD) I'm aware that I am updating this often, but I am spending a lot of time on it. Besides, there's only gonna be a couple more chapters of this story anyways, so you can catch up when it's completely finished if you'd like. Yep. So without further ado, here's chapter 8!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _-TWO DAYS LATER/ DANI'S BIRTHDAY-_

The DX was surprisingly quiet. Normally, there's a huge mob of girls lovestruck by Soda, to which I think, _Jesus Christ, he's just a person._ But I guess not today. I was still irate with Johnny for what he did. It's his fault Dally and I haven't talked to each other for the past two days! I hadn't seen Dally around town, either. I figured he took Sylvia's offer and ran away with her or some shit. Either way, the thought makes me sick.

I was just watching Soda and Steve fix the cars since I had _such_ an interest in that stuff. Not. No, Soda promised that he'd take Pony and I to a movie, so I just stuck around since Ponyboy was busy with Gwen. I would've invited Johnny hadn't it have been for his stupid idea to separate Dal and I.

"So, Dani," Soda said as he peered around in the hood of the car he was working on, "I guess Dally's not gonna be here for your bir—well, today." He half frowned as he glanced over at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Nope, I guess not." I scowled in disappointment and anger.

Steve rolled out from under a car, "Ah, don't look so down, doll! Things'll get better from now, alright?"

I chuckled as I notice the alliteration he used in his statement, "Nice one, Stevie boy."

Soda ran his hand through his wheat goldish hair as his mild laugh echoed through the small garage. He bit his lip before he made a slight pause. He then asked me, "Are you ready to go, kiddo?"

I smiled in excitement. I didn't have to say anything because he knew that look.

"Alrighty then," he wiped his hands off with a cloth and went to clock out.

Steve stood up as well, revealing his unbuttoned shirt filled by a bare chest. I couldn't help but stare. It resembled Dally's and it kinda made me miss him even more…

"Hey!" He snapped at me. I flinched in surprise. He grinned, "What're you looking at, punk?"

I squinted my eyes in annoyance, "Nothing, perve." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Yeah, whatever." He flew after Soda into the building.

" _Yeah, whatever._ " I mocked him with attitude. I waited a couple minutes for Soda to walk back out.

He casually packed his hands into his pockets as he asked, "You ready, kid?" I nodded. He pointed to a truck parked near the garage door, "Hop in, then."

I normally didn't question Soda about things like this but I felt compelled to. "Erm, Soda, who's truck is that?" I pointed to the truck.

"Oh, it's some girl's. Shocker?" He chuckled, "She let me barrow it."

I shrugged as I hopped in the front seat. Soda started the car up and peeled off down the street.

"Hey, Dani," he said glancing over at me, "I just wanted to say thanks."

My attention was fully on Soda as I asked, "For what?"

Soda cleared his throat, "For keeping my date with Gloria under wraps. It means a lot to me that you didn't rat me out. I mean, Steve would've. Or even Dally. Anyway, I'm just thankful." He patted my arm gently.

I shrugged, "Of course, Pepsi Cola. Anytime."

He smiled as he continued the quiet drive.

As we pulled up to the Dingo, Ponyboy was sitting with Gwen by the door. When he saw us, he smiled, gave Gwen a quick kiss, and walked over to the truck.

"C'mon, Pony." I opened the door from the inside for him.

He beamed brightly as he scooted in next to me. He looked really happy and I don't mean just regular happy like everyday. I mean really happy, like euphoria at the fullest.

"So, how are things with Gwen?" I asked with a smile.

I could tell he was trying to hide a grin as he replied, "Great." He shook his head in a way that let me know she was finally treating him right.

I put my arm around him like a hug type of thing, "That's great," I brought my head to his shoulder for a second. I pulled back and just relaxed the rest of the drive to the movie house.

We watched _You Only Live Twice_ , a James Bond movie, that believe it or not, came out in theaters that day. It actually was pretty good. Of course, I'm one to say so since I'm a huge action movie freak!

When the movie was over, the boys and I walked outside and Pony and I lit weeds for ourselves since Soda isn't much of a smoker like the rest of us.

"Dani," Pony said taking a drag on his stick, "I guess I forgot to tell you happy birthday."

I shrugged, "Meh, it's alright. It's not like I woke up this morning to see a gorgeously crafted cake or anything sitting on my table. So really, you're fine." I force a smile. Again, my parents didn't care when my birthday was. And in fact, I don't think they even know how old I turned today.

Soda sighed in condolence, "I'm sorry, kiddo." He wrapped me in a hug, "Happy birthday, Princess."

I chuckled, "Oh, so now both of you are calling me 'Princess'. I see how it is. I see." They both laughed before Ponyboy came and gave me a hug, too.

All of a sudden, a car pulled up with a bunch of socs in it. They started throwing things at us and yelling "Look at this greaseball family!" and "Greasy blood!"

Soda grimaced as they drove off. He swore under his breath as he glared at their car all the way down the street.

"Why are they comin' over to the east side?! Why can't they just stay in their pretty, perfect, posing side of town and we keep in ours?!" I screamed loud enough for the surrounding pedestrians to hear. I was sure sick of the socs picking on us like we were way less than they were…

Pony put his arm around me, then glanced over to Soda, still cursing under his breath.

"We should get home, huh Sodapop?" He nudged him.

Soda broke away from his thoughts of hatred and nodded, "Yeah, prolly be best."

Ponyboy gently urged me into the truck as Soda followed. When we were all in, Soda started the truck and headed back to the Curtis house.

I was still infuriated about how those socs treated us the whole ride there. Ponyboy just sat next to me and held me, trying to calm me down. It worked for a while.

When we got back to the house, Steve's car was parked in front, as per usual. But there were also a couple of other cars parked outside, too.

It made me curious as to who could possibly be over at that time other than the Soda opened the door, I noticed all the lights were out. What the hell? I rushed into the kitchen to turn on the light. As I did, I tripped over something, causing me to fall flat on the floor. All I could say was "Ow," and not even in a painful way.

That's when Ponyboy jumped out of nowhere and lent me a hand. He helped me up and we laughed for a second before he turned on the light.

" _Surprise!_ "

I was taken aback by the small group of people screaming at me. I smiled so big it actually hurt my face! I immediately recognized Gwen, Johnny, Steve, Darry, Margot, and Carla.

I spun around to Pony, "Did you plan this…all for me?"

"No," he said sarcastically, "I planned it for some other girl who happens to be my best friend and happens to be Johnny's sister and happens to be turning 15." He nodded slowly. I laughed as I gave him a huge bear hug.

Johnny walked up to me with an unsure expression on his face, "Dani," he looked up at me, "I'm really sorry about you and Dally the other night. It was really uncool of me to have said those things the way I did."

I smiled at him, "It's okay, Johnny. And speaking of Dally," I scanned past his head and around the room, "where is he?" I guess I couldn't avoid him anymore, huh?

Johnny looked confused, "Gee, I really don't know, Dani. I haven't seen him since Friday."

I stepped up to everyone else, "Has anyone seen Dallas?" Everyone looked at each other in wonder.

Gwen, who I was surprisingly happy to have there, stepped up and responded, "The last time I saw him, he was on his way down to the tracks late on Saturday night, early Sunday morning."

I lowered my head in discontent as I realized what had happened. I believe I have no need and no desire to recollect what he did, but either way I was still heartbroken.

The whole party I tried to fake a smile, when in reality I felt like I was gonna explode off the face of the Earth.

Two Bit came rolling in the door midway through the party, drunk as a sailor. His arms, completely packed with booze.

"Who wants some?!" He yelled confidently. Everyone came rushing at him, all except for Pony and I, at least.

Pony must've noticed how I felt wasn't in the mood, because he asked me to join him outside for a smoke. I accepted and followed him out to the front porch.

He held out a pack of cigarettes and I just assumed he wanted me to grab one. I reached for one and he pulled his arm away, "Wait a minute, now. You shouldn't be smoking, should ya?" He chuckled as I pouted.

"Hey! Give me one, you little…" I tried to grab them from him.

He just kept laughing as I repetitively attempted to snatch them from him. At one point, I knocked him over trying to get one.

Eventually I gave up. I just sat there as he lit the cancer stick with a lighter. I didn't really give up, ya see, though…

I plucked the cigarette from his mouth and jumped up in front of his face, "And you're gonna get cut from track if you continue to smoke, you dork!"

"Hey!" He tried to seize it from me, "Give me that back, you little twerp!" He jumped up and started to chase me around the yard, both of us laughing too hard to run straight.

Eventually he caught up to me. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I don't know how he did it, but he did.

"Well, love, you shouldn't play with matches." He grabbed the lit cigarette out of my hand.

When he set me down, I punched his arm, but not as gently as I normally did.

"I really wish I hated you, you little shit." I crossed my arms as I stood in front of him.

He chuckled as he flicked the ashes, "Yeah, I bet you wish you do, Princess. Anyway, what's been bothering you? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I can see it in your eyes that your full of shit."

I sat next to him, "Can I at least have one?" I pointed to the pack of cigarettes sitting on the porch next to him.

He shrugged, "Hell, I ain't gonna stop ya." He passed me one.

I left it dangling in my mouth as I asked, "So you wanna know what's bothering me?" He nodded. I sighed before rambling on about how I missed Dally and how he probably ran off with Sylvia.

Pony shrugged, "How do you know about all of this stuff, anyway?"

I swallowed as I stared at the ground, feeling a bit guilty, "I found a letter that Sylvia wrote him. She wanted him back…" I whined, "Never have I wanted to scream and cry so bad in my life when I read it!" I began to sob.

Pony pulled me closer to him and started to rock me back and forth in his arms, "It's okay, Dani. Everything is gonna be alright." He explained to me as my tears slowed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love Ponyboy. He was the one person in my life that listened to me.

Even if he was my worst heartbreak, I still felt just as close to him as I ever did.

 _-CRAZY ASS TIME SKIP TO FEBRUARY 13, 1969- (NONE OF THE BOOK'S EVENTS OCCUR IN THIS FANFIC ;))_

The last bell of the day rang and Ponyboy was already out the door by the time I packed up all of my things to take home with me. Mr. Keem, my now language arts teacher, was sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom—the same desk that Dally and I had visited in year's past. I still couldn't believe that he was gone. Just like that. _Poof_ and like that, it's like he's disappeared out of existence.

"Hey, Mr. Keem," I walked over to him, straightening out my skirt. "How's your week been going?"

In all honesty, he looked worn out, but I knew that since tomorrow was Valentine's day, he wouldn't mind being extra nice.

He grinned, "My week has been fine, Miss Cade. Thanks for asking." He took a sip of his coffee.

I smiled back politely as I asked him if he needed any extra help, but he declined.

"Okay, thanks anyway, Mr. Keem. You have a great day," I waved back at him before opening the door to leave.

He abruptly stood up, "Uh, Miss Cade," he called after me. I turned back around. He continued, "I just want to say, you have been a fantastic student this year. I remember how you used to come in here wearing ripped jeans and hanging around with that hoodlum of a boy. You sure have grown up, haven't you, dear?"

I faked my smile as I began to think about Dallas again, "Yes, sir." I sighed as I walked out of the classroom.

As I walked down the halls I felt the need to look in a mirror. Something about the way Mr. Keem had said it made me feel like I was betraying my own kind—the greasers. I shot into the bathroom without thinking twice. The good news, they had full length mirrors; the bad news, I hated what I saw in those mirrors.

 _Look at me_ , I thought, _what makes me a greaser anymore_? My style doesn't. My attitude doesn't. My friends, maybe? I finally noticed how much I'd changed over the course of two years without Dally being here. I felt so disgusted by myself!

I then hastened out of the girls bathroom and outside. I looked around for Carla or Ponyboy or Gwen (who I'd finally made amends with) but couldn't find them anywhere. _Forget it_ , I thought as I charged down the street back to my house.

When I got there, nobody was home so I decided I could make as much noise as I wanted. I tore through my closet in search of a pair of ripped denims. When I got to the very last few hangers, I found them. My jean jacket was hanging neatly on the hanger next to it, along with my Monkees t-shirt I treasured so much. I began to throw my other stuff to the ground as I pulled the three items out and spewed them across the bed. I stared at them for a minute before I began to cry… I know it may sound silly and all, but I couldn't help it. What was happening to me?!

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I quickly wiped the tears away as I scampered to the front door. I opened it and like always, I greeted whoever it was with a smile and a "Good afternoon."

My heart sank to my stomach as I recognized the man standing in front of me. I gasped in complete and utter shock as he looked up at me. His eyes were blue in a cold, dark way. His hair was dark blonde almost like Sodapop's, only deeper in color. He had a brown leather jacket on him.

"Hey there. Is Danielle Cade home?" He had his hands in his jean pockets.

I stayed silent for a second before responding abruptly, "No." I frowned as I slammed the door in his face. Only the door didn't click shut. There was an arm preventing that from happening.

He creaked the door open slowly. I stepped back in alarm as he backed me into the corner of the front room.

"Dani?" He asked with those same cold, desperate eyes from years before, "Is that you?"

I started to tremble in his presence as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Get away from me," I told him, "I'm-I'm not afraid to hurt you."

He looked at me with a hurt expression, "Dani, it's me. Don't you remember me?" He kept inching closer to me.

I stuttered as I spoke, "I-I'm not af-fraid to call the pol-l-lice!" I explained, "Just get away from me, alright?!"

He gently pushed me back against the wall, "Now why would you want to do that, sweetheart?"

God, I wanted to kiss him! I didn't care how much I wanted to hate him, I just simply couldn't.

"B-because you are a criminal!" I screamed at him.

He snickered, "I thought you liked that about me… That, and the way I kissed you." He began to lean in, and I didn't stop him. I just relaxed myself, knowing how much I wanted this.

The minute his lips made contact with mine, I felt free again. I felt like I really was a greaser again, and not some cheap cut-up version. His tongue started to wander around my mouth like a snake, taking me a bit by surprise. But I didn't care… Let that snake bite me and kill me if it wants to!

I pushed him away and stared at him for a moment. His eyes were still gorgeous as always and of course, I was lost in them.

When he looked away—that was when I snapped back into reality.

He turned back to face me, only to find my hand clouting him once across. "Dallas Tucker Winston, where the hell have you been for the past two years while I've waited every day for you to show your face in this town, huh?!" I screamed in his face till I was out of breath.

He stepped back and sighed, "Look, I know that you're a little angry and I can see why," he explained, "but hear me out."

My mouth dropped open in shock, "Really, man? That's _all_ you have to say? _Hear me out?!_ " I pushed him out of the way as I walked into the kitchen to grab a Pepsi.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then stopped. He looked downhearted as he tried to clarify, "You wanna know the truth?" He asked sorrowfully. "Fine, I'll tell ya. After we got into that fight about Johnny not wanting us to be together, I thought it would be too hard for me to leave you alone. So I ran. End of story, alright?" He stared at me as I sipped on my pop.

"Oh, and I don't suppose Sylvia had anything to do with it?!" I half yelled as I leaned back against the counter.

Dally looked at me like I was crazy, "God, no. Why would she?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uhm, the letter?" I crossed my arms in wonder of what his excuse was about that.

"The letter, what are you talking ab— _The letter?!_ You read the letter she sent me?!" He stomped up to me in anger.

I stood up straight in fright of what he might have done. I flinched, "I did it to make sure everything was alright," I began to bawl, "I was afraid to lose you! But I guess it's too late for that now, 'cause I _did_ lose you!"

He gasped in a way that I could only describe as in self-disappointment. "Please, Dani," he wrapped his arms around me, "don't cry. You're too beautiful to be crying like this."

I brought my head up and stared up at him in admiration, "Dally," I paused.

He exchanged the same glance, "Yes, Dani?"

I trembled as I stared deeply into his eyes, "I-I love you."

Dally's frown slowly transitioned to a grin as he stared at me. "I love you too, kid." He leaned in and kissed me.

 _Oh God_ , I thought, _please don't ever have to end!_

Sadly that request wasn't fulfilled as he told me, "Go get dressed in something nice and we'll head over to Buck's."

I turned to Dally as I walked to my room, "I should wait until Johnny gets back later tonight before I do anything…" I explained.

Dally rolled his eyes, "Don't you trust me?" That made me smile. He snickered, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now get your cute ass in there and get ready."

I chuckled as I began to slip on the outfit that lie on the bed. Right as I pulled my jeans on, I hear a creak at the door. I look in the mirror directly in front of the door to see Dally peeking in on me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you perve." I cross my arms as I turn around.

He opened the door all the way before protesting, "What? Now I'm not allowed to look at a sexy girl's body? Is there some type of rule against that?" He asked charmingly.

"There should be." I teased.

He slightly grinned, "Whatever, sweetheart." He glanced around the room.

I chuckled, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go now before Johnny gets back and sees you here. He'll be too shocked for words." We then walked out of the door in silence.

Dally surprised me a bit as he was driving a car other than Buck's convertible. Then again, two years could've changed a lot about him, right?

"So I'm just wondering," he said, "you haven't been seeing any other guys over the past couple of years, have you?" He continued to drive down the road to Buck's. Not much has changed about his driving, though. Still reckless and out of control.

I rolled me eyes, "Dal," I turned to look at him, "I think we both know the answer to that. And what about you, Mr. Winston. I'm sure that the ladies have been drooling over you wherever you went?"

He shrugged, "Depends, my dear. Are there any guys that I should know about?" He glanced over at me.

"Watch the road, you dippy!" I pointed in alarm.

He snickered, "I know, I know. I just wanna know, okay?"

I propped my head up against the window with my arm as I spoke, "No, Dal. There hasn't been another boy in my life since you left two years ago. You happy?"

He smiled in satisfaction of this. He focused back on the road, "How come? I thought you'd be beating the boys away with a bat to get them away from you…"

I got a tad flustered as he remarked, "You're so cute, really."

I sighed and shyly replied, "Because," I swallowed, "I waited for you to come back for me." I didn't want to sound like that one girl who believes in happily ever after and that shit, but that's how I felt just then.

He smirked, "And what if I never came back for you, huh? What would you do then? Just stay single for the rest of your life?" He rolled his head back as he laughed.

I took a deep breath, "I knew you'd come back for me."

It was silent for a minute. He finally grinned at me, "Ya know, I'm really tempted to kiss you right now. But I can't now, can I?"

I shot him a smirk before leaning in close to him. I whispered in his ear, "The sooner we get to Buck's, the sooner you can." And with that, he floored it. I laughed my ass off as he picked up the speed, flying down the street.

When we pulled up to Buck's, he stopped the car and ripped the keys out of the ignition. I then leaned into him, passionately kissing him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, as he did to mine. His lips still, after 2 years, have that bittersweet cola and smoke flavor that I craved so much. He then swiftly moved down from my mouth to my neck, causing me to let out a small moan of pleasure. I clutched at his jacket, pinching at the leather as he continued to please me.

He sat up and removed his jacket from his body, then threw it to the backseat before lowering the front seats. He leaned back, lightly panting. I climbed on top of him, pressing my body against his. I may have only been 16-going-on-17, but I was deeply in love with him. If anyone, I wanted him to take my innocence away.

I began to slip off his shirt when I heard a heavy tapping on the window. I turned to the window and to my complete shock…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _I began to slip off his shirt when I heard a heavy tapping on the window. I turned to the window and to my complete shock…_ Sodapop was staring into the car with the eyes of a stunned child.

I felt slightly ashamed as I turned away.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Dally asked in confusion. Soda had grown some facial hair since Dally had last seen him.

I chuckled to myself about the awkward situation as I replied, "Pepsi Cola."

Dally sat up as I backed off, "Wait, _that's_ Sodapop?!" He chuckled as he inspected him.

Soda was now turned around, leaning against the car. This was really awkward.

"Hey, man." I stepped out of the car on the opposite side. I sighed as I looked up at him, "What're you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I came here to look for you and Carla, and for a minute I thought 'Dani hasn't come here since Dally left.' But then I walk over to see you exchanging saliva with some guy."

I took a deep breath, "It's not just some guy. Did you not see who was in there?"

Soda shook his head, "No." He looked puzzled.

I looked down at Dally, "C'mon. He doesn't know it's just you."

"Who, Pony?" Soda asked with his head tilted.

Dal grabbed his jacket as he stood up, slamming the door shut. He nodded at Soda, "Hey, man."

Soda's jaw dropped so low it could've touched his toes. It then faded into a glare of disgust. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how badly you hurt little Dani?!" He howled at him, his face flaming red.

"Calm down, Soda. It's okay." I went back around the car to Soda's side. I grabbed his hand, "It's okay."

Soda glanced back and fourth from Dally and I, "It most certainly is not! You left her broken for 2 entire years, ya know that?!"

Dally rolled his eyes, "Actually, you're wrong. For your information, it was only a year and 8 months."

"I ain't care!" Soda said. I would've laughed at his grammar mistake, but I was too busy trying to make sure Soda didn't kill Dally.

"Guys, stop it. You're acting like children!" I told them in irritation.

Dally scolded me, "He's the one acting like a child!"

Soda pouted and crossed his arms, "Nuh-uh!" That caused both Dally and I to give him a strange look.

"What?" He looked at me.

I nodded at him, "Yeah, you are."

He rolled his eyes, "So what? I want him away from you. And I mean now."

"Wh-Soda! That's not fair. Besides, it's not your decision to make." I glared angrily at him.

Dally chuckled, "Yeah, who cares? She's old enough to make her own decisions," he winked at me.

"She's only 16!" Soda shouted.

"Exactly, Soda—'Mr. Drop out at 16!'" I gestured toward him with flame in my eyes.

Soda's jaw dropped again. His gaze was glued to the ground for a few seconds. His lips began to quiver as he uttered, "I can't believe you'd hold that against me. I did it for Ponyboy and you know it…" His sulking made me feel awful and made me miss his movie star-handsome smile he wore so well.

I grabbed onto his shoulder, "You know I didn't mean it like that, Soda."

"Actually, I don't know." He put his hands over his eyes. 18 year-old Sodapop Curtis was crying.

Dally gave me a look that told me he thought I was weak and pathetic for acting so sympathetic with him. My eyes returned the look before glancing back at Soda. "It's okay, Soda."

I glanced up to see Dally getting in his car. I looked at him with pure drag. _He better not be doing this again_ , I remember thinking. He pulled off onto the dirt road leading back to the center of town.

When Dally was down the road, Soda removed his hands from his eyes, "Is he gone?"

I giggled a bit as he glanced around for Dally jokingly. I patted his back, "Yeah, he's gone."

He smiled, "Okay, good. Wanna head back to the house? Ponyboy's been looking for ya for a while." I nodded and we headed over to Soda's newly painted car.

As we hopped in, I was met by a bottle of pills in the front seat.

"Soda," I asked, "what are these?"

He chuckled, "Oh, those? Steve must've left them in here when I gave him a lift."

I shrugged before picking up the bottle and reading the label, being the nosy little shit I was (And still am).

The label read **_RANDLE, STEVE / PROZAC / TAKE ONCE DAILY AT 4:00 PM_**.

I suddenly thought back to the few years previous when I saw Dally's Prozac tablets. What does Steve need Prozac for? Now that I look back on it, I never knew what Dally needed it for either.

I set them in the glove compartment and relaxed myself in the seat. I was deep in thought about everything going on with Dally as Soda began the drive back to what's now his and Pony's house. Darry moved in with Margot a couple months ago, leaving the house to them. Anyways, I was thinking about how Dally had that medication. Prozac, if you didn't know, is a strong medication used for dire depression. I knew he was depressed and all, but not to the point of using Prozac.

"Hey," Soda said startling me, "are you okay? You look kinda sick." He used his free hand and felt on my forehead.

I pushed it away, "I'm fine, you goof. I'm just thinking about stuff." I slightly smiled.

"Ah ah ah, Dani. Your head feels kinda hot. Maybe you should rest when we get to the house…"

I sighed in annoyance, "No, Soda. I'm fine."

He looked really concerned, "Are you sure?" He grabbed my hand the way Johnny does when I'm upset.

I stared him dead in the eyes as I replied, "Positive."

He grinned at me, then focused back on the road.

The whole rest of the drive was fuzzy. I began to watch the sunset as best I could through the window, though it was not as good a feeling I got when I sat on the front porch with Pony to watch it. Eventually I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I drifted off.

The next thing I knew Soda was shaking me, "Dani…" He said in a muffled voice.

I couldn't open my eyes I was so tired. I grumbled sleepily as I felt someone pick me up and carry me. I slightly opened my eyes to see a figure staring at me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable in his arms. "P-Pony?" I yawned tiredly.

"Shh, just rest, kid." He responded as he watched me. When we got inside, he set me on the couch. I opened my eyes again just so I could barely see. He flailed a blanket over me to my comfort.

"Ponyboy…" I slurred as I tried to speak.

He sat next to me on the couch, "Shh, just rest." He caressed his fingers along my forehead and down my cheek as he continued to observe me. I grinned as I turned onto my side, falling back asleep within seconds.

 _-THE NEXT MORNING (#KEEPDEMUNPLEASANTTIMESKIPSCOMING)-_

" _Wise men say_ ," Soda cheered, " _only fools rush in… But I can't help falling in love with you!_ "

Do you know how sometimes the sound of things going on in the background somehow just finds its way into your dreams? Yep. That's what was happening.

"Soda," I asked groggily, "are you singing what I think you're singing?"

He just kept singing, ignoring my question. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up.

I looked around for a minute before seeing Ponyboy walk into the kitchen. I was about to stand up, when I heard Pony join in with Soda on his little performance. I stopped, not because it was funny or anything, but because it was actually a very nice, soothing sound to hear. Their voices were not bad. Not bad at all.

I walked into the kitchen as they continued to sing, "Like a river flows surely to the sea," I joined in because why the hell not?! "Darling it goes, some things are meant to be! Take my hand, take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you…" Ponyboy smiled at me in such a way that I couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

His cheeks slowly turned red, as did mine.

"Hey," Soda chuckled with charm, "am I noticing some chemistry here?" He moved his eyebrows around all silly at us.

Pony and I laughed. Ponyboy responded, "Nope. Just friends." He turned to face me with a grin on his face. I nodded in agreement.

Soda frowned in disappointment, "Alrighty then." He cut a piece of chocolate cake for himself, "You want one, Princess?"

I smiled, "Duh, Soda. I mean, duh." He beamed at me as he began to cut another 2 pieces for Pony and I.

After we sat down at the kitchen table with our cake, Pony immediately started wolfing his down. I just stared at him as he continued bite after bite. The Curtis boys, I'm not gonna lie, eat like horses. Funny thing: Ponyboy, Horse-like eater.

When I had only gotten about three bites out of mine, he had already finished his. He glanced over at the TV, Mickey was on. I started to laugh inside my head because he had chocolate remnants all over his face!

"Hey, Pony," I asked for his attention.

He turned to me for a second, "Yeah?" Then he turned back to watch Mickey before I could say anything.

"You got a little…" I examined his lips carefully, covered in chocolate frosting. I grabbed a small napkin from the other side of the table. I lightly dabbed it with water and applied it to his face where he had chocolate.

He immediately turned to me, looking a little bit surprised. I kept wiping it away for a second before pausing. I know I shouldn't have, but I looked into his eyes again. They were still greenish grey as always and resembled a starry sky.

I broke out of my thoughts all of a sudden, "Dally. I gotta go find him."

"What?" Pony looked at me in a confused way.

I sighed, "Oh, I guess you didn't hear. Dally's back and I gotta go see him." I explained. I walked over to the door and slipped on my tennis shoes, "I guess I'll see you later then." I then walked out the door.

I felt like I was forgetting something about today. Was it Two Bit's birthday or something? I shrugged it off as I walked down the street in search of Dally's car.

My eyes widened when I saw his car parked at the Dingo. I rushed over in hopes of not being seen by anyone. It sounds quite silly now, seeming as how everyone else was in school. Without actually making the decision, I made the decision to skip school.

I walked in and took a quick peek around for him, and had no luck. He must've been in the back having a smoke or something. I walked back there to find him talking to Tim Shepard, the leader of the Shepard gang. I just stayed around the corner and listened to their conversation.

"I know I still love her, Tim. I just don't know if she really loves me back. She told me she did, but I can't tell if she means it or not." I could hear Dally talking. Ouch.

Tim then asked, "Is it that one broad from years ago? The quiet one's sister, right?"

Dally sighed, "Yeah, and I just don't know how to tell her I love her and mean it. Or at least sound like I mean it, 'cause I feel like she thinks I don't mean it when I say it." What? That's not true…

"Maybe you should just forget about her. I know, I know, you're in love with her. I got that much, but you said you've had this girl on your mind ever since you met her, right?"

"Right, so what does that have to do with forgetting about her?"

Tim sighed in annoyance, "You didn't let me finish. Look, if you keep thinking about her so much, don't ya think she's holding you back? Or that maybe she's a tad distracting?" I'm offended at this point. But I knew Dally wouldn't agree with him on that, though.

"Well, I never thought about it that way…"

What? What?! _What?!_

I rushed out in front of them, "Really, Dal?! Is that what you think of me?!"

His jaw dropped open in shock, "No, Dani. I can explain…" He stood up with his hands up defensively.

I scrunched my nose up in anger, "You're a horrible liar!" I ran off back toward my house. Fuck Dally!

"Wait, Dani." He started to catch up to me, "Wait a minute, dammit!"

"No!" I screamed as I ran, "Leave me alone!"

Eventually he caught up to me. He stopped me and swooped me up in his arms. I didn't stop him, I just gave him dirty looks as he carried me. He set me down on the trunk of his car.

"How much of that did you hear?"

I squinted my eyes at him crossly, "Does it really matter? I heard enough to wanna back-hand you." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Dani, look at me. That was Tim talking. Not me." He said. When he realized I wasn't listening to him, he grabbed my chin and turned it so I was facing him. "Dani, do you know how I feel about you?"

I nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, I do. _You know you love me, but you're not sure if I mean 'I love you' when I say it._ "

Dally sighed in self-disappointment, "I didn't mean that. You know that's not actually how I feel."

"Well, congrats. I skipped school for you, so thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Dally looked into my eyes and I fell in love with him all over again. He smiled at me, "I ran away for you," he paused to breathe, "how does that make you feel?"

I grinned, then looked away for a second. I really couldn't stay mad at him. He was the only person I really ever loved this much.

"That makes me feel loved." I leaned back, propping my body up with my hands.

He smiled that impressing smile that always tempted me to kiss him. He stepped closer and placed his hands on my back, slightly moving his hands up and down my skin. I could tell he wanted me in a way that only I could understand.

It was silent for a minute as he stopped massaging my back. I was a bit disappointed because I'm not gonna lie, his hands felt good against my skin. It was dead silent for a minute and I hated it.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" I broke the silence, "Kiss me already, will ya?"

A smug grin stretched out upon his face before he slowly leaned in. _Forget that_ , I thought. I grabbed his collar and dragged his lips to mine. That taste I loved will simply never leave him, will it?

We made out for another long few seconds before he pulled away and stared at me. He gave me a look that I could use as solid evidence that he loved me. He caressed my forehead, tracing circles in it with his fingers. I loved that he watched me so intimately. He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, giving me a better view of him. I would've said 'thanks' hadn't it of been for me being paralyzed from looking into his eyes. It was like time was frozen and we were the only ones in the world.

He broke the silence as he asked me, "Tell me Dani," he swallowed, never taking his eyes off me for a single second, "are you still the innocent girl I met 5 years ago?"

I took a deep breath before replying, "I'd like to think I am. But—"

"But?" He asked, interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes, " _But_ , I can't control myself around you. I feel the need to misbehave and," I grinned at him, "I like the feeling I get when I'm with you, Dal."

Dally smiled at my comment, "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that because," he looked down at his ring, "I wanna know if you'll wear my ring?"

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. I looked up at him, "You want me to wear your ring?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah… So?" He asked me again.

I was trembling as I wrapped my arms around him, "Of course! Yes!"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me close. "Do you want it on a chain?"

I nodded. I'm glad he asked me, because most people just blow off my thoughts like it's no big deal… But Dally—he made me feel special.

"How can I be so lucky to have you?" I asked with a seductive smile.

He raised an eyebrow at me contrastingly, "I think the real question is, 'How can I be so lucky to have you?' I don't understand why you like me. It just makes no sense…"

I grabbed ahold of his collar again, "Well, bud, I'd like to correct you for your foolishness. For one, 'like' is a word you cannot use when it comes to describing how I feel about you." I pulled him close and kissed him for a short second, "And two, don't say that. I know damn well that it makes sense." He began to open his mouth, so I put my finger over it to hush him up. He slightly chuckled as I snapped at him, "So don't even try to change my mind!"

He sighed coolly, "What did I do to deserve you?" He put his arm around me in a loving way.

I rested my head on his shoulder then sighed, "You don't deserve _me_." I said briskly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He snapped, slightly tilting his head toward me.

I giggled, "You deserve someone like Cherry Valance, the cheerleader. She's so much more pretty than I am."

He spun around, startling me. "No way," he looked at me seriously, "there's only one girl out there for me."

I licked my lips carelessly, "Who's that?" I asked teasingly.

He jumped at me and started tickling me, me dying of laughter. He leaned in as he continued to tickle me, "What's this? Do I have a sass master here?" He stopped and I sat up to catch my breath. "Who else would I love the way I love you?"

I shrugged then winced as he lurched at me, making me think he was going to give me a tickle attack again.

He set his hand on the trunk next to my leg as he spoke, "You, Danielle Cade, are the only girl I love." He gave me the smile of an honest man.

I sulked playfully, "Yeah, okay." I pushed his hand away and hopped off the trunk. "I'm hungry, man. Can we get something to eat?"

Dally nodded, "Yeah. McDonald's okay with you?"

"I meant food, Dally." I chuckled, as did he, "Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"So does Johnny know I'm back in town yet, or have you not told him?" Dally asked as we pulled up to order our food.

I shrugged, "If he knows, I wasn't the one to tell him. Then again, so far only Pony, Soda, and… Actually, I guess that's it."

"Alright. What do you want?"

I lowered my head, "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes, "To eat?"

"Oh." I sat back in my seat, "Uh, just get me a shake and some fries." I replied, a little embarrassed.

He sighed, then smiled at me. He kissed my forehead, "Alrighty then." That made me feel better.

He ordered the food and then we sped off down the street. He looked a little bothered, like there was something he wanted to tell me.

I ignored it for a minute, just continuing to dip my fries in my shake (It's relleh good if you haven't tried it before). I looked out the window as I watched a couple teenagers walk by. One of them stopped and kissed the other. I sighed silently to myself as he moved his hands down to her hips. We passed them before I could see anything more.

I could feel Dally's eyes branded on me as he spoke, "Are you alright, Danielle?"

I gasped as I turned to him a bit off guard, "Yeah." I bit my lip, "Yeah, everything's fine."

No it wasn't. I don't know what it was with those teenagers, but it corrupted something inside of me. Something that I didn't want to face…

He sighed loudly, "Are you sure? 'Cause if there is, just tell me and I'll fix it."

I looked up at him, "No. No, there's nothing wrong." I leaned in and kissed his cheek, hoping that he'd just drop the subject.

He snickered, "Okay."

I smiled as I looked at him. I loved seeing him calm… It sure made a difference in both of our lives.

"So, where're we going?" I asked him with a grin.

He glanced over at me, "Well, I was thinking your place," he said as I rolled my eyes, "but we can go wherever you want."

I smiled in flattery, "Okay. Is there some way we could go back to Buck's?"

He chuckled, "I thought you hated going to Buck's because of the little creep."

I crossed my arms, "That little creep needs to get over himself. Now are we going or not?"

He slammed on the breaks as we pulled up to a stop sign, "Are you sure you want to?" He asked in concern. He felt around on my cheek, sourcing me to tremble a bit.

I looked up at him from his hands, still caressing along my face, "Positive."

He took his eyes off of me, allowing me to breathe. I couldn't take it anymore! I just wanted to kiss him till my lips fell off! I licked my lips as I yelled at him, "Floor it!"

He raised his eyebrows in satisfaction as he looked back at the road and hit the gas like it was a nail being hammered into the wall. He yelled like an idiot as we sped off to Buck's.

When we got to Buck's, we didn't knock on the door, we just barged in and charged upstairs. As we reached the top of the stair case, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, two teenagers making out. I turned my attention toward them as Dally opened the door. My heart sank below sea level as I made the sickening realization that I knew who it was.

I swallowed bravely, "Gwen? James?" I paused in utter shock.

Gwen stopped and looked over at me wide-eyed, "Uh… It's not what you think, Dani. It's not, really!"

I shook my head and let out a puff, "You bitch…" I could barely look at her without getting a sick feeling in my stomach. "So this? This is what Pony gets? For dealing with your pathetic, attention-whore, needy, bratty little ass for… how long?" I shrugged, "Three years almost?"

"No, Dani, please! Just listen to me!" She stepped toward me.

I pushed her away, "No. Don't even—don't even look at me! You are disgusting. You are a disgusting little whore. An _ungrateful_ , disgusting little whore at that." I followed Dally into the bedroom. All I remember was seeing her eyes filled with sadness and discouragement before Dally slammed the door shut.

Immediately after closing the door, Dally grabbed me by my shoulders and started kissing my neck. It felt good, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't in the mood…

I pushed him off, "Really, dude?!"

"What's the matter? Just earlier, you acted almost like you were ready to devour me." He said, ending his statement with a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you not just see that?! Gwendolyn is still cheating on Ponyboy…" I couldn't believe those words were coming out of my mouth. "Gwendolyn's cheating on Ponyboy…" I started to feel sick. My heart started pounding. My lips were suddenly dry. My head was throbbing—throbbing so much it could've caused an earthquake! "What's happening?" I asked, looking in Dally's direction.

"What do you mean?" He asked, kneeling down on the floor next me, "Are you okay?"

I love him, but all I wanted to do then was scream in his face "Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"I don't know. I think I'll be okay, though." I'm the worst liar…

Dally stared me in the eyes, intimidating me. "Tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

I swallowed and stood up, "I don't think so…" I turned away nervously.

He nodded, "Okay, what is it that I can do to help?" He grabbed my hands, "Do you need me to get you to the hospital?" He asked in a concerned way.

I sighed, "No," I looked up at him, "I just need some comfort."

He smiled, "Then you came to the right person." He continued, "What do you need me to do?"

I laughed so hard in my head. He was acting like the love doctor or something.

I grinned as I laid myself down on the bed, "You know the drill." I explained, "Just take it easy on me, though."

He looked like he had struck gold, "Alrighty then," he climbed on top of me and hovered above me, "first time?"

I nodded with a big smile, knowing he'd be pleased by that. "Yep. Hopefully it's worth it…"

He frowned playfully as he unbuttoned his jeans, "Oh it will be, I promise."

I tilted my head, "Oh, will it?" I grabbed his neck with one hand and pulled myself to kiss him. "I don't doubt that."

He snickered as he began to slide his fingers up my blouse. His hands felt amazing against my skin. I can't even imagine what it'll be like when we… you know…

 _-ONE HOUR LATER-_

I was panting as I laid beside Dally in exhaustion. Sex was nothing like I thought it would be. I imagined it to be scary. I imagined it to make you feel dirty or like a slut, but it didn't. It actually made me feel better about myself, knowing that people won't bug me about being a virgin or won't bug me about having no sexual experience…

Besides, it's human nature. Most people don't last a virgin till they're married anyway, so I guess it isn't the worst thing.

Dally sat up and stared at me, "You okay, kid?" He was breathing pretty heavily.

I smiled smartly, "Why wouldn't I be?" I scooted closer to him.

"Just making sure I didn't do anything I shouldn't have. We good?" He asked again with a smirk.

I put my hand on his chest and stared into his eyes, "Couldn't be better."

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. He laughed a little, "So… How was it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'll tell you that this does change everything. You just took my virginity, so clearly you know that you can't leave me, right?"

He tilted his head and shrugged, "I could…" I scolded him as he sighed, "But that would make me an asshole, wouldn't it?"

I laughed as I stood up and slipped on my jeans. He _was_ an asshole…And I loved him. So much.

As I slipped my blouse back on, I felt Dally's eyes on me. I turned back to him as I buttoned it up, "What're you looking at, perve?" I smirked at him jokingly.

He tilted his head, "Can I just say that you look nice without your clothes on? I mean really, Ya do."

I rolled my eyes with a flattering smile, "Thank you. You ain't so bad looking yourself, Winston."

He laid back on the bed with a triumphant grin on his face, "Thanks, babe. I'm sure you know very well that we can't tell nobody about this, right?"

I snickered, "Well, why not? I mean, dude, people have been bugging me about being a virgin since you left." He sighed loudly, I bet thinking he was gonna start a fight with me. I froze and thought for a long second before asking, "You aren't gonna leave me again, right?"

He sighed loudly again. I knew what that meant. "No," he said strongly, then faded into a mumble, "at least I don't plan to…"

I pointed my finger in his face in anger, "Hey, I heard that! What do you mean you don't 'plan' to?!"

He rolled his head back, looking annoyed. "I don't know, Dani. I might have to," he stood up and placed his hands on my waist, "you know I don't want to. But I might have to."

I pushed him away, "Please, Dally," I felt tears forming in my eyes, "tell me. I can't keep doing this with you. I'm tired of hearing that our relationship might be at risk. Tell me now, before I get my hopes up." I looked into his eyes as my vision got blurry from the tears.

He stared at me and snickered, "You don't have to worry," he said, "I know that nothing's gonna stand in the way of me having you in my arms."

I glared at him, "That's not answering my question, dammit! Tell me the truth. What is it that is making you so unavailable? What is it that made you leave me? Was it me? I can't keep going on like this. Answer me, or I'm outta here and—and I'll never come back!" I threatened him, breathing heavily in frustration.

He rolled his head back again, "Please baby, don't act like that." He grinned dangerously, "C'mon, I bet I can make you stay."

I crossed my arms. I was furious now! "Dallas, I mean it. Tell me or I'm done. I'd really hate to, but if you don't answer me, you kinda leave me no choice…"

"Why does it matter?!" He shouted as he pulled on his jeans. "I mean, really? Why is it so important to you?! As if you really cared about me…"

I gasped in disbelief. I could not believe he'd be so…stupid! Cruel! And most of all, mean. I thought he was different… "Really?" I felt a tear run down my face, "Is that what you think? That I don't care? Well I'll tell ya something, Dallas Winston; I'm only asking because I'm concerned about the only person I truly love intimately. That's a big deal!"

"Surely I'm not the only person you—"

"No! Shut up," I cut him off, knowing he'd get pissed of, "I don't think it's getting through your skull that you're the one person I've waited for for how long? An entire year and eight months, was it? I reserved myself for you, the person I love, and now I guess I realize how much of a big fucking mistake that was!" I snatched my jacket off the ground and swung the door open. I couldn't even believe what I was doing. Why did this have to happen?!

"Wait," he exclaimed, "don't leave me, Dani. Please, I'll do anything… I'll—I'll tell you. If that's what it'll take, I'll do it."

My frown began to transition into a slight grin as I turned around. I bit my lip, "Then tell me." I felt so powerful in that moment.

He took a deep breath, then pulled me inside, closing the door behind me. He gently guided me to the bed and I sat down. He licked his lips, "What's worse to you? Losing me or knowing that someone has been trying to take me from you?"

I shook my head in a way that told him I was angry and he knew why. I swallowed, "Sylvia." I laughed in a way that told him I was really angry. I looked up at him, "Right? I mean that note should've explained everything…but I guess I was too blind, huh?"

He kneeled down next to me quickly to calm me down, "Yes. But understand that I didn't fool around with her or anything!"

I sighed with my arms crossed, "I believe you." No I didn't. He fools around with a lot of girls.

"You do?" He asked me with a smile.

I couldn't resist his smile or his eyes. Plus, I loved him too much to let her get in the way of us. "Yes, now don't give me a reason not to." I leaned in and pressed my nose against his.

He chuckled as he grabbed ahold of my hand, "I love you too much to fool around with some other girl, you know that, don't ya?"

I rolled my eyes with a grin, "I guess so," I paused for a second before leaning in farther and kissing him. I hated that I couldn't be mad at him, 'cause boy was I wanting to put my foot down on his actions!

He broke up the kiss abruptly and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and rummaged through the drawers. It kind of reminded me of that one day I came over. He pulled out a shirt and pulled it over himself, then continued to search the drawers. He finally pulled out a neck chain and inspected it as he walked over to me. "Do you think this'll work?" He asked me with a smile.

I looked at it and grinned, "Yeah. I mean, it'll do." I joked. "Yeah, it's perfect."

The look in his eyes was like nothing I've ever seen before coming from him. His eyes were brighter, more sparkly, more kind than he'd ever shown before. I was glad that I was the one he was looking at when he had that look in his eyes. He then slid his ring onto the chain and opened the clasp. He nodded at me, "May I?"

I bit my lip, "You may."

He then reached around my neck and closed the clasp. He then slid his hands down my neck and to my chest. I felt my heart racing as he kissed my chest. He continued for a minute before I had to push him off. "Calm down," I remember saying, "it's not like we're going to have sex like this every 15 minutes…"

"We could," he said, "it just might not be healthy." He chuckled.

I laughed too, "Yeah, I'm sure of it." I said looking up at him. I then walked over to the window because I heard 3 car doors opening in unison and I thought 'Who the hell would be coming at 1:00? It's not even dark…'

Dally straightened up, "Is everything okay?"

"You seem to like that question a lot, Dal." I laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine but who would be coming over to Buck's at this time of day? That seems kinda funny to me."

Dally wrapped his arms around me from behind me, "Maybe it's your brother, ready to _murder_ me." He joked around with a ghost-like voice.

"He'll want to if he knows what we just did." I chuckled, "Then again, I heard what you said; 'I'm sure you know very well we can't tell nobody about this.'" I laughed, turning my head to his.

He immediately greeted me with a little kiss. He relaxed and stated, "You do a very good impression of me. That's my girl. I'm glad I can officially say that now."

I relaxed my head on his chest behind me, "I like the way it sounds. It sure shows ownership, and I'm okay with it when it comes to you." I said in a whispering tone.

"That's good." He said with his fingers massaging my hands, "'Cause you're mine. And I'll do anything if it means I can have you with me. I'd kill if it meant you were to stay with me." He swallowed, "Without you, I'm a goner. I would've killed myself already hadn't it been for you and Johnny."

I felt so happy. Just the way he loved Johnny and I made me feel safe and collected. I was already considering marriage in my head… That's how much I loved him.

That's when all of a sudden we heard a big bang on the door. It startled me and I practically jumped into Dally's arms when I heard it. He just gave me a short hug and walked over to the door, "Who is it and what do y—"

"Dallas Winston, you son of a bitch, open up!" I could hear the voice echoing through the house. I knew who it was, too.

Dally opened the door and met the fist of a very angry Johnny. I rushed to Dal's side as Johnny watched. "How dare you come back all of the sudden! Do you know how much pain you caused Danielle?!" He screamed at him as I helped him up. "Huh?!" He pushed him back with his teeth gritted. Johnny had toughened up a lot since Dal left.

Dally looked at him with a look of confusion, "I came back, didn't I?!"

Johnny stepped closer and started shouting in Dally's face again, "You are a piece of shit, Dallas Winston! Don't touch my kid sister if you wanna live to be 19!" He shouted as he split us apart, pushing Dally back to the wall and me to his side. He then grabbed my hand and forcefully said, "Let's go."

I tried to pry his fingers off, but I couldn't. He was too strong now. "Johnny, let go!" I screamed in his ear, "Please let go of me, Johnny!" I was practically about to bluff out "RAPE!" but I couldn't see myself saying that, not even about someone dragging me away from my boyfriend like he was. "Johnny, let me go!" I howled as he shoved me into his car, where Ponyboy and Sodapop were standing patiently beside.

He slammed the door in my face before I could scream at him again for being a psychopath. All three of them got in and shut the doors. Johnny looked absolutely ready to kill. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I crossed my arms, "What's you're problem with Dal?! He's good to me and he doesn't _drag me away from people when I'm having a nice time_!" I raised my voice as I stated angrily.

Ponyboy sat quietly next to Soda as Soda began to shout, "I thought I got rid of him yesterday after that whole thing here. Why did you go after him?!"

I scrunched up my nose, "Is it any of your business?! God, no. What's it to you anyways?! He _is_ my boyfriend after all!"

Ponyboy looked like he was losing his temper very quickly as Soda spoke again. "He left you for 2 entire damn years, Dani! He's not the type of person I'd trust if I were you."

I took a deep breath and felt a tear run down my cheek, "I trust him, okay? And it's none of your business, okay? Besides," I glared at Johnny, "he told me he left because he wanted to respect your wishes of us not being together. Said he thought it'd be too hard to keep himself away from me." I felt myself starting to blush a little bit.

Ponyboy jumped up, "Good. Hope you guys are happy together." He leaps across my lap and out of the car.

 _What the hell?_ I thought. Pony has never done something like that. I've never seen him bolt out like he did.

I watched as he ran off into the distance. Soda was about to get out when I stopped him, "I'll get him." I sighed and ran out after him.

I ran and ran and ran, still not able to catch up to him. "Not fair!" I screamed, "You're on the track team! Get back here!" I continued to run until I was out of breath. "Pony!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Wait!"

He turned back as he proceeded. He must've realized how awful I felt, because he walked back over to me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked me as he grabbed my arm.

I chuckled in between gasps, "Yeah. I'm fine… I think." I put my hands on my knees in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry that I'm a pain in the ass."

I huffed and puffed once more before replying, "Yeah, it's okay. I'm used to it being your best friend, right?"

He punched my arm, "Hey!"

I gave him a duck face and responded, "I'm kidding, Pony." We both chuckled. "But seriously."

It was dead silent then. I couldn't stand it. He just began to pick the stickers out of his sneakers.

I swallowed as I stared at him, "Why did you run off like that?"

He looked up at me for a second before looking back at his shoes and picking more stickers off. "Why? It's nothing amusing."

I bit my gum, "Stop it, will ya? You ran off and said 'Hope you guys are happy together.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I crossed my arms in a demanding way.

"Well who cares?" He flicked away one last sticker and stood up. He began to walk past me before I stopped him.

"Pony." I grabbed his arm, "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. What is bothering you? Is it… Dally?" I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around his feelings.

He rolled his head back, "Let's see, is it Dally? Yeah. Yeah, it is."

I shook my head quickly, "What is it then? What's bothering you about Dally?"

He shrugged, "Well, let's see… He left you heartbroken; he didn't even write; he's almost 19 years old while you're still 16; he's an asshole… There's an entire list of things wrong with Danilly!"

My mouth dropped open in shock, "First of all, you left me heartbroken before he did, so really dude?! Secondly, does it look like I care how old he is? I love him and nothing's gonna change that. Oh and lastly, but not least, he's an asshole. Okay, I hate to break to you, but we're all assholes sometimes. Even you, even Sodapop, the nicest boy like ever… Even Johnny. So don't act like this is just a Dally thing, 'cause it ain't."

Ponyboy took a deep breath, "You're right, okay? You're right," he looked deep into my eyes, "but listen to me," he licked his lips, "if Dally hurts you, I'm not gonna hold back on saying 'I told ya so', okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's not gonna hurt me, Pony." I glanced back at Buck's house in the distance, "He loves me."

Pony looked like he was gonna throw up, "Yeah. Let's just get back to the car, alright?"

I giggled and nodded, "Okay." I said.

As we approached the car, Johnny hopped out with a downcast look on his face. He stared at me with a great big frown. "Dani," he all of the sudden said, "I'm sorry for acting like that toward Dal." I puffed a big breath as he continued to apologize, "It wasn't my place to have told you that stuff a couple of years ago. I know you can't forgive me for all of that, and I just—I'm sorry."

I stood there for a minute and thought, sulking at him. I knew that Johnny didn't intend any harm with Dally and I. He was just looking out for me.

I ran to his side with a tear running down my cheek. I pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. "I do forgive you, Johnny. I just want my brother to trust me and the people I care about. Especially Dally." He squeezed me tighter than ever, "I just don't want my sister to get hurt. Especially not by Dallas Winston, who used to be my best buddy."

I rolled my eyes as I stepped back, "Why can't it be like that again? I mean, you just need to hang out more. You don't have to be 'B.F.F.s' but it would mean a lot to me if you started to warm up to the idea of us."

He crossed his arms, "Pony, get in the car." He turned back to me, "I still don't know…"

"C'mon," I grabbed his hand, "Please. _Pleeeeassseee_!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "Pwetty pwease?"

A grin started to creep upon his face. I needed to crack him! He needed to listen to me!

" _Pleeeeeasssee_!" I screamed in his ear, making him flinch.

" _Fiiiineeee_!" He screamed, "I will, just _stahhhp_ yelling in my ear!"

I wore an evil grin as I got in the front seat of his car. "Who wants some tunes?" I asked generously.

I looked back at Pony and he had a dangerous grin on his face. I knew that grin. It was code for…

" _The Monkees_!" We screamed in unison, Soda and Johnny wincing at how loud we shrieked.

"Ahem," I said as I popped the record into the car record player Johnny had installed when he got his car.

Pony and I started to laugh as we started to sing, "Here we come, walking down the street… We get the funniest looks from everyone we meet…"

Soda joined in with us, "Hey, hey, we're the Monkees! And people say we monkey around… but we're too busy singing to put anybody down…"

We sang it all the way back to the Curtis house, and boy was it fun! Johnny barely sang until the end, but it was still fun. Yep, that was my second favorite song by them.

As we pulled up to the Curtis house, I didn't see Steve's car parked beside it. I turned to Soda and asked him, "Where's Steve? Haven't seen him for a couple of days. Is he with—"

"Evie? Yeah. They went off to New Jersey for the weekend." Soda replied, not letting me finish my question.

I shook my head, "Again? Man, they're always gone."

Pony nodded, "Yeah," he pointed, "and look, he left his DX shirt on the front porch."

I glanced from Pony's finger to the front porch, and sure enough, he left it laying there. "That's weird. I mean, maybe not for Stevieboy, but weird for normal beings." I laughed, as did Pony.

"Hey!" Soda snapped at us, "Knock it off, you two."

I straightened my face before sassing off, "Sorry, _dad_." I smiled at my smart comment as I leaped out of the car. Pony climbed out after me, then Soda climbed out after Johnny.

Pony and I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. I expected Johnny and Soda to file in right after we did, but surprisingly they didn't.

"So," Pony broke the short silence, "why were you over at Dal's today?"

I gently pounded at my legs in boredom, "Is it illegal to visit my boyfriend?" I asked him a bit defensively.

"Well, in your case, it actually is." He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess so…" I bit my lip innocently, "But I guess I like that about Dally. He doesn't care as long as we're together."

Ponyboy smirked, "You really love him, huh?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yes," I nodded, "and it's hard for me to picture my life without him." I felt my heart start pounding. _A world without him_ , I thought to myself, _is a world I wouldn't want to be a part of_.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Johnny and Soda entered the room right after I finished my statement.

"Hey guys," I said, "can I head outside for a smoke?"

Johnny gave me a look of disapproval. He tilted his head, "I don't think that's a good idea, Dani."

"It's okay, Johnny. I'll go out there with her." Pony suggested, putting his arm around me.

Johnny let out a sigh. He shrugged, "Fine. You've got 5 minutes to get back in here before we make dinner. And you're helping." He reassured me.

"Why do I have to help?" I asked as I got up from the couch.

"Because," Soda squinted his eyes, "we're making your favorite. Parmesan crusted tilapia!"

I felt a wide smile spread across my face. "Thanks, guys." I walked out the door, Pony following me.

Pony and I sat on the porch swing they had put in after Darry left. A lot was changing since Darry left…

It was silent for a minute. I didn't like it. It reminded me of how I used to like Ponyboy, which I was pretty sure I was over him. I lit my cigarette and started to smoke it.

Pony chuckled, "Can I take a drag?"

I shrugged as I took it out of my mouth, "I thought you can't smoke since you're on the track team and everything…"

He pouted, "I know it's odd for me to do, but I'll tell Johnny about the 'nasty' things that you and Dally do together."

"Yeah, you do that." I told him, inspecting the cigarette closely. "There ain't nothin' to tell. I mean, it's not like Soda and Darry don't get mad when you and Gw—" I paused as the sight from earlier popped into my head.

Pony grabbed my arm, "Are you okay? You look a little sick…"

I knocked his hand way, "No, I'm not okay!" I jumped up and began pacing the porch, "I saw something that I… Shit!" I screamed.

Pony sat up straight and stared at me as I continued to pace, still smoking the cigarette. "What the hell did you see that's making you so jumpy? I'm not tolerant of this… You're kinda scaring me."

I stopped pacing around and sat next to Pony. I stared him dead in the eyes, "Don't be scared. I don't mean to scare you and I don't want you to be scared."

Before I could say anything else, he pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm embrace he had around me. I wrapped my arms around him as well. I suddenly felt a warm, unexpected tear race down my cheek. I hoped that it wouldn't reach Pony's shoulder, or else he'd know that something was really wrong.

He was about to pull away and I panicked. I tried to think of something—anything to avoid him seeing my tears. The only thing I could think to do was…

I then pulled him into a kiss. Both of our eyes were open wide. He looked just as dazed as I did. I quickly broke away and stood up. "Oh. Oh God. I…" I could feel myself trembling with every word said. I rushed inside without another word.

"Johnny," I said, "we need to go."

He looked concerned as he and Soda were sitting at the dinner table talking. He broke from their conversation, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I—I'm sick. I feel like I might," I paused, waving my hand around in a circle, "you know?"

He turned back to Soda, "I-I guess we'll have to go. I'll see you later, Soda." He got up and followed me to the door.

As we reached the door, it swung open and Ponyboy walked in with an expression of confusion planted upon his face. "Dani, I…" I tried to pass him before he grabbed my arm, rendering me helpless.

I struggled to get away, "L-let go." I made a few more attempts as Johnny watched me squirm.

Finally, he interfered. "That's enough, Pony. Let her go." He demanded him softly.

Pony didn't hesitate to let me go, either. He abided by my brothers wishes and let go of me. I rushed out of the house and darted to Johnny's car as soon as I was Johnny got into the car, he started it up like he usually does, but then he paused for a minute.

"What are you doing? Let's go." I ordered him.

He let out a sigh, "Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here?" He leaned back in his seat, expecting me to answer.

"Who cares? Let's just go already."

"No," he stated, "you are going to tell me why you acting so weird right now. What is it? You can tell me. You've always been able to tell me things."

I shook my head, "What makes you think there's something wrong? My stomach's hurting, that's it."

He shook his head surely, "There's something wrong. Just tell me."

I propped my head on my fist as I leaned up against the window. "Can we just go?! I'm really," I sat back up, changing my attitude completely, "not in the mood for you to delay right now."

"I'm just worried," he whined, "that maybe you're hiding something from me. I don't want you to hide things from me."

I bit my lip as I do sometimes when I don't have anything to break when I'm angry and need to let off steam. "I'm not hiding anything from you, Johnny. Can we just please go…" My voice trailed off as Pony suddenly stepped out onto the porch. "Go, Johnny. Go!" I screamed at him.

"Alright, geez!" He shouted back as he shifted gears and pulled off.

I watched Pony stare at me as we drove down the road. There was something horribly wrong with what I did with him earlier…

 _-THE NEXT DAY AT BAND PRACTICE-_

"Oh my God, I can't believe we have to use up 3 hours of our Saturday just to practice for this stupid concert." Carla told me, noticeably bothered.

I bit my lip, "Yeah, but it's better than being at home with the assholes. I still have to wait another month for Johnny to turn 18 before I can move out of there."

"Okay," she tilted her head, "what's bugging you, doll?"

I opened the case to my flute and laughed, "What makes you think there's something bugging me?"

"Let's see," she brought her index finger to her chin thoughtfully, "you never get worked up after Valentine's Day and you look like you haven't slept for days. What's up?"

I gasped silently, "Yesterday was—? Oh. Yeah, I guess I forgot."

She laughed, "How could you when A, you weren't at school and B, that asshole you somehow love left you heartbroken and alone for yet another year."

"About that," I grinned, "he came back."

"What?!" Her eyes consisted with rage, "He came back?! He had the nerve?!"

I put my hands up defensively, "Woah! Calm down, will ya? He came back for me…"

She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, he promised you he was never gonna leave you again, so then you let him take your virginity. Then Johnny dragged you away from him and Pony ranted about the whole thing?"

I glanced around behind us before grabbing her arm and pulling her closer in. "Keep your voice down, yeah?!" I whisper yelled. "Nobody needs to know about Dally and I other than you. Just between us, okay?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "You mean to tell me that I was right? You and Dally fucked?!" She whisper yelled back at me.

I squeezed her arm tightly, feeling under pressure. "Shut. Up!" I said louder. "You need to keep this under wraps, alright?!"

"And I suppose what I said about Johnny was true, too?" She asked me. I didn't answer, I just stared at her with a blank expression. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed in over exaggeration.

I threw my palm to my forehead, "Look, Johnny doesn't know _and doesn't need to know_ that Dally took my virginity." I gave her a look of disappointment, "And I know that you and Johnny are in cahoots since you started dating last year, but please… Just don't tell him about this one little thing."

Carla rolled her eyes, "Fine. And if he finds out, I didn't know a thing, got it?"

I nodded in agreement. I thought maybe the pressure was off by then. I guess I was wrong…

 _-AFTER PRACTICE/NOON-_

Johnny let me barrow his car for the rest of the day so when I got done with practice I could go to the Dingo if I wanted. Or I could just stop by the library to pick up some books or something.

As I walked to Johnny's car, parked across the street from the school, I noticed a couple socs driving by it. _They look up to no good_ , I remember thinking. So I hurried across the street and searched for the key in my pocket. I stood there for a solid 20 seconds before hearing a couple car doors slam. I looked up to see the socs filing out of the car with dangerous smirks on their faces. _Shit_ , I thought, _how the hell am I gonna get out of this_?

"Well, well, well, boys. Looks like we've hit the jackpot." A soc rambled on about how he thought I was pretty and how I could be in show business or on the cover of _Playboy magazine_.

"Shut your trap and leave me alone." I charged a comment back.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my ass. _No, please_ , I thought, _no_!

I turned around and slapped whoever it was. Then I realized who I had hit. It was James Merrill. Could it get any worse. I placed my hands over my mouth, to which he grinned. "I still haven't forgotten about our little interaction a few years ago, _little Dani_."

I scrunched up my nose in anger, "You better leave me alone, Merrill, or I'll—"

"What will you do?" He grabbed my arms, causing me to drop my bag and my keys. I stared into his cold, death-dark eyes as he groped tighter on my wrists. "What are you gonna do? Call that shit-i-full boyfriend of yours?!" She roared in my face. I closed my eyes in fear of what he might do. I wanted him to stop and just leave me alone.

"Just let me go, Merrill!" I cried, "Let me go home!"

"To what? That little faggot brother of yours?" He asked to my irritation.

I began to shout at him in Spanish, being that I'd been in Spanish since middle school. "Él no es un maricón , que comemierda , coño - hecha una bola , sobre- privilegiado hijo de puta!"

I don't know if he understood what I said, but he must've known what I meant by it because he pushed my hands up against the window with his teeth gritted. "You think I can't tell that you're cursing me?! Well, you're dead wrong, princess."

I then kneed him in the groin. He backed off and I picked up my stuff. I unlocked the car, but before I could get in, someone grabbed my shirt from the back and pulled really hard on it, choking me. I struggled to breathe as I pulled on it in the opposite direction.

That's when I suddenly felt relief of my pain… I gasped loudly as I fell back. I remember looking up from the ground and seeing Two Bit and Soda kicking James and the other two boys' asses. Two thoughts were running through my head; _Oh thank God_ and _Shit, I have to explain to Soda why we left early yesterday_. Either way, it was a loss for me. _R.I.P. to my throat_.

When James and the two soc boys ran off back to their car, Two Bit came over and kneeled down next to me. He gave me a funny look. "So," he grinned, "looks like you could use some help."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I do."

He held out his hand, "I've never seen you get jumped so close to the school. Why ain't Kayley here to help you anyway?"

I let out a puff of air, "It's Carla. And she's already gone with her friend, Sabrina."

"Oh, my bad, _Carla_. And my bad again, _Skullhead gave her a ride home_." He said sarcastically, ending with a light chuckle.

"Stop," I began to laugh, "it's not funny." I tried to hold back my laughter. I mean, Skullhead?

Soda walked over to us and frowned, "Hey, Dani. So could you tell me what happened last night? Why you left so early?" Told you.

My eyes began to twitch as I answered. "I wasn't feeling good."

Soda raised his eyebrow at me and nodded, "Yeah?" I nodded slowly as he was nodding pretty fast. "Then tell me why Pony's been acting strange, too."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean by 'strange'?"

He placed his hands on his his hips and smiled. "Like really strange. He's been in bed all day, been lookin' at you guys' photo album from a few years back. _All. Day._ "

I was speechless. Not because he was looking at pictures of us, but because I didn't know how to explain what on Earth he was doing. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I have no idea what he's doing."

"My question is, what happened yesterday when you two were alone?" Soda asked, clapping his hands together.

I jerked my head back as I watched him stand there, expecting me to respond. "What do you… think happened?" I stared at him wide-eyed.

"I think something crazy happened. Something that spooked the both of you." He crossed his arms and asked, "Am I right?"

 _Oh crap, so much pressure!_ "What? What makes you think th—" I ended up biting my own tongue. I froze for a second before sighing. I nodded, "Something did happen."

"What then?" He asked. Once he realized I wasn't going to answer, he repeated his question, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" I shouted back at him.

"You just said something happened, didn't you?" Two Bit added.

I could feel my jaw moving, but no words were coming out. I knew I was _soooo_ full of shit. I swallowed, "Fine. Something happened. It's nothing. Really," I nodded, "it's nothing!"

Soda shook me, "It is something!" He stared me dead in the eyes.

I shifted my eyes toward the ground. "It was something…"

Soda and Two Bit both nodded and at the same time uttered. "Yeah."

Soda opened the car door and gently pushed me in. I started the car, expecting him to say "You'll need to talk to Pony _sometime_." but I was surprised when he told me, "Drive safe. Here's the number to the DX and the house phone." He handed me a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it.

I smiled, "Thanks, Soda. Really." I nodded before driving off.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

I actually had no idea why he gave me the numbers. My best guess was he wanted me to call Ponyboy, and that sure as hell wasn't happening! Though I hated myself for being so foolish. What was I thinking kissing him the way I did?! I had no right, and I definitely had no brains that day.

 _-ARRIVAL HOME-_

When I opened the door, Johnny was sitting on the couch, flinching as my mom screamed at him.

I didn't want to just ignore it, but I didn't want to get hit either. I decided it was just best to leave it till I heard Johnny getting whipped. I walked into me and Johnny's room and planted my bag on my bed next to a note I was currently writing for Carla, 'from Johnny' if you get what I'm saying. He's not the best writer, so I help him occasionally.

Anyway, I walked over to my desk and sat down. I wanted to do something. Draw something. I wanted to draw something private for myself as a memory. But damn, the only thing I could think of was that stupid kiss with Ponyboy! I just wanted to jab my eyes out with my pencil at that point. I couldn't take the pressure of everything… But maybe I didn't have to. Maybe I could draw something to get it off my chest. Something to finally ease my nerves.

So I began to draw. I drew the outline of two people, two young people at that. They were kissing each other. Her hand on his cheeks as his hands were free roaming her waist.

When I finally finished the picture, I stared at it. I had colored it with my old art supplies. The girl had dark brown hair, almost black while the boy had dark blonde hair, almost red. The girls skin, slightly tanned while the boy's is fair. As I looked closer at the picture, I had realized what I created…

I closed my sketchbook and walked over to the closet with in in hand. When I slid open the closet door, I was startled out of my panties when Dally popped out wearing my joker mask I bought for halloween to scare little kids.

"Hey babe," he slipped his arms around my waist, "how's it hanging?" He tore the mask away.

I pouted, "You scared me!" I whispered to him with a slight hiss.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya, Dani." He leaned in and pressed his forehead against mine.

"How'd you get in here? I know for a fact that Johnny sure as hell wouldn't have let you in. Nor my mother." I stood up straight, "Which reminds me…"

Dally smiled, "Hey, do you have time to go to the movies tonight?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "But you don't really like movies I thought." I stared up at him in thought. Had he already changed his opinion about movies?

He shook his head inevitably, "I don't. But you do. And either way, let's go see a shitty movie."

"Why would we do that?" I asked him, knowing he'd give his oh-so 'logical explanation' for his idea.

He bit his lip, "So that we could do this." He leaned in and kissed me. He backed off just long enough to utter a word in between kisses, "The whole," kiss, "movie," kiss, "through." He kissed me again, this time for a longer period.

I broke away and giggled, "You still haven't answered my question about how you got in here. Did you do some kind of James Bond stuff to get in here?"

"What does it matter how I got in here? I'm here, right? That's the important part." He smiled again.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It matters," I chuckled to myself, "because I think it's kind of sexy how you snuck in." I pulled back away from his ear and grinned, "So how long have you been sneaking in here? It matters because you could be watching me sleep for all I know." I joked around with him.

He let out a slight snicker and pressed his forehead up to mine, "Truth?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded, "Truth would be good. Be great actually."

He chuckled, "Alright. Now, don't get freaked out," he told me in a serious tone, "but before I left, I'd been sneaking in here since you were 13 and I was 16. I know it sounds crazy, but I did watch you sleep once before and… It was like I knew who I was when I saw you there." He tilted his head back slightly, "I saw a girl so beautiful that I knew I'd die if I let anything happen to her. I knew how I felt when I saw you sleeping. I knew that everything—all that we had done together, was meant to be shared with more than just friends. And that night—that was the night I knew I didn't love Sylvia anymore. I knew I loved someone," he stroked his hand on my cheek, "way more precious to me than what she ever was. Someone with more to her than just looks. That was the night I knew I was completely," he began to shake his head, "madly in love with you."

I felt myself trembling as I asked him, "How old was I when you saw me sleeping?"

He sighed, "Well, the funny part is, it was the first night I had come into your room at all."

"How did Johnny not see you? I mean, maybe he didn't considering he was sleeping at the Curtis' a lot." I said nervously. I smiled, "I think I remember one time when I was 13 and you had just turned 16…"

 _-NOVEMBER 12, 1966-_

We were sitting on the lawn of the middle school, playing truth or dare one day. Dally, Johnny, and I were sitting in a circle together when Johnny got up to get a Coke.

"I guess we'll just play without him, huh?" Dally asked me, nudging me on the shoulder.

I shrugged, "Sure. I like playing truth or dare with you. You're always a lot better at dares than Johnny is." I giggled.

He let out a chuckle himself, "Alright, man. So truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I cried joyfully.

Dally snickered, "Alright," he said, giving me a high five, "so I dare you… to ask that guy over there out." He pointed to a boy that I knew named Legend Zillgere.

I laughed nervously, "Uh, nope." I told him.

"Hey, why not?" He nudged me again, "What, afraid he's gonna reject you?"

I shook my head as I picked at the grass, "No." I replied simply.

"Well then what's the problem?" He asked again, glancing back and forth from me to Legend.

I shrugged, "I don't love him."

"So? What does that gotta do with a dare?" He laughed.

"Well," I looked up at him, "the way I see it, you can't be with someone you don't love. It's just not right. If you love someone, then be with them. No matter what anybody says. But if you don't love them," I stared back down at the grass, "it's not fair to be with them."

Dally's smile faded as he spoke, "Do _you_ love anyone?"

I smiled, "Maybe. If I do, I don't know it yet. I guess I don't know what love would feel like enough to say that I'm in love with someone. Ya know what I mean?" I looked away sheepishly, thinking that was a stupid question. _Duh, he's in love with Sylvia_ , I remember thinking. "Never mind, you've got Sylv, huh?"

He nodded slowly, "Right. Sylv." He sighed as if something was bothering him. I just ignored it since he was always acting like that.

 _-BACK TO FEBRUARY 15, 1968-_

"…You showed signs that you liked me and I totally brushed them off as nothing out of the ordinary. God, I'm such an idiot for that!"

"Hey," he pulled me closer, "don't say that. You are most definitely not an idiot, okay?" He smiled, "If anything, I'm the idiot for dragging my feet about telling you how I felt. I guess I'm just lucky that I got to you in time, huh?"

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "I would've waited an entire decade to see you again."

"Would you still have the same reaction that you did when you saw me the other day?" He asked me with a lazy grin on his face.

I let out a hysterical laugh, "Yes. I'm not gonna lie, I would have still slapped you. Maybe, in fact I definitely would've slapped you harder."

"And I would let you. Trust me, I knew what was coming to me when I came back." He said shaking his head. I frowned at him. He stared at me with care, "I came back anyway. You know why?"

I sighed, knowing exactly what he'd say, "Because you love me too much. I got the idea, Dal."

He tilted his head, "Of course, if you don't believe me, you can ask Sylvia. Ask her, she'll tell you that I never shut up about you and I know that I didn't. That's why I kept talking about you. I knew it'd make her fuck off." He said with a grin.

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, to be with me… You're guaranteed to get a lot of shit for it since I'm underaged and all. So I'm asking you this to make sure you are willing to deal with it for me." I stared him in the eyes seriously.

He swallowed, "There is nothing in this world that could drive me away from you. Not anymore. You are my entire world, Dani."

I felt myself getting flustered a bit, "Have I told you lately that I love you? 'Cause if I haven't, I do." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mm," he mumbled before pulling away, "get dressed in something nice and we'll go out, sound good?"

I smiled, "Okay, but you have to leave so that I can." I pointed at him as he backed up toward my bed.

"Ah, c'mon," he pleaded, "why can't I just stay and watch? You look pretty good without your clothes on, and we both know it." He sat down on my bed.

I crossed my arms, "For starters, Johnny and my bat-shit insane mother are outside in the living room." I explained, pointing toward the door. "Secondly, it'll just tempt you to act a fool."

He placed his hand on his chest dramatically, "Oh, I'm hurt!" He shouted goofily, "My lover won't allow me to see her nude… Oh, what will I ever do?!" He cried with a frown.

I was dying of laughter at this point. When I finally caught my breath, I spoke, still shaking from trying to hold my laughter in. "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." I slowly moved toward him, a devilish grin on my face.

He looked at me like I was a gift from God himself. "Can I see you naked then?" He asked in a slightly serious tone.

I smirked before scooting myself onto the bed next to him, "Maybe." I laughed as Dally frowned. "I'm kidding, okay? Maybe later on after the movie. That is only if you give me a reason to strip down for you."

"Really?" He asked, readjusting himself on the bed, "I hope it won't be too hard." He joked.

I leaned in as I told him, "For you, it won't be too hard. You always find some way to entertain me… With your cute self and your sexy attitude." I pressed my lips up against his with force. He didn't seem to mind, though.

When he backed away, he sat up on the edge of my bed. He put on a serious face, "Get dressed so that we'll actually still have the energy to do that at the movies."

"Do you have any preferences as to what I should wear?" I asked him seductively.

He leaned over the bed on the other side, using his hands as support beams. "You can wear whatever you want, but I'll tell ya, I like a girl in a skirt."

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, we're fresh out of skirts. I may have thrown them out due to greaser complications…" I turned away, a bit flustered.

"I told you, you can wear whatever. You'll be the best looking girl there no matter what you have on your back." He nodded, "I'll be waiting for you out here, alright?"

I shrugged, then pointed a finger in his face, "And don't watch me dress, you hear me, mister?"

He sighed, "Fine, but it'll be hard to resist." He gritted his teeth goofily, "Those perfect hips. Those sexy legs. Those gorgeous—"

"Alright lover boy," I put my hands on his chest and gently guided him to my window, "time for you to take your leave."

He hopped out the window and gave me a quick kiss before disappearing into the distance.

 _-AFTER GETTING DRESSED-_

I stared at myself in my full body length mirror, I guess to make sure I looked alright. As I stared at myself, I noticed something. I noticed that everything changed after the night I told Dally I loved him for the first time. I noticed how I had become a new person after I confessed my love for him. I knew that everything was okay as long as I was with him. I knew that I was safe, protected if you will. I knew he was way more than a trouble maker. I knew he was way more than just a street hood. He was the light of my life. He was my pot of gold. He was mine. All mine.

Suddenly I heard Johnny's screams coming from the living room. I rushed out into the kitchen, leading to the living room. What I witnessed will forever be branded in my mind with great sadness. Johnny was laying on the ground curled up in a ball while my mother was striking him repeatedly with an empty Pepsi bottle!

Johnny's screams echoed through my head as I saw chips of glass scattering around him and blood consisting from his arms and knuckles.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" I screamed as I attacked my mother by jumping on her back violently. She started to screech like a lunatic as she swung the busted up bottle at me, me, somehow dodging it every single time. That is until she backed me into the wall and swung it directly at me. It hit my cheek and cut it, and I could tell since I literally saw it gush out onto the floor. "Dally!" I screamed, hoping that he'd heard my scream. I pushed my mother onto the couch and grabbed the bottle from her. I held it to her chin and threatened her, "Touch Johnny again, and you'll never see the light of day afterward!" I shouted. Suddenly I heard a bang and stupidly looked back toward my bedroom door. It was stupid because the next thing I knew, my cheek was stinging like a son of bitch on crack! I turned back, only to feel an even bigger burn as she held the bottle's sharp edge up against my face, piercing into my flesh as it sliced into my skin. She then pushed me off of her and pinned me to the ground, still holding the busted bottle to my face. I saw Johnny get up and rush into the kitchen, though I couldn't see what he was doing in there. I thought this was it. My mom was going to literally kill me! I closed my eyes and waited for her to stab me in the chest.

That's when I heard a click sound. I opened my eyes and looked up past her head and there stood Dally, with a gun up to her head. "Get off of her, or I'll blow your brains out." He demanded angrily.

"Do you really think that you'd kill me? You're just a child, so you wouldn't know the first thing about shooting a gun!" She shouted at him.

He pointed the gun at a picture of my parents at their wedding. With one shot, he smashed the glass to smithereens, hitting my dad's face. He quickly aimed the gun back at my mother's head. "Wanna bet?"

"You're just a kid. You don't know the first thing about killing someone." She fired back quickly.

He cocked the gun again, making a click noise. "I don't know, Mrs. Cade, I'm pretty crazy. Insane, really." He laughed hysterically, "Go ahead, cut her. Doesn't change the fact that I'll kill you if you make another move."

My mother let out a puff of frustration before getting off of me slowly. Johnny suddenly walked back in with a bandage over his cuts. "Th-the cops are on their way." He stuttered. _No_ , I thought, _his stutter's back._ He hadn't stuttered in over a year.

My mother glared at him in disgust, "You called the cops? On who?"

"Both of ya. Dally, for breaking and entering." He pointed to our mother, "And you, for b-beating me w-with broken g-glass shards."

I stared up at Johnny in disbelief, "Dally didn't do anything wrong!"

"He broke in!" He shouted back at me.

"No he didn't. I," I stepped toward him, "I let him in."

Johnny shook his head, "While you were pinned to the floor?"

"Before that, Johnny! I let him in through the window earlier." I crossed my arms timidly, knowing that he'd still be furious at me for letting a guy into our room.

He sighed angrily, "You let a boy—no, an adult man, into our room?!"

I snickered, "Please, Johnny. He may be legal, but that doesn't mean that our love should be frowned upon."

"Your love?!" He asked, placing his hand on his forehead in distress.

Dally grabbed my hand, keeping the gun on my mother. "Yeah, our love. And if you have a problem, just don't. I love Danielle and I'm not gonna let you ruin the love I have for her."

Johnny gritted his teeth, "Let go of her, Dallas. She doesn't want to leave with you."

I gripped tighter on Dally's hand as I spoke, "That's what you're wrong about, Johnny. I love Dally and I would go anywhere with him. As long as I'm with him, I'm happy. And if you want to destroy my happiness, you're really low. I wouldn't even consider you to be my brother if you do that."

He frowned. He looked guilty as he held out his arms, "I'm sorry, Dani." I ran into his arms and hugged him. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I've told you this too many times before, so you should know."

I closed my eyes, "Okay, but you didn't really call the cops on Dal, did you?"

He laughed, "Nah, man. I was just gonna bust him when they got here."

I hugged him tighter, "Good, 'cause I would've then had to kill you." I told him jokingly, though I really meant it. Seriously.

He rolled his eyes, "I love you, Dani." He turned his attention to Dally, "And as for you," he stepped closer, "hurt her again and I'll absolutely kill you."

Dally patted Johnny's arm like he was his good buddy, "I'll let you pal. I'll let you put me into a psych ward if I ever hurt this girl. 'Cause I know for sure that I would be out of my goddamn mind to hurt her." He winked at me.

I blushed a little before snatching Dally's hand and rushing out the door. Johnny followed after us, "Where are you two headed now?"

Dally called back, "None of ya damn—"

I punched Dally's arm hard, "Dally!" I looked back at Johnny, "He was just kidding. We're headed to the movies. You sure you can handle mom until the cops show?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. You sure you don't wanna say goodbye before she gets hauled in?"

We stared at each other for a minute, thinking. "Nah!" We both said at the same time before Dally and I ran off toward his car.

As soon as we got in, he locked the doors. I looked up at him, slightly taken aback. "Is something wrong?"

Before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me. It was normal for Dally to do his romantic weird stuff, but this was a bit ridiculous. I grabbed his face and pushed him away gently, "Movie, Dal. _Movie_."

He nodded and drove off. I felt a little guilty and I didn't know if I should have. I felt like maybe I was being a little too controlling over him. I don't want him to be my pet or anything, especially since it was supposed to be the other way around and that's the way I liked it. Then as I really thought about it, maybe I was the one who drove him away, not Johnny. Maybe I was being too clingy and controlling or something. Maybe he left because he needed time alone. Away from me. For a year and a half. God, I hated myself then.

When we arrived at the movies, we sat in the very back, I guess to have as much 'privacy' as possible…? Yeah, I actually have no idea why. Anyways, we waited for the movie to start before we started to make out. 'Cause we're just _so_ professional like that.

There were actually only a few people in the movie theater, so it was quite nice for a make out sesh. At first it was just kissing with a little tongue, then it turned into something a little more heated. He moved his hand from my arm to my chest swiftly. I didn't mind it since it was only Dal. However, I did feel a bit conscious about it. I mean what if someone likes what they're seeing and try to pull something on me when Dally's away to get popcorn or something. I gave it a second thought and really, there was nothing to worry about. Dally'd never let anyone touch me and get away with it.

I slipped my hand across his waistline, thinking I was going to do something pretty… let's just say _inappropriate_. He looked up at me with the young, desperate eyes I was so highly desiring of. I tilted my head with a smile, "Too much?"

He leaned in and kissed me again, biting my lip gently as it ended. "Nothing is too much when it comes to you. You can do whatever you want."

I then, being the ' _certified badass bad girl'_ I was, put my hand in his pants. Clearly, I did some things I don't exactly regret, but I'm not proud of doing in that moment.

Suddenly the lights turned on in the theater and I retracted my hand quickly. Dally was pale in the face as the lights came on and an usher walked out into the isle. He crossed his arms and gave me a dirty look. "You two kids should be ashamed of yourselves. This is a family theater and here you are disgracing the name by doing _hand jobs_. Disgusting! Get out of here and never come back!"

"Now hold on a second, buddy," Dally stood up and put his hand in front of the usher's chest, "you can ban me, but you can't ban Danielle. She didn't do anything wrong, here. I was encouraging her, man. Please just let her come back."

"Dally," I nudged him, "what on Earth are you doing?"

He smiled, then whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead, kid."

I got the idea of what he meant. Keep my mouth shut.

The usher stood up straight with an annoyed expression on his face, "Get out or I'll call the police. Then I'll make sure that your little girlfriend never hears the end of it!"

Dally frowned, "What makes you think I'd be scared of you? I'll go when you tell her that she can come back when she wants to."

"Dal," I looked up at him, "really, it's okay. I don't need to come back. It's fine, really."

He sighed, "Are you sure, babe?"

I nodded, "Positive."

Dally then smiled with attitude. He grabbed my hand and we walked off silently. When we got to the car, he let go of my hand. We got in and he started the car. "So much for that idea, right?" He chuckled.

I chuckled back, "Yeah," I crossed my legs, "still in the mood?" I asked him seductively.

He shook his head with a smile, "I'm in the mood when you want me to be." He turned back to the road.

At this point, it was just plain bothering me. "Dal," I placed my hands on my legs casually, "am I too controlling? 'Cause I feel that maybe I'm…"

He shook his head, then placed his left hand on my arm while still driving with the right. "No way, Dani. What makes you ask that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I feel like maybe I'm the one always calling the shots and," I rolled my head back, "I don't want to be because I'm the pet here. That's how I like it." I grinned slightly, "I want to be _your_ pet, Dally."

He presented a lazy grin on his face out of pleasure. He continued to drive and asked me seriously, "Back to Buck's?"

I leaned back in my seat and relaxed myself, "Please." I told him.

 _-FOUR MONTHS LATER- (cuz I know how much you lovez the time skipz)_

I was watching the sunset alone since Pony's been so absent since our little kiss thing happened. I'd seen him only twice since then. The sad thing, he didn't even say 'hi' to me or anything both times. I missed my best friend so badly! I missed him so much it could have killed me.

Also, my mom got hauled into the station and then to rehab later on. So Johnny and I both had to live at Two-Bit's for a few months before our mother came back. The good news is, when she came back, she was a lot less hateful and abusive. She actually seemed to pay more _positive_ attention to Johnny and I and was basically put on a worldwide restraining order from alcohol. Sure, she was still a little hateful towards Johnny and I, but it was better than before. Anyways, I forgot to mention that my dad was put in jail a month before Dally came back for possession of drugs and abusive relations. So basically, we weren't being beaten as horribly after he went to jail, that is before the night of the bottle.

Dally had taken me to a party in Claremore a couple months back. He told me that he took me to show off to his friends. Normally if it were anyone else other than Dally, I would've been offended that I was something to 'show off'. But since I was Dally's, I thought it was sweet of him. I really couldn't believe I had been his for four months straight! I couldn't believe that anyone could make me feel as though I'm glowing as much as he did. I could almost picture a future with Dally. I don't know what my life would've been like without him.

"Hey there, beautiful." I felt someone's hands slip around my waist from behind. Though I immediately recognized who they belonged to.

I placed my hands on top of his and uttered casually, "Hey, Dal." I grinned, staring at the ground. I could tell he knew I was happy to see him.

"Why don't you turn around so that I can see that beautiful smile of yours?" He asked, whispering in my ear. _Told you._

"Well," I said, "why don't you buy me a puppy?" I asked him jokingly as I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm seventeen now, Dal. I think I can take care of one, huh?"

He rolled his head back with a smile, "I'll get you one," he focused back on me, "if you answer these few questions correctly. And I'm dead serious."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Okay," I chuckled, "what about?"

"Us. You ready?" He asked. I nodded. He continued, "Alright. First question; If we were to have children, what would we name them?"

I thought for a second. "Well, if we had a son, you'd probably name him Austin just because you're Dallas and all." I laughed, "And if we had a girl, I would've thought Carter just because I think it's a pretty name."

"Hm," Dally mumbled, "interesting idea. Okay, second question; where would we live in 10 years?"

I chuckled, "That's easy. Anywhere you would want to live. As long as I'd be with you, I'd be just fine with living anywhere."

He kissed my head, "Okay, last question; Do you see a future with me?"

I bit my lip and went for it. "Definitely."

He let me out of his arms and he backed up a little. I tilted my head in confusion as he got down on one knee. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He pulled something out of his pocket and smiled, "Danielle June Cade," he stared me dead in the eyes sweetly, "will you marry me?"

I smiled, almost at tears. I hate how much of an emotional person I am sometimes! I kneeled down in front of him. I then placed my hands on his face and kissed him passionately. The same taste consisting of Coke and cigarette smoke filled my lips as I pressed them against his.

He broke the kiss and opened the box in his hand, "Is that a yes?"

I hugged him tightly. My happiness mattered to someone, and that someone was the love of my life, Dallas Winston. "Of course I'll marry you." I felt his arms around me within seconds.

AN: Hey guys! TYSM for reading my stuff, I really appreciate it. This isn't the ending chapter, but the next chapter is planned to be. I really like knowing that some people are taking the time to read my writing. It means the world to me! Also, I will credit a couple things to a reader and reviewer :) Moniquian Rose, thank you for being nice to me and all. I really really appreciate it! I credit Moniquian Rose for creating the ship name Danily. I guess it just fits, huh? Anyways, love everyone who read this story and I hope you have a lovely day! Stay gold, y'all!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

AN: It's important that you know there will be lots of time skips in this chapter to move things along. ...also this chapter is kinda crap, but it's good enough to close the fanfic up :)))) Anyways, here chu go. vvvvvvvvv

 _-TWO MONTHS LATER/DANILY WEDDING-_

A few things have happened since Dally and I got engaged. First, we went to the Curtis house to spread the good news. Soda was happy, but Ponyboy stayed in his room the entire time we were there. Secondly, I dropped out of school. I wasn't really planning to go to college afterward, and nothing was going to stop me from being with Dally after we got married. I mean, if I'm going to be his wife, I need to be there for him like a wife should be there for her husband. Of course we had to stay at Buck's because I wasn't eighteen quite yet, and no surprise, my mom kicked me out of the house after I told her I was getting married. Let's just say she wasn't going to receive an invitation any time soon. Anyways, Johnny was Dally's best man, while Carla was my maid of honor.

As Carla helped me with my hair, I couldn't help but cry. It felt like it was only yesterday that my lips met Dally's for the first time. It was like all of the negative history between us was put behind us. This was a new beginning for both of us.

"What's wrong, Dani?" She asked me as she braided the sides to tuck aside the bun.

I wiped my tears away, "I just can't believe it! Everything is happening so quickly."

She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder, "Is that a bad thing?"

I stood up and hugged her. "No. I love it. I just can't believe I'm going to marry the love of my life!"

She backed away and giggled, "Okay and just remember, I'll murder him if he ever breaks your heart."

I shook my head, "He's not going to hurt me. I know he won't."

It took her a second, but she finally smiled. "Are you nervous?"

I sat down and let her fix my hair. "No," I lied, "I'm not nervous at all."

Truthfully, I was really really really nervous for the after ceremony party because at that party, it's a tradition that my grandmother informed me of where you burn your most regretted items before you were wed. I knew what I was going to burn. The art piece I had from a couple months before—that's what I wanted to burn. It was the biggest mistake to draw it in the first place. I had been waiting to burn it ever since Dally asked me to marry him.

 _-CEREMONY TIME BISHH!-_

"Showtime!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly. He put his arm out, expecting me to lock my arm onto his. I had decided it'd be best if he gave me away. Sure, he's not my father, but I found it quite necessary.

We waited behind the doors directly in front of the altar for nearly three minutes as I heard the music strumming in the background. The door opened suddenly and I almost jumped! Johnny gave my hand a hopeful squeeze to comfort me. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to the room full of all of our closest friends.

 _-BLAH BLAH BLAH-_

"Do you, Dallas Tucker Winston, take thee, Danielle June Cade to be your wedded wife from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge thee your faith?"

Dally let out the most enthusiastic sigh as he answered with a dashing beam. "I do."

I almost fell apart right then and there. Just seeing how happy he looked to be doing this made me further more excited. I knew that everything changes after this, and that's just what we both needed. But his smile just about drown me in my own emotions!

"And do you, Danielle June Cade, take thee, Dallas Tucker Winston to be your wedded husband from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto pledge thee your faith?"

My heart throbbed uncontrollably as I said the most powerful two words a person could ever say to the person they love. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The man said with a smile, "You may kiss the bride."

Dally stepped toward me with a big smile spread across his face. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine intensely. I could hear the small crowd of people shouting and whistling and cheering us on as the scent of smoke and Coke filled my taste buds.

I unattached our lips for a second and whispered, "We did it."

"Yeah," he licked his lips with a chuckle, "we did."

 _-AT AFTER CEREMONY PARTY-_

I walked around, talking to friends and stuff you usually do at those kinds of parties. I must've looked absolutely everywhere, but I simply could not find Ponyboy. Soda was there, so were Darry, Steve, Margot, Two Bit, and even Tim Shepard. I asked Soda if he knew, but he said he didn't know where he was. Ponyboy was nowhere to be found…

It came around to the time that Dally and I had to burn our regrets and stuff, so I just decided to call the Curtis' home phone, since that was the most I could do.

I dialed the number and waited for a minute.

Ponyboy: *picks up* Hello?

Me: Uh, hey, Pony…

Ponyboy:

Me: I know you're there, man. Just please talk to me.

Ponyboy: There's nothing to talk about. You kissed me half a year ago and don't even want to talk about it with me, you kept a secret from me, you left me thinking I was in love with you, and you just… you fucked me over.

Me: That's an entire list, Pony! *sighs* I just really miss you, dude. Can you at least talk to me on the phone. If not that, just come up here and see me. I miss you so much! Please, just say something.

Ponyboy: You want me to say something?

Me: Yes. More than anything.

Ponyboy: Okay. I hope you and Dallas live happily together.

Me: Ponyboy! I mean something other than that!

Ponyboy: Bye, Danielle. *hangs up*

Me: Ponyboy? Ponyboy?! Ponyboy!

I began to cry my eyes out. I lost my best friend over my stupid actions and I hated myself for that! I wanted to see Ponyboy even if he didn't want to see me. Wait. No! No, I did not want to see Ponyboy after what he just did to me. I'll be lucky if I never see his face again!

I then wiped my tears and swallowed my emotions. It was time to throw out every last memory of Ponyboy Curtis that I had. First to go, that stupid drawing!

I walked up to the fire pit where everyone was gathering around it and I stood next to Dally. I pulled up my dress to reveal my white floral flats. I slipped the left one off and pulled out a folded piece of paper—the drawing. I unfolded it half way and teased it above the fire to make sure it'd burn. I loved the feeling of that burn. That burn was the feeling of my soul being set free. Dally threw his item in and it burned into ashes almost immediately. I already knew what his item was. It was the letter from Sylvia that he found in my stuff, that's why he tried to hide it. After that, we grabbed each other's hand and hoped for the best.

 _-TWENTY FIVE YEARS LATER-_

"You mean to tell me that you and dad got married illegally?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I was only seventeen, Austin. Your father was 18, so it wasn't really that bad."

Austin pointed to a picture of the gang I kept all those years. "Who are these people? You never seem to mention them. Like at all."

I laughed, "Well, I guess your dad can explain to Carter later, huh?" He nodded. "Okay, I said, "this right here," I pointed to 16-year-old Johnny in the picture, "is uncle Johnny when he was a teenager." I pointed to Two Bit in the picture, "That is uncle Keith from a long time ago, too." I went down the line, "That's Sodapop," I chuckled, "and yes, that's his real name; then there's Steve and your dad." I pointed at them in the picture.

"Were you all greasers?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, but your dad," I shook my head, "he was one hell of a hood." I said eagerly.

Austin smiled. "And who's that guy?" He pointed to a boy standing next to me and Johnny.

I gasped, "Oh, that?" I smiled nervously, "That's just an old friend of ours."

"Why don't you mention him? What's his name?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't just keep dodging questions like I was. "That boy," I sat up, "is Ponyboy Curtis. He used to be my best friend, that is until he completely broke me into pieces. He's kind of a distant memory now. And really, I hope to never see him again."

"Why's that?" Austin asked as I heard the front door open.

I frowned, "Isn't it time for you to go to bed?"

"Pff," he said, "I'm 15, aren't I? I don't have a bedtime. Anyways, why don't you like to talk about Pandaperson or whatever you called him?"

"Hey," Dally said as he kissed my head from behind, "he talking about Ponyboy?" I nodded. He looked up at Austin, "Why are you asking so many questions, kiddo? Don't you know your mother's always tired enough as it is?"

I don't know why, but Dally became more gentle over the years. We had one other child, our oldest, only three years after being married. Her name is Emma and she's currently 22 right now. Everything was going great. I know I say I don't care about Ponyboy, but believe me I do. I think about him lots and wish we could get back in contact, 'cause life sure does suck without him in it.

Austin rushed off to bed and Dally and I continued to look at pictures of our wedding and such. Finally I came across one of everyone at the wedding. As I inspected it closer, I realized how ironically organized everything was. Dally and Carla were on the ends of the four as Johnny and I were standing next to each other in the center. I noticed that time has gone by so quickly, I can still see Johnny and I standing there together. The two of us. The gang's pets.


End file.
